The Hope for Freedom
by Maknesium
Summary: Freedom is a right for everyone, but there are still those who suffer through the cruelty of slavery. This is the story of how two slaves fell in love and kept their hope even when all else seemed lost. AU with Fenris and Hawke
1. Act 1 Ch 1 The Wonderful Prize

**A/N: This story is very AU, set in Tevinter. Hawke is sold into slavery and comes into the hands of Danarius. I realize that there are various other tales of this AU, but I believe mine to be unique. This story is very close to my heart and I hope that people here will be able to find the same joy in reading it as I did in writing. BIG thanks to Hatsepsut for being my beta. This is so much better because of your input. Also to Kristen...thanks babe. **

* * *

><p><em>Act 1<em>

_Chapter 1_

_"The Wonderful Prize"_

Fenris stood stoically in the corner of Danarius's study, looking forward at the wall in front of him. He absentmindedly counted the books on a nearby shelf, just as he had done countless times before. When Danarius asked for a refill of wine he went and got it, when he asked for his spell book, Fenris moved to the shelf to retrieve it but always returned to his post. It was honestly quite silly that Danarius had him standing guard in his own study. But he was in no position to argue so just remained silent, waiting for any order from his master.

All was quiet until Lucian barged into the room. "Uncle, I have found a wonderful prize for you." The nephew of his master was almost as foul as he was. His pale skin was blotchy around his face. There were dark circles surrounding his eyes, giving him a positively evil stare. His hair was dark brown, nearly black and always slicked back on his head resting just above the neck of his robes. Yes, this was a horrid creature to walk the earth. Fenris wanted him dead nearly as much as his master. And although Danarius always insisted that he punish Fenris directly for any misdeeds, he had witnessed Lucian's tactics on some of the other slaves in the household. Unlike the magister, Lucian didn't use magic with his cruelty, at least not typically. He would much rather beat his subjects to near death, only to heal them and start over again. His obvious interest in the female slaves was sickening to Fenris. Always requesting that one come to his room after dinner to give help him with his bath, or massage his _aching_ muscles. But he knew better. The looks on the women's faces were clear. The Magister always turned a blind eye and pretended like nothing was happening.

"Really," Danarius raised an eyebrow at him. "I trust you used my money wisely this time. The last slave you brought home was somewhat lacking."

Fenris's felt his gut twinge a little at his words. He was talking about the elf Hamlin. The poor thing barely lasted a month at the Magister's estate before some silly mishap demanded his execution. His body had lain on display in the slave quarters for weeks as a reminder to what happens to those daft enough to be disrespectful.

"Oh, yes Uncle." He was practically oozing with excitement. "She is quite the little spit fire."

"She?" Danarius questioned. "I thought I told you that I was seeing an extra bodyguard. With all the building hostility towards my power I hardly think some frail elven girl will suffice," his voice was low and Fenris could tell he was growing irritated with his nephew's insolence.

"This is no frail girl," he grinned widely. "She is a Fereldan refugee. And a human." Lucian leaned against Danarius's desk as he said the last words knowing that it would spark his interest.

"Who did you buy this woman from?"

"Magister Clayden, sir. He assured me that she is quite deadly at close range with her daggers and even more so with her bow from a distance."

"Well, Clayden has never given me cause to doubt him before. Perhaps this is not such a bad bargain after all." Danarius sat back in his chair and glanced towards Fenris, who had been completely excluded from the conversation until this moment. "Fenris, she will reside in your quarters until a suitable room can be made for her."

He felt a hint of annoyance flare in him. His small closet of personal space was lacking as it was. But he quickly pushed the feeling away not wanting his Master to see his disdain for the suggestion. "As you wish, Master," he breathed out.

"Bring her in Lucian. I am eager to see this _prize_ of yours," Danarius waved his hand at his nephew.

Lucian made his way to the door, opening it and calling to the human refugee on the other side. "You may enter."

Fenris felt himself grow curious to know about this new slave as well. After all, they would be working closely together and he hoped she wouldn't be too much of a nuisance. He didn't have the patience to hold someone's hand as they grew accustomed to Danarius's tactics. When he heard her footsteps approach his body stiffened, nervous at the encounter.

She rounded the corner slowly taking her time to walk to the center of the room. Fenris found himself analyzing every feature on the woman. She had deep black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her bangs slightly shielded one of her vivid green eyes. Her high cheekbones and slender face made her stunning. The breeches she wore were tight, much like his own, hugging her lower form securely. No doubt, for agility. She wore boots that extended to about mid-way up her calf, secure around her feet and legs. She used a leather belt that wound itself around her midsection several times to hold her pants up and shirt in place. A black sleeveless top exposed her long neck and shoulders. Her tan skin glistened under the light of the study, and Fenris couldn't help but find the woman incredibly attractive, for a human. Then a rush of pity fell over him. If he had noticed her beauty that was no doubt the reason Lucian had been so eager to buy her.

She didn't have the demeanor of a slave either. Her head was held high and she looked Danarius straight in the eyes, not intimidated by his presence. Danarius began to circle her, examining her form and build. He raised one of her arms to further inspect it. "Strong," he hissed. Fenris saw her roll her eyes and was glad that her new master had not seen her attitude. "Tell me," Danarius moved to stand in front of her. "How did you come to be a slave?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Your master asked you a question," Lucian spat.

"Now Lucian, give her a minute to gather herself," Danarius's wicked words tried to sound soothing.

She huffed lowly. "My family sought refuge in the Tevinter Imperium from the Blight that threatens to cover Fereldan. My sister is an apostate and we were to meet a friend of my father's to grant us safe passage." She said the words as if they had been spoken many times before and it was an annoyance to have to repeat them again.

"But something did not go as planned I take it?" Danarius questioned as he moved to sit back at his desk.

"No," was the short answer she replied with. Fenris knew her stubbornness would only be her undoing.

"Well," the magister opened his hand for her to continue.

She cleared her throat. "_Well_, my brother was killed by the darkspawn horde before we could escape. My father passed on several years ago. This _friend _of his, Magister Clayden, decided that he could not house all of my family. He agreed to keep my sister due to her magical abilities, but either my mother or I would have to be sold. After we discussed it, we decided that it would be best if I was sold into slavery and let my mother stay at Bethany's side. Magister Clayden agreed believing he could fetch a better price for me given my skill."

"Speaking of your skill," Danarius leaned forward. "I am told you are proficient with daggers and bows. Have I been informed correctly?"

"Yes," her postured straightened as she looked ahead at the wall, clearly not addressing him directly. But this wasn't timidness, she was doing that on purpose as if he wasn't worthy of her responses. "I am more than proficient with daggers, and quite deadly with a bow. It is my understanding that you are in need of a bodyguard."

"That is correct," Danarius stood from his chair. "And you will do well to learn not to address me so bluntly. It is yes 'master' and no 'master.' Have I made myself clear?" his voice rose slightly.

Fenris noticed her fist clinch before she responded. "Yes..." offering just a hint of hesitation, "master."

"Oh, there's some fight in this one uncle," Lucian stalked towards her. Standing behind her, his hand ran up her neck fisting a large clump of her hair and pulling her head to the side, exposing her neck. For the first time since she entered the room the woman looked directly at Fenris. Their eyes locked as Lucian brought his mouth to her neck and breathed heavily up and down the length of it. "It will be fun to break this one," he hissed onto her skin.

With her eyes still on his he saw her breathe in deeply before speaking. "I'm sorry…Lucian is it? But you're not really my type." Fenris couldn't help but smirk as she said it, but knew that she would be thoroughly reprimanded for her smart tongue.

Lucian gripped her hair more fiercely and jerked her head. "You will learn your place slave!" he grabbed one of her hands and pulled it behind her back.

"Now Lucian. We would like to leave her _unspoiled_ for the time being," Danarius interjected. The woman should be grateful that her new master was so possessive over his personal slaves or Lucian would have certainly beaten her into submission right there.

"Of course, Uncle," his nephew recognized his tone and released his hold on her.

"Fenris, I would like you to show…" he gestured towards her form. "What was your name girl?"

"Hawke," she replied dryly.

"Such a curious name, but it will do for now. Fenris, please show Hawke around the estate. I will call on you later for her to show some of her skill. You are dismissed," he waved his hand for them to leave.

**The Tour**

The third floor housed most of the bedrooms and Danarius's grand study. He spoke quickly showing her the guest's rooms and the chambers of esteemed members of the household. At the end of the hallway rested Danarius's room.

"This is your master's chambers," he spoke to her, highly annoyed. He hated the this task as he had done it countless times before with various other potential bodyguards and knew that given a few weeks' time he may be having to do it all over again. That would depend solely on Hawke however. He didn't open the door but merely motioned to it. "You probably need to remember this room most of all. He will no doubt be calling you here at all hours of the day, and he doesn't take tardiness well," he scowled.

"I'm under the impression he most likely doesn't take many things well," Hawke sighed.

"Indeed," he growled.

A door just to the side of his chamber was Fenris 'quarters' if you could call them that. "This is where you will be staying for the time being." He opened the door to reveal the small rectangle room that was barely big enough to fit a small cot in. There was no window and the only light he was allowed was a small candle sitting on the floor next to his bed.

She grimaced at the small space. "They don't really give you much room do they?" Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, especially since you will be sharing this space with me," he made sure she knew he was unpleased by her invasion of his closet.

"The both of us are meant to stay in there," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he proceeded down the hall and onto the second floor. "Danarius likes to have his bodyguards close," he spoke over his shoulder. "He allows me this room due to the fact that he entertains _company_ quite often and they are somewhat put off by my presence."

"And…what sort of _company_ does he entertain?" She spoke the words nervously and Fenris could tell she was obviously concerned that she might fall into that group.

"You needn't worry, he will not lower himself to lay with someone who is not a mage." He heard her breathe a sigh of relief over his shoulder. "But _he_ is not the one you should be concerned with."

Once they reached the second floor he pointed to all the rooms of note. "There at the end is his ball room. It nearly takes up the whole floor. There's a bathroom down this hall, which you are not permitted to use. On the other end is a small sitting room," he spoke quickly not giving her time to question anything before making his way down to the first floor.

"So who should I be concerned with?" She asked as they reached the bottom of the steps.

He turned to look at her. She was leaning down to rub a scuff mark off her boot. In the act her cleavage had become painfully more visible and accentuated. Fenris couldn't help but notice one of her breast slightly jerking at the motion. She sensed his eyes on her and peered up at him through her hair catching him ogling her. A smile passed her lips as she rose to stand up. "From the looks of it, maybe it should be you," she grinned propping her hands on her hips.

He growled and turned to walk away, embarrassed at being caught. "Trust me, I am the last person you should be concerned with. Lucian however, is another matter."

"I gathered that much," her pace sped to catch up with him. When they reached the grand dining room, he stopped. He felt her soft hands grip his elbow and he resisted the urge to flinch not wanting her to see it as a weakness. Her body moved to stand in front of him. And for the first time since he'd been in her company he saw of hint of despair in her eyes at her predicament. "Should I," she swallowed loudly and looked away from him. "Should I prepare myself, then?" He couldn't help but feel pity for her. It would only be a matter of time before Danarius's nephew would act. Luckily for her, Danarius had given him strict orders to leave her 'unspoiled.' Which Fenris had experience in knowing exactly what his master meant with the word.

"For the time being I think you can relax, but I suggest using a little discretion with your words towards him. I have never known Lucian to withhold for long."

"I suppose I should watch my tongue," she spoke solemnly and released his arm.

She didn't speak as he showed her through the first floor, even when they made their way to the back courtyard she was silent. Only her eyes allowed for any hint at what she was thinking. As he showed her the other slave quarters they glistened and her body slightly jerked when she walked through the door. Fenris had long ago buried any emotion to the conditions here. Most of them walked around looking practically starved, the air smelled of piss and rotten food. As many beds as possible were squeezed into the small space. The wail of babies and cries of children echoed through the walls. "We should go," he tried to pull her out, but she slid out of his embrace and knelt beside one of the elven toddlers. The boy couldn't have been more than four or five. His face was covered in smudges of dirt, with tear stains running down his cheeks. He sighed heavily, it was a mistake to bring her here.

"What's wrong?" she asked tenderly as she began wiping the tears from his face, trying to clean away the dirt.

"I'm so hungry," the boy managed through his tears.

Hawke turned back to look at Fenris through pained eyes. Tears threatened to fall at any moment. He shook his head and looked away from her, not comfortable with seeing the torment that lingered on her face.

"What's your name?" She forced a smile at the child and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Credos," he sniffled and wiped the back of his hand across his eye.

"Such a strong name," she tried to sound encouraging. Her eyes cut to Fenris then she leaned in closer to the boy whispering something into his ear that he couldn't hear. Whatever she said seem to make the boy's eyes light up and he scurried away. Hawke continued to smile at him until she was sure that he wouldn't turn back to her, then let her true emotions show. A look of hopelessness covered her features and she quickly got up and jetted out of the room.

When they reached the courtyard he noticed she had stopped walking with him. He turned around to see her standing perfectly still staring down at the dirt. He sighed with annoyance and walked back to see what the problem was. As he approached she spoke with tears still in her eyes, "How are they able to treat them like that?"

He had seen this cruelty countless times before, but she was new to Tevinter and most likely had no former knowledge of the way slaves were treated. "Because they are Magisters," he spat out the words with disgust. "They may do as they please."

"Someone should do something," she gritted out, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Do you think anyone cares about the life of a slave?" he said with more anger than intended.

She sighed heavily and brought her face back up, still visibly shaken but a hard shield formed over her features. "I understand," she whispered.

"Good." He relaxed his posture and motioned to the sparring ring. "Danarius will be meeting us here soon. You will not want to keep him waiting."

**Sparring**

"Ah our little Hawke is ready to show us all her talents is she?" Danarius's evil grin spread across his face as he rubbed his hands together menacingly. He snapped his fingers and one of the other slaves ran to retrieve a bundle of weapons. Danarius reached down and pulled out a shortbow along with a few arrows. "So just how good are you at firing one of these," he grinned while his fingers gently plucked the tight string.

Fenris watched as Hawke straightened her stance and brought her arms to rest at her side. With a proud voice she spoke, "I never miss."

"Really," Danarius raised an eyebrow towards her. "Never?"

She tilted her head and gave a sly smile, "Never."

"Well, in that case give us a demonstration." The Magister motioned for one of the slaves to bring a target over. He marked it with an 'X' no bigger than a sovereign and ordered for him to carry it to the other side of the courtyard.

_There's no way she can make that, _Fenris thought. It was over fifty yards away. The mark wasn't visible, even to his elven eyes. Even if she missed, Fenris knew that Danarius wouldn't punish her yet. He was still toying with her, trying to make her think he was a good master, then he would rip the rug out from under her when she least expected it. He felt a snarl building on his face and quickly moved his gaze to the potential bodyguard for distraction.

Danarius handed her the bow. She moved to stand in position. Her eyes stared at the target for a moment while her fingers idly ran across the fletching. She wet her lips in concentration then bit them back. Fenris couldn't help but be enamored with her. The air of confidence she exuded, the strong will that was obvious even in her predicament. They were admirable. Her fingers lightly fingered the bow, testing it, feeling its weaknesses and weight. With a slow and steady hand she brought it to the side of her face, focusing intently as she put the arrow in place. Fenris shuffled his feet in anticipation, eager to see how good she was as well. Her eyes darted to his and a smirk passed her lips as she released the arrow, never taking her gaze off his.

_That confident are we? _He felt the faint tug of a smile on his face and fought to suppress it.

Two slaves raced with the target back to their master, revealing that she had in fact hit the dead center of it. "Well, quite talented, indeed," Danarius hissed. "But I wonder, how good are you when someone's life is on the line. You are after all intended to be an extra bodyguard." Something in his voice had Fenris on edge. He knew he was plotting something.

Without looking at her new master Hawke confidently spoke, "Like I said…I never miss."

"We'll see about that," Danarius spoke through an evil grin. "Josef," he called to one of the younger slaves. "See if the cook can spare an apple and bring it to me."

"Yes master," Josef bowed as he ran to the direction of the kitchen. Fenris could see the wheels in Hawke's head moving. She turned away from her new master and began rolling her shoulder staring across the courtyard, pondering something. Fenris saw her eye the boy as he returned. Nervously, she started gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Good," Danarius hissed as the boy handed him the apple. "Now run to the other end of the courtyard and place it on your head."

The boy began to protest, but knew the repercussions would be dire and hesitantly made his way to the other end. Hawke's eyes followed him. He couldn't have been older the fourteen, and Fenris could tell she was now wishing she wouldn't have been so confident.

"Now, Hawke." Danarius folded his arms at his chest. "Shoot the apple."

She exhaled sharply and moved her tongue through her mouth nervously. Her arm raised the bow slightly then hesitated. Josef was at the other end quivering uncontrollably, tears threatening to stream down his face.

"Well…" the Magister opened his arms in question. "Are you not as skilled as you say?"

Fenris was standing close enough to hear her mumble a curse under her breath as she raised the bow to position. This time her concentration was hard, a gleam of sweat was building on her brow. "Stop squirming," she whispered as she tried to settle herself. Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply; when they opened she released the arrow in one swift movement. All eyes were on the missile as it flew through the air. Hawke fell to her knees and on impulse thanked the Maker when it pierced through the apple leaving Josef unharmed. The slave squealed and fell to his knees as well, crying from the terror.

"It seems for now, your archery skills are satisfactory," the master said dryly. "But what of your skill with a dagger?"

"I will admit that I am not nearly as efficient. But I believe you will still be pleased," she rose from the ground.

"I am sometimes accosted by multiple assailants. I will have you fight a few of my guards to see how you do."

Hawke nodded in agreement and grasped the wooden daggers Danarius supplied. Fenris moved with his master to the side of the sparring ring to watch. Her body language still captivated him. She was so strong and sure with her movements, not to mention a sultry swagger to her walk that he didn't mind admiring. In his gut he felt a building attraction to this woman that he barely knew, but quickly buried it, knowing that a feeling such as that never served a slave well.

She pranced to the center of the ring, surrounded by Danarius guards. With her wooden daggers drawn she moved around in a circle eyeing all the men with a mischievous grin. Fenris felt his excitement grow with the anticipation of seeing her spar. It was one against five, and these were no frail boys. These were some of the Magister's best guardsmen. He hoped she would knock a few of their teeth in for good measure. Too many times had he been tormented and ridiculed by these men, it would be fitting that a woman would put them in their place.

"You may begin," Danarius ordered.

The guards began to close in around Hawke. With one blade drawn to the front she held the other low at her back. One of the guards made a swipe at her. She quickly dodged his advance and knocked his blade away, causing him to lose his footing. Her dagger connected with his side and then with one swift kick to his chest he fell backwards to the ground heaving. Danarius gave him a wicked glance and motioned for him to leave the ring. As the others advanced in on her the fight became a little more fast paced. A guard swung at her head, she slid under his blade and jabbed him in the ribs, with the momentum she swung her body behind his and jabbed the guard next to him in the back, leaping to her feet as she did so. "Pathetic," Danarius whispered, and motioned for them to leave as well. Fenris couldn't help but smile as he watched her take out the guards one by one.

With only two opponents left, they began approaching her from opposite sides, hoping to throw her quick movements off balance. Her body was low to the ground as she countered their footing. Fenris could tell she was contemplating her next move and the best way to finish the two off. She raised her head slightly in his direction and winked before she slid her foot through the ground, sending dirt into one of the guard's eyes. He moved to shake the dirt away, leaving her open to attack. With one strong kick to the side he fell, she lightly tapped her wooden dagger on his chest, then quickly rolled away, feeling the other guard's presence behind her. He swung and missed, hitting the dirt instead. She crouched low and taunted him to attack again. He lunged at her with his blade and she rolled swiftly away again, letting the dirt to feel the full force of his swing. She chuckled and rose back to her feet. The guard growled and charged towards her with his blade ready. With all his might he swung down on her. She was able to block his advance by crossing her daggers at his point of impact, but now as their weapons connected the stronger guard was winning. He pushed with all his might, bringing her down to a knee. Hawke was grinding her teeth, but not giving in. Using one leg as leverage, she pushed back against him with all her strength. He flew back slightly, but the struggle left her feeling a little fatigued and she wasn't quick enough to attack him. They began dancing circles around each other, but Hawke was smart. She didn't advance on her stronger competitor but rather let him make the moves, giving her a chance to deflect and leave him weakened. Getting tired with the game, the last guard made a swift swing to her chest. Hawke tried to evade his move, but lost her footing on a large rock that had mysteriously showed up in the ring, regaining her stance just as their weapons connected but dropping one of hers in the process. Fenris knew she wouldn't be able to hold him long with the meager dagger and felt himself grow nervous. She brought her free hand to help her other grip the weapon, and pushed back on him. Now with her handicap the guard was able to push her further than before. In his arrogance he puckered his lips at her and made a kissing sound. Fenris saw the disgust rise on her face and in one quick move she elbowed him in the chin, knocking him back. Then she swiftly swept his legs out from under him. Before the guard even knew what was happening, Hawke very nonchalantly walked up and hit him square in the balls with her dagger, causing him to groan and curl over in pain. She snickered lightly to herself and moved to stand in front of Danarius.

"Bravo," Danarius clapped his hands. "That was quite the little show of skill." Hawke did not acknowledge his compliment, further proving her ignorance as a slave. "But let's see how you do against our little wolf," he motioned for Fenris to move and without hesitancy he obliged.

As he approached Hawke in the ring she smiled at him. "Did you see what I just did to those men? Are you not scared?"

"I am no mere guard," he smirked back.

"Well, I'll try to go easy on you just the same," she laughed.

Fenris tried not to let her smile have an effect on him, but he couldn't help but find it hypnotizing. So he quickly turned away and drew his sword.

Danarius motioned with his hand for them to begin and Fenris immediately ignited his lyrium scars and charged towards her. He only had time to see a fraction of the panic on her face before she quickly back flipped away from him, landing perfectly on the balls of her feet. He charged again only to have her perform the same move. Realizing this would soon become a game of cat and mouse if he continued he relaxed a little bit and let his markings subside.

"So what exactly do those things do?" Hawke called to him from across the ring, her words obviously a little shaken.

His lips curled slightly and he felt proud that he could inspire such fear on her previously guarded and proud appearance, but didn't answer her.

"Fine, keep your secret," she yelled. "But I'm not coming near you whenever those bluish white things light up," she waved her hand at his form.

"You don't have a choice," he snarled as his markings flared and he charged towards her again. She attempted to roll away, but he anticipated this move and blocked her with quick downward swing of his sword. She halted just in time, and swept her leg out to knock him off his feet. She nearly succeeded but he quickly caught his footing before she had a chance to move on him.

In an instant she stood and lunged towards him. He blocked her charge effortlessly with his sword. But soon became entranced by her graceful and swift movements. Her body whirled and danced around him, he was only barely able to anticipate the destination of her daggers to knock them off. He heard her chuckle through her moves and decided it was time to put an end to her cockiness.

When she swirled behind him, he moved quickly lighting his markings before connecting with her body and pushing his fist through her abdomen. Not enough to kill her, but enough to get her attention.

She gasped loudly and looked down to her stomach. "What the fuck!" she yelled. And then he quickly removed his hand and stepped back with a smug grin. The look on her face was priceless. Jaw open, and eyes wide as she rubbed her stomach; looking to it then back to him.

"Well, done my little wolf," Danarius again clapped over their shoulder. "It seems you are not quite skilled enough to best him. With time perhaps you will learn," he chuckled. "But I doubt that. He has quite the talent, does he not?"

"Indeed," she responded still looking flabbergasted.

"Lucian please see to it that our new slave is properly bathed before dinner," Danarius flashed an evil grin before walking back to the main house.

"With pleasure," his nephew smiled as he approached Hawke.

"I am perfectly capable of bathing myself," she spat at him before turning away.

Lucian grabbed her arm and without warning smacked her hard against the face. "I will tell you what you are capable of _slave_," he hissed.

Fenris winced at the sound of his hand connecting against her beautiful features. But Hawke did not show pain. She licked the blood from her lips and turned back to eye her abuser.

Lucian pulled her closer so his face was directly in hers. "You _will_ learn you place," he spoke lowly and then jerked her free. He began walking in the direction of stables and called over his shoulder. "Fenris, come. I will need your assistance."

His jaw twitched and began walking with him, nudging Hawke to follow as he passed. "I am sorry for what I am about to have to do to you," he spoke solemnly.

"And what is that?" her voice rose in fear.

"You will see. Prepare yourself," his words were void of emotion.

He heard her sigh loudly but she raced to catch up with him. Under her breath her voice quivered, _"Maker have mercy on me." _

"Strip," Lucian ordered.

Hawke huffed but began removing her clothing. Fenris tried not to eye her as she did so, but couldn't help sneaking a few peeks in now and then. Lucian no doubt was probably salivating.

Her shirt was removed first to reveal a hardened flat stomach. Next she removed her belt, then her boots, and then quickly pulled down her pants. When she stepped out of them she jutted her hip out and placed her hands at her waist. Giving off an air of attitude to no doubt hide her embarrassment.

"Now, turn…slowly." Lucian ordered again.

Hawke rolled her eyes but began moving her body around in a circle, giving Fenris an annoyed glance as she did so. When her back was to them Lucian ordered her to stop so he could take the time to admire the new slave's body. And although Fenris tried not to, he couldn't help but stare just a little bit before planting his eyes firmly on a knot on the wooden walls.

Her black undergarments accentuated her dark skin. She had curves in all the right places and Fenris found himself thinking that she no doubt must have driven men wild back in Fereldan. But now she was in Tevinter and a slave. Having a body like that would not be an asset in her predicament but a curse.

"Are you done drooling over my ass?" Hawke asked over her shoulder.

_Will you just shut up! _Fenris thought. She was only making this worse by pestering the mage. And sooner or later she would most certainly pay for it.

"Not quite," Lucian spoke lowly and moved towards her. Fenris and Hawke both tensed in unison. He ran his sick fingers up and down her spine and then around her waist as he stepped in front of her. Hawke made no noise as he gripped her shoulder and spun her around pressing his body against her back. She kept her face devoid of feeling as he raked his hand up her thigh and across her stomach, squeezing roughly as he reached her chest.

"If I'm lucky perhaps my Uncle will be gracious enough to loan you to me before I return home," he snarled into her neck as he ran his hand up her back and into her hair. Fenris felt his fist clinch and a sudden need to protect this woman that he barely knew. He was unsure how much more of this groping he could take before he was forced to stop it.

Hawke did not react to his invasion, but looked rather lifeless as he continued to feel her body. That is until he began running his hand down her abdomen at a slow speed, quite clear as to his destination. Her breathing became deeper and her fist balled. Fenris could see her face redden and water building behind her angry eyes.

"I believe Danarius wanted her 'unspoiled' Lucian," Fenris spoke before he could even think, the lyrium in his skin threatening at any moment to ignite. He quickly realized his outburst would be punished and sought to rectify it. "I do not wish to upset my Master…sir," he stuttered through the words and instantly felt ashamed, knowing that he must look so weak to her.

"Perhaps you are right," Lucian surprisingly agreed. "It will be better to take you once he has given you to me." He released her roughly and walked back to his previous position. "Fenris, I will need you to hold the hose. You," he motioned to Hawke. "Off."

Fenris went to retrieve the monstrous hose they kept for cleaning the stables. A tank underneath them housed the water at a heavy pressure. When he returned Hawke stood before them completely nude, but showing no embarrassment. Which she really didn't have a reason to be, he found her curves surprisingly refreshing compared to the normal elven woman he saw. He cleared his throat and quickly looked away from her body. He couldn't believe he was so blatantly admiring this woman. He was no better than Lucian.

The mage moved to turn the handle to start the water and Fenris aimed the hose at her giving her a face that screamed, '_I'm sorry_.' She nodded to him that she understood and moved her hands to cover her more sensitive areas in preparation.

The water shot out and Fenris planted his feet firmly to hold the hose in place. "SHIT!" She screamed while Lucian laughed menacingly as he watched the show.

"Make sure you get all of her," he managed through his laugh.

Fenris reluctantly moved the hose up and down her body as he was told. Hawke threw her hands out in front of her help block some of the force. "That's cold!" she yelled as the water reached her torso.

She turned her body around and Fenris quickly made a sweep of her backside before moving the hose off of her. Lucian turned it off, still laughing.

"Now, slave you may walk across the courtyard to retrieve your new clothing from the maid," the mage held his stomach aching from his overly exerted laughter.

"You mean, you want me to walk all the way across the courtyard completely naked, in front of the Maker and everybody. Surely you can't be serious," she spoke as she moved to cover her nudeness.

"Oh, you will find that I am always completely serious," Lucian finally suppressed his laughter. "Now move," he ordered.

She growled under her breath and began walking past them. "Fenris can you show me where this blighted maid is, so I can end this embarrassment."

Without looking to Lucian for permission he followed her and moved to walk in front, so she could hide most of her body with his. But that did not stop the lewd comments and yells from the guard. Hawke cursed and swore the entire walk, her voice on the verge of tears.

When they reached the maid's quarters, she thanked him quietly as she moved past him. "This is turning out to be one hell of a day," she sighed as she entered the room.

No doubt it was. He had gained a very peculiar, but most definitely attractive counterpart that would prove to be very interesting in the coming months. If she lasted. Fenris sighed as he went to seek out his master. _If she lasted._

**Dinner**

As the nightly meal was prepared, Fenris followed his Master from his quarters down to the grand dining room. Danarius had a small household. Only himself, his nephew (who was not always there), his sister Claudia (timid and keeping mostly to herself), and on the occasion his apprentice was allowed to join. Hadriana was here tonight. Which meant his evening would be ending in pain. She went out of her way to belittle Fenris. He began preparing himself for the humiliation and torture. After a few glasses of wine she loved using his markings to cause him agony, while she and the others laughed. Well, all except for Claudia. She had not been gifted with magic and always kept her head down during the show, not speaking. And even on a few occasions excused herself from the room.

Danarius was the last one to arrive to dinner as always, making a grand entrance. Everyone rose from their chairs and bowed as he took his seat. Fenris took his place behind his chair.

"So, Lucian tells me you may have found a new bodyguard," Hadriana immediately asked as they started eating. "Fereldan. And a woman. That seems like an odd choice."

"I think it will turn out quite nicely," Danarius answered.

"Once we break that spirit of hers," Lucian interjected.

"Yes," the Magister added. "Today she proved that she is quite skilled. Nearly championed over our little wolf," he looked back to Fenris. "Isn't that right?"

Although he knew he was in complete control during the whole fight he decided to agree. "Yes, Master. She is rather talented," he answered keeping his face forward.

"Hmm…" Hadriana purred. "May I meet her?"

"Why that is a fine idea." Danarius turned to a servant waiting at the edge of the room. "Bring us the new slave."

Fenris took a deep breath. He always hated this part. Hadriana and Lucian intended to toy with her, push her limits, while Danarius watched from the sidelines analyzing her weaknesses.

After a few moments Hawke followed the servant into the room wearing her new uniform. The magister had picked out rather impractical attire for her. She was intended to be his bodyguard, and should be wearing protective armor. But instead she wore a pair of high boots that rested at her knees, a leather skirt that frayed at the front and back. Underneath was a pair of skin tight shorts that surely would do nothing to protect her. Her upper body was covered by a low cut jerkin that exposed her midriff. Her arms were barely concealed at all, except for the fingerless leather gloves that hardly reached her elbows.

"Now, Lucian. This is hardly armor befitting a bodyguard," Danarius turned to his nephew. "Tomorrow we will have to ensure that she is properly outfitted."

That would explain a lot, Fenris thought. As she walked towards them he realized the leather straps of her bottom only further accentuated the sway of her hips, exposing her thighs. The tightness and revealing nature of her top pushed her breast high, making them look larger than Fenris knew for a fact they were. Was there no end to the pervasiveness of Lucian? She seemed to be thinking the same thing and threw him a wicked glance as she passed the table.

"Come girl," Hadriana called. "Let me look at you." Hawke walked to her chair and stood stoically in front of her, allowing the mage to examine her more closely. She raised one of her arms and began feeling her muscle. "Flex," she ordered. Hawke did as told and Hadriana cooed. "Oh, quite strong. And your legs?" Hawke squatted slightly, moving the leather straps out of the way to expose her thigh. Hadriana ran her hand up the leg, but Hawke did not flinch. "Strong indeed." Danarius raised his glass to her at his investment. "Am I correct that your father and sister are both mages?" the witch prodded.

"My sister is a mage, and my father was one. He is no longer alive." Hawke shifted on her feet then added a quick, "Ma'am," to the end of her sentence.

"Yet you do not possess the power yourself?" Hadriana raised her hand and summoned a ball of purple energy. "Your father must have been so disappointed."

"Perhaps," Hawke answered with a huff. "But my brother was not a mage either, nor my mother," she added.

Hadriana scoffed. "Pathetic. Marrying a Fereldan whore and diluting his magic blood. Makes me sick," she made a disgusted face as she took a drink from her wine.

"My mother was not a whore," she gritted through her teeth.

"What did you say?" Hadriana turned an evil eye to her, daring her to repeat the statement.

Hawke was not intimidated and looked her dead on. "I said my mother was no Fereldan whore."

Hadriana glanced at Danarius who gave her a nod. She quickly stood from her seat and pushed Hawke back with a wave of energy, sending her flying into the opposite wall. Fenris struggled to keep his feet planted. Hawke however made no pained noises as she raised herself from the ground and walked back towards the table. Hadriana pushed her again, sending her into the adjacent wall. She moaned lightly but lifted herself back up and gave her a defiant look.

"You will need to learn when to stay down, girl," Hadriana hissed as she threw all her mana into a spell that Fenris knew all too well. Hawke was encompassed by a deep purple aura before she fell to the ground and screamed in agony. Hadriana tightened her hold on her as she convulsed and jerked on the floor with cries of torment escaping through her lungs. Fenris tightened his jaw and tried to drone out the sounds of her pain.

Just when it was about to be too much Claudia called out, "You're going to kill her!"

"Enough, Hadriana," Danarius said rather nonchalantly.

"Of course Master," Hadriana relaxed her hold and sat back down, while everyone continued eating as if nothing had happened.

Hawke whined from the floor as her body recuperated from the ordeal. She took several large inhales and Fenris was sure she was about to begin crying.

"Will someone please shut that bitch up," Lucian yelled as he looked towards Fenris, clearly annoyed by her painful whimpers.

He moved to her side and crouched down to the floor, gently trying to help her up. When Hawke finally opened her eyes Fenris could see the tears beginning to form, but she fought to suppress them. Her face cringed in pain as he raised her to her feet. She stumbled a little and used his body for support but would not look him in the eye. "Do not give in to them," he whispered as she leaned against him. She then raised her eyes to look into his face. "Stay strong," he gently squeezed her arm and began leading her back to the table. After a few steps she released her grasps on him and began limping back on her own, standing behind Danarius, mimicking Fenris's posture. As he approached she glanced to him and winked quickly before turning her head forward.

The rest of the meal was not nearly as eventful. The table discussed the political going on of the city, new Magister's rising to power, and other topics that always seemed to bore Fenris. When the dessert was about to be served he could not help but feel Hadriana's eyes tearing into his flesh. A quick glance informed him that Lucian was doing the same to Hawke.

"Sooo, Lucian what doyouthink of Denarriuss's newpet," the apprentice's words slurred slightly causing a knot to build in his stomach. He knew what was coming.

"Oh, this one is going to be fun," he smiled wickedly over the rim of his glass before downing its contents. Fenris heard Hawke shift her feet before the sound of broken glass echoed off the floor. A slave girl moved from across the room to clean up the mess Hadriana had made. But she quickly held up her hand to stop her.

"Fenris, clean this up," she snapped her fingers at him.

He clinched his fist and began walking towards her mentally preparing himself for whatever she had in store. As soon as he crouched down to the floor, she kicked him fiercely in the side, causing him to fall backwards. He caught himself with one of his hands and then she smiled wickedly. He began feeling the sting of her magic trail up the lyrium in his feet, making its way up his body. All his mind could think of was the pain, the burning covering his body. He was unaware of the screams and yells he produced throughout her torment, but felt every muscle in his body fight against her, to no avail. On their own accord his arms and legs began thrashing on the floor like a fish out of water. The only sound he could hear was the cruel cackles of the mages in the room. Through the slit of his eyes he saw a flash of leather dart pass him and then the pain was gone.

As his eyes opened he witnessed a shocked Hadriana pushed to the floor, while Danarius and Lucian quickly rose from their seats. Hawke began backing away from them, positioning herself to stand between himself and the wrath of the mages. Her hands rose in surrender and she looked back to him quickly before falling to her knees.

"I…am…sorry," she stuttered out. "I am unfamiliar with Tevinter customs. The reaction came without thinking. Forgive me, Master. It will not happen again."

"I am certain it will not," Danarius hissed. Hawke did not resist as he grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room. Hadriana gave one more quick ignition of his lyrium before raising from the ground and stomping after them. Lucian soon followed.

Fenris lay on the floor looking to the ceiling, tormenting himself with thoughts of what they would do to her. He gave out a frustrated yell and slammed his fist against the rug.

"Are you alright?" a quiet voice asked from the table. Claudia rose from her chair and walked towards him. Fenris quickly sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I am fine," he answered as she approached.

"Perhaps you should go and get some rest," she suggested as she walked out of the room in the direction of her quarters.

He gathered his strength and pulled himself up from the floor. As he began walking up the stairs he passed momentarily at the door to the basement. A loud crack of a whip sounded, followed by the pained yells of a woman. His face contorted as his markings flared. With another snap of the whip came an even more agonizing yell. Fenris grabbed the door handle. He thought hard about what he would do if he went to save her. It would be useless. The mages would use his markings against him before any action could be taken.

With a frustrated sigh he released the handle and made his way to his closet to wait for her return.

**Predicaments**

Fenris lay in his pitch black room for what seemed like hours. Waiting. Although his eyelids begged for them to be closed and his muscles ached from the torture he endured earlier he fought to stay awake. He felt powerless, useless, hopeless. Something in her eyes, her demeanor, her voice told him that if there was a Maker he had sent her to him, that she would be a pivotal person in his life. It felt foolish to be so certain of this, especially since he had barely known her a day. But he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut. She was special.

Loud footsteps coming down the hall brought him out of his thoughts. Something was pushed into his door then he heard his Master retreat to his room. He sat perfectly still for a moment trying to listen. The shuffle of a body could be heard in the hallway. His door slowly creaked open, illuminating the space at his feet before a shadowy figure walked through the crack. The door was shut quietly and he heard her sigh heavily.

"Hawke," he whispered rolling over to light his candle. In the small room the little bit of light encompassed it with an orange glow.

She was bracing herself against the door. As her feet moved towards him she stumbled into the wall. He quickly rose to catch her and gently guided her body to the bed. She winced in pain as her back connected with the mattress. "Perhaps it would be better if you lay on your stomach," he suggested. She nodded to him and he assisted in turning her body over. Her head moved to look at him from the pillow. Other than a bruise building on her cheek and a busted lip her face looked relatively unharmed.

"How bad is it?" her voice cracked. He raised the candle to examine her back. Numerous slashes and welts remained, but he could tell most were already healed with magic and likely wouldn't scar.

"You are fortunate," he whispered as he rubbed one of the larger marks with his fingertips.

"I don't feel fortunate."

"You are lucky to be alive." Fenris felt his stomach drop at the thought of her inevitable death, and he quickly removed his hand from her back and propped his body against the bed. When you are a slave it serves no purpose to care about the lives of others. It can only be used as a weakness. He quickly pulled a wall up over his emotions. Through gritted teeth he spoke, "Never try to save me again."

She gave a confused laugh. "I'm sorry?"

"I am more than capable of handling myself. I do not need you to intervene on my behalf," he said with as much disdain as he could muster.

"You expect me to just sit back and watch while someone is tortured?" She rose slightly on the bed, groaning as her action brought her more pain.

Fenris turned to look at her. "I expect you to realize that there is nothing you can do about it." His voice grew louder with each word. "If they want to hurt me they will. If they want to hurt you they will. You cannot protect me." Her brow furrowed and her eyes gleamed with the beginnings of tears. He sighed and turned away from her, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "And I cannot protect you," he said softly.

"We are powerless, then," her words were weak with the realization.

"Yes."

"What have I gotten myself into," he heard her voice muffled through the pillow.

"_Why_ did you choose this?" he asked genuinely curious. He had been a slave all his life and had no memory of any other way. That someone would willingly put themselves into this predicament seemed absurd.

"Because," she winced as she sat up on the bed and threw her legs over the side moving to sit next to him on the floor. "I could not bear the thought of my mother having to endure this." She turned to look at him. "I would gladly take the place of another if it meant they would not have to suffer." Her face winced as she inched closer to him and brought a hand to rest on his leg. "I know you think it foolish that I intervened tonight, but I would gladly do it again, even knowing the punishment I would face."

The touch of her hand on his leg caused heat to build in him. He could not remember the last time another person touched him with such care. His hand began moving to cover hers, but before it connected he realized he was letting his guard down. Instead of caressing her hand, he flung it off him and stood to the ground. "You are a fool."

"Why? Because I will not sit by while innocents suffer?" Her tone told him that she was hurt by his outburst.

"No, because you actions are going to get you killed!" he leaned down towards her. "No one is going to save you Hawke. You are a slave. Caring for the well-being of others will do nothing but kill you sooner. The faster you realize that, the better off you'll be."

"And is that what you've done?" she choked out, tears welling in her eyes. "Are we meant to die as slaves, then? Watching those around us beaten and tortured? Watching children starve? Are we to sit back while the Magisters rape and destroy everything sacred in the world?" Her tears threatened to fall at any moment and Fenris could not look her in the eye. "No, I may not have been born with the 'gift' of magic, but I will not let it rule over me. I refuse to abandon hope."

"You are in Tevinter, Hawke. Hope abandoned this land long ago." He offered his hand to assist her in getting up. "You may have the bed tonight. Tomorrow you will need your strength." Through her pained face she nodded in understanding and allowed him to help her to her feet. With great care he guided her to the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. When she was settled in he blew out the candle and propped himself against the wall. The room was silent except for her labored breathing. Fenris began feeling guilty for his harsh choice in words. It was easy to forget that she was new to this lifestyle. He tried to remember as far back as he could, how he felt when he discovered he was a slave. Had he not had the same debates with himself? Told himself the same lies? Even though he had shut those feelings out long ago, a part of him still believed in her words. That there was still hope, that perhaps one day he could be free, along with all the other slaves. That he would have his vengeance on Danarius and the other Magisters. He listened for the sound of her breathing. It was still not deep or steady enough for her to be asleep. "Hawke," he called out in the darkness.

She shifted on the bed. "Yes, Fenris."

"I do not mean to sound cruel or cause you pain with my words. I am grateful that you saved me tonight. But because of your actions you were hurt in my place. I too do not wish to see innocents suffer." He cleared his throat to keep from showing too much emotion. "Though I cannot protect you, I do not wish to see you punished on my behalf. Promise me that you will not do that again. I do not know if next time…I will have the strength to…" he stopped himself feeling his throat tighten and heat build behind his eyes at the images of her body being beaten.

"I understand," she spoke softly. "I promise. But will you promise me something?"

He nodded his head, but then felt foolish knowing that she couldn't see him. "Wh-What would you like me to promise?"

"To never put that blue fist through me again," she chuckled. "My stomach still feels all weird."

His lip curled up and he couldn't help but laugh himself. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>:) Thank you for reading. Next chapter should be up soon. <strong>


	2. Act 1 Ch 2 A Little Adjustment

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have big plans for this story so I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read it! Some of the chapters may be longer than others. This is one of my shorter ones. Also there is a lot of heartache in this story and some chapters are mature for a reason. Violence, sexual themes, etc. will be throughout. But this is mainly a story about finding love. So even when it seems like things are bad, keep that in mind. No heartache in this chapter though. Also will switch between POV. Mostly told through Fenris, but some Hawke as well, and others. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**A little Adjustment"**_

Despite Fenris offering her the bed, which was very sweet of him, Hawke still barely slept through the night. The pain in her back, the sorrow from this whole situation, the realization that her life would be forever changed kept her awake.

Poor Fenris probably didn't slept at all either. Hopefully her own room would be provided soon, she got the feeling that his small personal space was precious to him. There were most likely few things that he was able to call his own. Imposing on her only ally wouldn't be the best way to start things off.

It had come as a great relief to have him as her companion. She gathered that he had been Danarius's bodyguard for some time, and as she had no experience being a slave his advice and mere presence had already helped her greatly. Not to mention he wasn't bad at all to look at.

While she stood guard at her new master's desk, which was a ridiculous task, she looked across the room to him as inconspicuously as possible. Elves had never really been that attractive to her, but then again she hadn't known many in her life. The contrast of his white hair and dark skin was breathtaking. And Maker his eyes, not only were they the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen, but they were deep and intense, fully showing his emotion. And how could she forget those lips, sweet Maker, they were perfect. She felt her stomach turn on itself as she imagined that positively sinful voice coming out of them. She took a few moments to further examine his mouth, the way his lips naturally pouted out, wondering just how soft they might be.

Completely forgetting herself she went off into a daydream of getting to feel his lips brush against her skin, the only thing that brought her out of it was his mouth curling up on one side. Wondering what he was smiling at she looked up to his eyes again and noticed him staring back at her, catching her in the act of ogling him.

Mortified, Hawke bit the inside of her lip to suppress the nervous smile from spreading across her face. As the heat began building on her cheeks she looked down towards her feet cursing herself.

"Hawke, fetch me my spell book," Danarius ordered her. She hesitated for a moment but only because she had no idea where he even kept it.

"Yes, Master," she responded spotting a book shelf at the other end of the room she began moving. Fenris cleared his throat and she looked over to him. He pointed to the table at the other side of the room. She nodded and walked over to it. There were quite a few books strewn atop it and she wasn't exactly sure which one her Master needed. She picked one up and looked to Fenris, he shook his head. She grabbed another one, he nodded a yes.

After she brought it back to Danarius's table she bowed slightly to him and took her place across from Fenris. When their eyes met both smiled widely at one another. Yes, thank the Maker she at least had him.

* * *

><p>On her second day at the estate Danarius decided that he didn't need her assistance in guarding his study and ordered her to assist the cook in preparing the upcoming meal.<p>

Men, she thought with a sneer. Just because she was a woman he assumed that she cooked. She had never even toasted bread. All her attempts ended with charred remains and grimaces as she tried to eat it. But at least she wouldn't have to stare off into space for the remainder of the day. Why this man would need a bodyguard, let alone two, was beyond her.

She found the kitchen only getting lost once in the process. The cook and two elven slaves were busy preparing the food. They didn't even look at her as she entered the room. She stood at the threshold of the door for a moment not wanting to interrupt them. Everyone seemed very involved in their work at the moment. The small blond elf finally looked at her with a startle. "Danarius asked me to come and help," Hawke offered.

The head cook looked up and motioned for her to join in helping the blond elf, clearly annoyed at her intrusion.

"I have to warn you," Hawke spoke as she approached her. "I'm not really the best at cooking."

"That's ok," she smiled. "All we really are doing is cutting. You can use this knife to slice carrots and potatoes."

Hawke sighed in relief and joined the girl, taking her cues as to how big the pieces should be and where to put them.

After what felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes, Hawke couldn't stand the silence. "So, I'm Hawke by the way. I just got here a few days ago."

"Yes, I know. You are to be Master Danarius's new bodyguard. There is much talk of your battle with the guards," she grinned.

"Yes, that was very gratifying," she chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Orana," she replied nervously.

"So Orana, what do you do here," she smiled trying to ease the girls tension.

"I mostly just help with the cleaning and cooking. I don't really know how to do much of anything else."

The girl was clearly enjoying being able to have someone to speak with, but it was obvious that she was nervous. She kept looking towards the cook between sentences to verify that she wasn't going to scold them. "Where are you from? I came here from Lothering. In Fereldan."

"Well, me and poppa…"

"Enough with the chatter girlies. There is work to be done. Get to it," the old hag cook ordered.

As soon as her back was turned Hawke stuck her tongue out at her. Orana brought her hand to her mouth to suppress her giggle.

After a few minutes Hawke leaned over and whispered to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

"It's fine. It's nice to have someone to talk to," she smiled briefly before going back to her task.

When the cook finally left, Orana and Hawke were instructed to cook the meat. She was incredibly grateful that she was not given this task by herself. Surely it would have burned it to bits, earning some form of punishment from Danarius.

As soon as they were alone, Hawke started up the conversation again, knowing that Orana wouldn't.

"So…" she paused trying to think of what they could talk about. Then an idea hit her. Fenris. Surely there was loads of stuff she could find out about him. "What do you know about Fenris?"

"The Master's bodyguard? I've never spoken to him. He is…"

"Intimidating," Hawke finished her thought.

"Yes," she smiled and continued cleaning the dishes while she spoke. "He was here before I arrived. Most of the things I know are things other slaves told me. So it might not be true."

"Where did he get those markings? What are they?" She picked up a towel and joined her.

"From what I have heard they are lyrium. Danarius issued them to him."

"Those markings were issued to him? In the form of lyrium? Wouldn't that kill a person?" Hawke asked completely stunned.

"Well, they say he is not the first Danarius had attempted the ritual on. Just the first that survived. From what the other slaves have told me it was quite horrible. They could hear his screams throughout the mansion. And when he finally came back, he had no memory."

The two continued cleaning up the kitchen in silence. Hawke couldn't believe that an act as vicious and tortuous as this was allowed to be done. In Fereldan any person who knowingly inflicted pain on another was considered a monster. Slave or no, Danarius would have been punished for this act if he had lived back home.

Then the words of Fenris echoed in her mind. _You are in Tevinter. Hope abandoned this land. _No wonder he was so quick to succumb to defeat. Any part of his life before was washed away when Danarius branded him. This is all he had ever known. Although, she found herself without her family she still had the memories of them. The thought of losing that, of not knowing their faces made tears come to her eyes.

"Hawke," his deep voice caused her to come out of her reverie. She looked to the door and quickly turned away when he noticed the emotion she wore on her face. "Has someone hurt you?" he asked quietly and walked towards her.

"No," she tried to smile. "I'm fine. I was just thinking. About things."

He eyed her warily but let the topic go. "Danarius would like to see you in his study when you are finished."

As she watched him walk out the door, she promised herself that she would not give up. She would carry enough hope for the both of them. He may not remember his life before, but she would spend every day she had with him replacing the memories he lost. Tevinter and the Magisters may have taken everything else away from them, but she refused to let them have her hope. One day she would find a way to get herself out of this mess, and he would be going with her. No one deserved to have this fate forced on them.

* * *

><p>It had been months since Hawke arrived at Danarius's estate. Initially it had been very difficult for her to adjust to life as a slave, but became easier when she started looking at it as if her master was a Captain and she was merely following orders issued to her. That had taken the sour taste out of her mouth. Even when she was young she hated being told to do something. Being asked was a different matter, so she really had to bury that stubborn side of her. Which was much easier when she found out the whippings would be a regular occurrence. Keeping her mouth shut, and her eyes from rolling had proven to be difficult, but she had finally decided to make the best of this situation for the time being.<p>

She was a slave. There was no getting around it. Escaping was not an option at the moment. She'd be found by his guards within hours. Danarius didn't believe she was ready to properly protect him, so she hadn't even left the estate. Finally, she had decided that if she was going to be a slave, she was going to be the best at it.

Anything Danarius asked her do, she made sure to do it to the best of her ability. Fenris still proved to be a valuable companion. If she was ever in need of clarification or help he assisted her without pause. Every night when she said her prayers to the Maker she thanked him for Fenris. He was a constant reminder that things could always be worse. If he wasn't here, there was no telling what her smart mouth or insubordination would have gotten her into. With him as a guide she had quickly become adjusted to this life.

And she had it much better than other slaves. The small room Danarius had issued her down the hall from his own may have been small, but it was hers. A small window that she could look out of to see the stars. A bed that she didn't have to share. Every night she thought of Credos and Orana, the only two slaves other than Fenris that she had actually developed any type of relationship with. Orana had become a friend of some sorts. After a few awkward conversations her insecurity gradually came down. She had opened up about her feelings, dreams she had, hopes that she refused to let go of. It was nice seeing her go from the small voiced mouse to a girl with passions and ideas. Hawke relished in being able to witness the transformation. Any downtime she was allowed, she sought out the girl. The two would talk for hours, it made her feel normal.

Orana even got Hawke to admit that she was attracted to Fenris. But that is where the feelings ended. He was definitely something nice to look at, but letting herself develop anything more for him would prove to be problematic. Danarius would surely use it against her. It was already obvious that the two had developed a platonic relationship, and sometimes their Master used that to his advantage.

Anytime Danarius threatened to use his magic to torture Fenris she would willingly do as he asked. Luckily for her, none of the tasks had been too repulsive.

At the moment Fenris and Hawke were trailing behind Danarius and Hadriana walking in the garden. They kept a few yards of distance between them so they had the privacy they desired to discuss whatever it was Magisters and Apprentices needed to speak of.

"Have you heard if Lucian will be joining them tonight?" she sighed, knowing that he would understand her reason for asking.

"Danarius hasn't mentioned it. But that does not mean he will not be here," he responded keeping his eyes forward on their master.

"I don't think I could handle the both of them again. One is bad enough, but together…" she scoffed.

"Yes," he finally turned to regard her. "It would appear that Lucian is just as fascinated with you as Hadriana is with me."

She dropped her jaw and gave him a mock look of surprise. "I am honored that a man such as him finds _me_ fascinating."

"I'm sure a lot of men find you fascinating," he smiled.

"Really," she smirked and stepped closer to him so that their shoulders touched while they walked. "And are you one of them?" she grinned. "Do you find me _fascinating, _Fenris?"

"I don't know if that is quite the right word. Curious. Stubborn. Hard-headed. Foolish…"

"Alright, I get it," she frowned and put space between them again. "I'm very daft. Look, I think I've come a long way since I first arrived. Thanks a lot to you, but I am getting better at this whole thing."

"You didn't let me finish," he shot a smile over at her which she met with one of her eye rolls.

"Continue if you must. But just remember, sticks and stones, Fenris."

When Danarius and Hadriana rounded a corner through the gardens he placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her closer to him. He leaned over to her ear and whispered in his deepest voice. "Captivating."

She smiled widely, and felt the beginnings of a blush building on her cheeks, but refused to let him see the effect he was so easily able to have on her. In an attempt to make him just as flustered she stopped walking and leaned into his chest, turning so that their faces were nearly touching. "Go, on," she teased.

Not seeming to be affected by her poor ploy he stepped closer and let his fingers run across her back. "Mesmerizing," he looked directly in her eyes. When he leaned further into her face, Hawke involuntarily let out a gasp of air. He gave her a cocky grin. "What of me, Hawke. Am I fascinating?"

It took her a moment to actually hear what he said. His mouth, his eyes, she was lost in them. When had he become so bold? She hadn't really thought this plan through. "I think you are great," she finally stuttered out.

He made an amused hum in his throat, and pulled away from her. "It appears we also need to work on your vocabulary."

She grinned and rubbed the back of her head trying to think of a more suitable word. But the only ones that came to mind she most certainly wasn't going to tell him. "Umm…amazing," she finally settled on with a chuckle.

"Amazing," he nodded his head then looked at her from under the swoop of his hair. "I suppose that will do for now."

"You don't play fair," she laughed. "You know exactly what you are doing with that _deep_ voice and those piercing green eyes."

"I don't know what you mean," he grinned and started walking again.

* * *

><p>It was obvious to Fenris that Hawke was beginning to adjust to life as a slave. It had been nearly four months and her whippings had drastically decreased. The insubordination she normally expressed when given an order had begun to wash away. Only he was ever a witness to her countless eye rolls, silent mocks behind her masters back, and sighs of frustration when he left the room. She had been given small quarters right down the hall from his own, which meant Danarius planned on keeping her. But she had a bad habit of sneaking into his room in the middle of the night 'because she couldn't sleep.' As much as he had grown to love her chats, he knew it was only a matter of time before they would be caught and severely punished. But at least he didn't feel so alone anymore. There was now someone, who due to their roles in the household, was a constant companion.<p>

She no longer reacted when Hadriana tortured him. Her feet would always be planted firmly to the ground next to her master with eyes forward, showing no signs of emotion. Danarius was quite pleased with himself, believing that he had broken her. But what he didn't know was after each night it happened, when the rest of the house had long been asleep, she would creep down the hall to his room. Tonight was no different.

Fenris lay on his mattress trying not to move. All of his muscles still ached from the grueling pain Hadriana inflicted on him. He would feel better in the morning, but tonight he knew he would hardly sleep. The sound of the door knob turning didn't even cause him to flinch. He had been expecting her. She walked in quietly and shut the door with great care to not make a noise.

"Fenris," she barely whispered. "Are you sleeping?"

"One day, Hawke, you are going to get caught," his words sounded like he was scolding a child. "What do you think will happen then? Danarius does not like it when his slaves fraternize behind his back."

"Is _that_ what we're doing?" she laughed. "I had no idea you wanted to _fraternize _with me, Fenris." Her voice still giggling she knelt down beside his bed and lit the candle.

He felt blood rush to his cheeks as he realized what she was implying. Her face became illuminated by the glow of the candle. A snarky smile stared back at him. Even in this light he could see the perfect lines of her face, her deep green eyes sparkling as the flame danced across them, her plump lips now moistened as her tongue idly traced them. His throat tightened as he looked at her.

"Here I thought you were a gentleman," she teased leaning just a little closer to his face.

He hadn't even realized he'd been staring at her and swallowed the excess spit that was forming in his mouth. "That is NOT what I said," he rushed out and rolled over quickly. On impulse he growled loudly at the effect she was so easily able to have on him. "Go away!" He said with more annoyance than necessary to help ease his humiliation.

She didn't speak right away, causing Fenris to feel a little badly at the tone he'd taken with her. She cleared her throat, which he knew was one of her signs for being uncomfortable. He rolled over to see one of her hands shielding her face from his. "Hawke…" he began in a soft voice. "I didn't mean…" on some strange instinct to comfort he reached out to her, starting to place a hand on her shoulder.

She brushed his hand away and forced herself close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was a little taken back and wasn't quite sure how to react. Instead of returning the hug, his arms were frozen in place around her body, but not close enough to actually touch her. "Are you alright?" her voice wavered into his chest. The feel of her breath against his skin caused him to shudder, and then a wave of warmth flooded over him as he realized how much his pain had affected her.

Some inner knowledge that he wasn't even aware he possessed brought a hand to the back of her head and began rubbing it comfortingly. "I'm fine, Hawke," he whispered and leaned his head back to look into her face. "But you shouldn't be here."

She brought her head up to look at him and released her hold on him. Fenris felt a strange emptiness at the absence of her touch. "I'm sorry," she looked into his eyes, her face now shadowed as her body blocked the only light in the room. "I just get so worried about you. Hadriana and Danarius, they're…they're," she struggled to finish the sentence, so he did it for her.

"Monsters."

Her face iced over and Fenris saw her jaw tighten as she breathed loudly through her nostrils. Through her teeth she spoke, "They're going to pay for what they do to you. For what they do to me."

For a moment Fenris actually believed that she somehow would find a way to make them pay for what they'd done. But then his cynical side took over. If he hadn't been able to be free from their grasps by now, how would she accomplish it? He started to argue with her, but then he felt soft fingertips running across his chest. Every muscle in his body tensed as he looked down to see her fingers trailing one of the lyrium lines that rested there.

In a soft soothing voice she spoke as she traced it. "They will suffer for forcing these on you. They will suffer for using them against you. And I will make them pay for ever hurting you." Her face winced and she turned her eyes away from him as her fingers splayed across his chest. "Trust me when I say they will beg for mercy long before I am through."

Her voice was even, no anger or hatred. She stated the phrases like they were a fact. He wanted so badly to believe her. As she finished speaking the only sounds in the room was their own heavy breathing. Fenris was surprised at how gentle her touch was. He normally associated pain with the markings, but her hands were soft, tender even as she tried to reassure him. As her hand followed the trail to his lower abdomen, Fenris watched her eyes intently. There was so much heartache, so much sadness. He wished he could wash all that away. On an impulse he reached for her wrist and brought his other hand to her neck pulling her face closer to his. Her eyes moved to his and studied them. The pulse in her neck pounded into his palm in rhythm with her labored breaths against his mouth. She parted her lips and leaned further into him, tilting her head slightly. But they stayed in that position, neither one willing to make the final move.

Fenris couldn't help but think '_what are you doing_?' Although Hawke was beautiful, strong, admirable, she was still his Master's slave. This would only end badly. Innocent flirting was one thing, but this... This was something else entirely. It seems she thought the same thing and gave him a weak smile before rubbing the side of her face against his.

"One day you and I will be free from the Magisters," she whispered into his ear. "I promise."

She gently nuzzled her face closer to his before removing herself from his grasp and standing up. "I'll let you get your rest. See you in the morning," she smiled down at him and walked out of the room before he even had a chance to respond.

When the door closed he stared at the ceiling for a moment and contemplated what had nearly happened. Never in the life that he remembered had another person affected him so. She made him impulsive, vulnerable. She made his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. What would a life with her be like? Away from Tevinter? Away from Danarius? For a brief moment he let himself imagine curling up next to her in front of a fire, before he pushed the thought away. Even if they were free, she couldn't possibly lower herself to be with him.

"You are a fool," he spoke aloud before sighing heavily. He rolled over to put out his candle and attempted to sleep, but all his thoughts kept creeping back to her. Even the pain was clouded by the memories of her touch on his skin.


	3. Act 1 Ch 3 A Lesson Learned

**A/N: Very graphic depictions of torture. You are warned. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**A Lesson Learned"**_

About a week had gone by since Hawke last visited him in his room. Ever since that night that _something _had nearly happened she hadn't been back. Whether it was because of his warning or because she was embarrassed Fenris couldn't tell. But he had to admit that he missed her visits. It had given him something to look forward to after the torture Hadriana would inflict on him. Now they rarely had any contact without their Master's presence. So that is why he currently was searching the estate for her. Danarius needed a nap from his _tiresome_ day, so he had some free time before he awakened. Perhaps it would be nice to catch up with her, see how she was holding up.

He was passing the stables on his way to the slave quarters thinking that perhaps she had ventured there to talk with that little boy she was so enamored with when he heard a loud ruckus from the stables. He paused and went to the door to listen.

"No one here to protect you now, girlie," one of the guards spoke. Fenris shook his head and moved to continue to his destination. Too many times to count had he witnessed the guards abuse their power over the slaves of the household. Most were never caught. The women they abused were too scared to turn them in. Not that Danarius would do much to punish them anyway.

"What makes you think I need protection?" a voice he recognized laughed. "Need I remind you that I kicked your ass in the last training session?"

Hawke. These guards couldn't be fool enough to try this on her. She was no frail woman. He walked back to the door and listened a moment longer just to be clear.

"You don't have your precious little daggers to help you this time."

Fenris peered around the corner to see Hawke and one of the guards circling each other in the main room of the stables. They had promised that they wouldn't interfere on the other's behalf and so far neither had broken that vow. So he remained frozen.

"Daggers. I don't need daggers to knock you on your ass," she said with the utmost confidence.

"You little bitch," the guard advanced on her but she quickly moved out of his way and gripped the back of his head slamming his face into the wall.

"You're going to pay for that," he sneered and started stalking towards her as he wiped the blood from his nose.

Hawke dodged the swing from his fist, catching him by the forearm and pushing him to the ground in one swift movement. The guard let out a feral growl then stood to his feet and advanced on her once more. Hawke was standing tall in front of him, not backing down. Despite the seriousness of this situation, Fenris found himself smiling as she beckoned him to try again.

The two started dancing circles around each other once more. Though Hawke had a cocky smirk on her face the guard's sneer was blood curdling.

Every swing of his fist only met air. Every grab with his hand was just a fraction too slow. It was easy for him to just sit back and admire her, but then a pulse in his stomach jarred him back to reality. This would have to end eventually. He should step in before it's too late. At least make his presence known, maybe that would deter the guard from accosting her further.

Just when Fenris made up his mind to enter the room, the guard swung on her again, but this time finally wised up to her antics. When she dodged out of the way he caught her with his opposite hand around the neck and pushed her back against the wall.

Hawke gripped the hand, trying to loosen his grasp. "Not so fast now are you," the guard hissed into her face. She was struggling for breath, her feet dangling, fighting to reach the ground beneath her.

Before he was aware of his actions, his body began moving on its own accord. He grabbed the guard by the shoulder and spun him around, pushing him into the other wall.

He could hear Hawke gasping for breath behind him, but his eyes never left the guard's. Relishing in how the tides had quickly changed.

"You will not touch her again," he stared into the guard's eyes, refusing to break his intimidating demeanor even if on the inside the voice in his head was screaming for him to stop, knowing that it would only end in severe punishment.

"Didn't know you had a claim on her," the guard choked out, struggling to find the words as Fenris's hand tightened, but was determined to get a rise out of him.

It worked, the voice in his head receded as he squeezed his neck, loving the look as his face as he struggled for air.

"Fenris," her soft voice and light touch on his arm brought him briefly out of this trance. Her face was calm, but he could see the fear in her eyes as she tried to coax him into letting go. She too knew the repercussions of this action. "Fenris, it's ok. I'm fine. You need to let him go." He could hear her speaking, but the words were lost on him. Every insult, every beating sprang forth from memory. He looked back to the guard and tightened his hand leaning further into his face. He sensed her stepping closer to him, her touch became a little more firm. "Please, Fenris. Listen to me." Her fingers lightly ran across the length of his lower back, trying to soothe him, bring him back to reality.

He knew she was right. What good would it do to take this guards life? It would make him feel better for maybe a few hours, then Danarius would find out. He would be beaten, shackled, tormented. Or worse, Hawke would as well. He shook his head to end this madness, then released him and took a step back, bringing one arm around Hawke's body pushing her behind him in an attempt to shield her from any backlash from the guard.

"You will regret this," the guard snarled holding his neck attempting to bring his breath back. Fenris felt Hawke grip his arm and waist as the guard advanced on them. "Danarius will hear of this, you can be certain." Fenris made sure not to flinch or show any fear at the guard's words, waiting until he left them alone in the stables.

When he felt his presence leave, he let out a frustrated sigh then abruptly turned to Hawke. "What were you thinking?"

"He started it, Fenris. I was only defending myself," she countered clearly unsure why he was angry.

"You can't just go around antagonizing the guards," he snarled.

"I didn't antagonize him," her voice grew louder. "What would you have me do?" Fenris could see anger build in her face. Her cheeks became flush, frustrated tears welling in her eyes. "Would you rather I just sit back and let him take me? Is that what you want? For me to cower each time one approaches me?"

"No," he raised his defenses as her the volume of her voice increased. "But you have to be smarter, Hawke. I will not always be here."

"No one asked you to intervene. I was doing fine on my own," she threw back at him.

"I wouldn't have to intervene if you weren't so stupid and stubborn!" he yelled.

Her face fell in a look of shock and hurt. "I'm stupid? You think I'm stupid," she spoke a little lower, obviously pained by his choice of words.

Fenris wouldn't let it have an effect on him. She had to learn that acting this way could get her killed. "Yes, I do," he gritted through his teeth.

"Good to know," she choked out and flew out of the stable, pushing his shoulder back as she passed him.

He waited a few moments, listening as her feet stomped back towards the main house. A wave of shame fell over him. He shouldn't have spoken to her that way. He had to remind himself that it was a good thing that she tried to defend herself against the guards, even if it had only made her a greater target. He should go to her, apologize. Try to explain his outburst.

"Hawke," he called to her retreating form. "Hawke, wait!"

She didn't look at him, but stopped just a few feet shy of the house, waiting for him to approach.

"I didn't mean that," he spoke softly as he approached her. When she didn't respond and refused to look at him, he took a step further and reached for her arm to turn her around. She swatted him away, and he heard a muffled sob fall from her lips. "Hawke, please," he begged. "I'm sorry. Don't cry. I didn't mean it." His heart fell. Few times did she let the wall down and show the emotions that she truly felt, and it always seemed to be caused by his careless mouth. He walked in front of her just in time to see a single tear fall from her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"It's ok, Fenris. I know that sometimes I can be stupid. I didn't mean to yell at you." She finally looked at him with a tearful but hopeful smile. "Forgive me."

"Only if I am," he said slightly joking.

"Deal," she grinned and sniffled a bit.

The moment was quickly interrupted when a servant came out of the house and informed them that Master Danarius would like to speak with them. Both inhaled sharply but didn't hesitate in going to him as quickly as possible. When they walked into the study the same guard that attacked Hawke was standing by his desk, looking at them with a victorious grin as they walked through the threshold.

"I have been informed that you have deliberately put your hands on one of my guardsmen, Fenris. Explain yourself," Danarius's voice was rich with authority making Fenris cower. He knew what would come next. No amount of explaining would get him out of this one.

"It is as he says, Master." Fenris bowed. "I deserve to be punished."

"What!" Hawke moved to stand in front of him. "No, this is my fault. I antagonized him. Fenris was only trying to stop it from going further. Punish me!"

_She truly is stupid, _Fenris thought. He pushed her back behind him and propped his hands on Danarius's desk. "But I was the one who made the move against him. This is my fault Master. The punishment lies with me."

Danarius looked back and forth between his two slaves, clearly puzzled by the predicament he was placed in. "Both so eager for punishment. What an odd situation this is." He grinned wickedly and Fenris instinctively moved his body in front of Hawke's to try and protect her from anything the Magister had planned. "An excellent idea has just occurred to me. Since both of you are so _willing_ to accept the blame on behalf of the other, I will grant you your request."

Fenris exhaled loudly though his nostrils, trying to prepare himself for whatever he had planned. He looked back to Hawke and wished that he could do something to shield her from this, but knew the thought was hopeless.

* * *

><p>Once in the dungeons it became clear what his plan was. He would punish both of them, forcing the other to watch as he did so. He decided that perhaps it would be best if Hawke went first, since usually Fenris's punishment left Danarius so drained.<p>

Hawke was stripped of her armor and given a small white tunic to wear. The guards strapped her down to a table by the arms, shoulders, hips, calves, and feet.

Fenris could see the panic building in her eyes. Whippings she had been given before, but nothing like this. She wanted to look to him, Fenris could tell, but he was glad she had the will not to. He wouldn't have been able to take seeing the full amount of her fear.

When one of the guards emerged from a side room carrying a red hot branding iron, Fenris jerked his shackles. His action caused Hawke to look in the direction of the door. Her breaths began to quicken, her fists clenched as the guard moved closer and closer towards her. A frustrated yell escaped her lips as the realization of what was about to come dawned on her. She tried to struggle in her restraints, but soon realized it useless.

"Where we should put this?" Danarius smiled and examined her exposed flesh. "She will definitely need one on each thigh, but don't worry Hawke I will have those removed."

Fenris saw her face tighten in anger and the strong muscles of her arms flex in frustration. He tried to look away, but the guard beside him grabbed him by his long hair and forced him to watch.

"But this first one I think I shall make you keep," he continued. "We don't want it anywhere too noticeable now do we? Wouldn't want to ruin you? You are after all so lovely to look at."

Hawke banged her fists in frustration. Fenris could feel every muscle in his body twitch, the pit of his stomach dropped, saliva began to accumulate in his mouth. _No, not her. Please. She hasn't done anything wrong. It was me. I am to blame. She tried to stop me. No, not her. Not her. _

Danarius pushed up the short tunic she wore, revealing her stomach. "Yes," he grinned. "I think this will do nicely." He shot Fenris an evil smile before backing away to let the guard do his work.

Fenris watched in agony as the guard approached her. Her stomach began heaving up and down in a frantic rhythm, her breaths coming in quick bursts. She started to whine before it even touched her skin, her body naturally reacting and pulling away from the hot metal.

As it connected with her flesh a blood curdling scream filled the dungeon. She thrashed her head in agony, her body arching and trying to bend against her restraints to get away from the pain. Fenris could hear the singeing of her flesh, smell the burnt odor coming from her body. He thrashed again in his shackles and let out a frustrated yell as she started convulsing on the table, tears streaming down her face, her body fighting for air.

She was given only a moment of reprieve before the guard was back with another branding iron. This one intended for her thigh. "No," she begged. "No, please. I'm sorry." She started sobbing as the guard continued towards her. "No," she chanted over and over again through her tears.

_No not this. I do not wish to have this memory. _He tried to turn away again only to have the guard jerk him back forward.

This time when the brand hit her flesh, Fenris was sure her lungs would give out from the terrible scream. Quickly the guard removed it and pressed it down again on her other thigh. Hawke tried to yell, but a gurgling sound in the back of her throat kept her from it. Mercifully, she turned her head away from Fenris before letting the vomit escape her mouth.

He wanted to run to her, to hold her, tell her everything would be alright. Kill all these guards, kill Danarius, leave this place, never look back.

Hot tears of defeat rolled down his eyes as the sounds from Hawke ceased. He was a fool. He could never protect her from the cruelty of Tevinter. Soon she would be just as broken and empty as he was.

Danarius gave a pleased look his way, loving the reaction he had gotten. Fenris could see the wheels in his head turning. Already he was planning on using her against him. Through all the years of torment and agony he had endured never had Fenris truly broken in front of him. His Master had finally found his weakness.

Danarius looked directly in his eyes. "This one is for you, Fenris." He pointed to the brand now permanently etched into the flesh of her stomach, and then reached his hand over her thighs repairing the burnt skin that lingered there. One of the guards came in with a bucket of water and dumped it over her face. With a gasp of air she came to and immediately began whimpering and shaking against her restraints. She took a large inhale as she tried to regain her normal breathing.

Finally when her movements became less frantic and her whimpers less intense Danarius pulled her tunic down. Hawke winced when it connected with her marred skin. Her restraints were removed and she was ushered to the same corner of the room as Fenris. The two were allowed only a moment before he would be moved to the table. As the guards worked on his restraints another held Hawke upright in front of him. Her hair was drenched from sweat and water. Bits of her vomit lingered on her chin and neck. Her body was still shaking from the whole ordeal.

He stared into her eyes, tightening his facial muscles to keep from losing his emotions, seeing her like this. A trickle of warmth fell down his cheek. Upon seeing it she immediately began crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears. "I'm so sorry."

Fenris was at a loss for words. He couldn't speak. He couldn't comfort her. There was nothing he could do but wait his turn.

When his shackles were finally lose, Hawke was put in his place and he was ushered to the table. He didn't resist as the straps were placed around his body, or when the bit was placed in his mouth.

Danarius wiped away his angry tears before laughing to himself. Then Fenris felt the familiar sting creep up from his toes. Soon it was moving further up his body. He couldn't resist jerking as the lyrium in his flesh ignited with such pain he was sure he was being branded again. He tried to remain coherent, to show as little pain as possible for the sake of Hawke. But when Danarius shot more energy into his body, he arched off the table and tensed his muscles trying to fight it. He heard a muffled cry escape through the barrier in his mouth.

Even through the pounding in his ears and his labored breathing he could hear Hawke's sobs from across the room. She was begging Danarius to stop, pleading with him for mercy. All this accomplished was causing Fenris more pain. His Master shot an even more powerful burst of power through him. Fenris clenched his fists so hard he was sure blood was drawn, if not for the bit in his mouth his tongue would have been bitten in two. Danarius pulled the magic from his body granting him only a moment of relief before shooting it through him again. He continued the action repeatedly hoping for Fenris to pass out, but he was determined not to. With all his strength he held on to consciousness. Once Danarius ran out of mana he gave up trying and allowed Fenris to be removed from the table.

They were kept in the dungeon for the night. A guard stood across the room from them. A barrier of metal poles separated their two small cells. It was bad enough that Fenris had to hear her cries, but he was forced to see them as well. He forced himself to stare at a point on the floor rather than look at her.

After a few agonizing moments Fenris eyed the guard across the dungeon. They were being watched fiercely to ensure they would not try to make contact. The sounds of Hawke's soft whimpers were burning into his ears. If he could just look at her, tell her everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Everything would not be fine. There was no use in trying to convince himself that she would beat this somehow. Like him, she would be broken, a tool to serve their master. There was no escape.

Another guard joined the other and the two began conversing, momentarily ignoring their presence.

"Fenris…" he heard her pained whisper. He knew she was crying. Seeing her like this, he couldn't let it be burned into his memory. He took a deep breath and turned further away from her.

"Fenris…please look at me."

No, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Even though he didn't want to see her in this state, having her see him would be just as bad. "I can't."

A muffled sob echoed from her cell before he heard her body moving towards the bars that separated them. "Are you okay?"

Despite all that had been done to her, she was concerned with his well-being? Even though the pain Danarius inflicted on him was monstrous she would be forever branded with this mark. Cursed to live out the remainder of her days with the constant reminder that she was nothing but a tool to be used by the Magisters. Just as his lyrium branded him.

"Caring about my well-being is what got you into this mess, Hawke. I don't want nor need your help. Leave me be." He knew it didn't mean it. Her concern for him touched him deeply. A part he thought lost had been awakened by her, but like everything else in his life, Tevinter would take her from him too. It served no purpose to allow her in.

"Fine," she spat at him. "If loneliness if what you want, then you can have it. I'm fine by the way. So glad to know you care," she finished with a soft cry.

What little of his heart was left broken at her words. It wasn't fair. He did care, far too much. Why couldn't she see that this was only making it worse for them? If he treated her like everyone else, pushed her away, did his duty, they could possibly live out their lives with as little pain as possible.

"At least now I know that it's not me you are concerned with but yourself," she continued. "I won't try to help you anymore. Obviously, my care for you is one-sided. I will not make the same mistake again."

It was better for her to build the wall up, push him out. No matter how much it pained him, distancing himself from her was the best choice. They were to work together and nothing more. He couldn't let her suffer on his behalf. "I am glad you finally see the truth," he spoke quietly preparing himself to deliver the final blow. "I will never care for you."

A single hot tear streamed down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. From the corner of her eye she saw him move across his cell to lean against the wall. _Liar,_ she thought. It was clear in the way he looked at her and the way he spoke when in her presence that he did. He no more wanted to see her hurt then she wanted to see him. But if this was how he would choose to deal with their situation, fine. After all he had been a slave much longer than she had. Maybe this was his way of coping. She wondered if he even knew how long he had been one. How far did his memory loss go? Had the gentle, open-hearted man she knew was within him ever had a chance to love, to have a family?

Perhaps he didn't know and the wall built up around him was to censure out the death and pain that tainted this land. But still, a part of him longed for freedom, his hope had just been buried along with his other feelings. Would she not have done the same thing? Was it not easier to pretend that freedom wasn't an option? That she was doomed to this life, never to find escape?

Hawke sat against the wall parallel to him and gathered what little strength she had left. Wiping her tears and pulling back her emotions, she stood to her feet. At first she hissed as the pain of her burn carried throughout her body, but after taking a moment to compose herself she dusted herself off and walked towards his cell. She felt his eyes on her as she moved. With the guards still distracted she needed to get this out before she lost the chance.

She gripped the bars that combined their cell and finally looked to him. "Tevinter may have taken everything from you, but I still see the hope in your heart. If you wish to see nothing more than a fellow slave when you look at me, I understand, but I can't do that. You are the only friend I have Fenris." She paused to compose herself and ensure that he was hearing her words then kneeled to be at eye level with him. "I need you. Please do not abandon me."

He wiped his face in frustration and sighed loudly. "You do not know what you ask, Hawke. Danarius will always use you against me. Do you not see what he has already done? Which do you think hurt me worse, the pain he inflicted on me or the burns he put along your body? He already knows you are my weakness, and I yours. No good will come of this. It will only bring more suffering."

"I _need_ you Fenris. I don't care how much I suffer," she pleaded.

"But I do!"

"Oi, other side of the cell, missy. Unless you want a matching burn across your back," the guard yelled from across the room.

Hawke stood to her feet and hesitated a moment before she walked to the other side and let her body slide down the wall. She would beat this. Never in her life had she given up. Somehow she would find a way to regain her freedom. Everything had a purpose. She just needed to find out what the one behind being a Tevinter slave was. Despite her predicament her father had always taught her that there was a reason behind it all. So there was a reason here somewhere. With or without Fenris she would have to keep her strength. She couldn't give in. If there was purpose to being here she would find it.


	4. Act 1 Ch 4 The Hero

_**A/N: Big thanks to my followers! And even bigger thanks to Hatsepsut. This might not have ever been posted without your words of encouragement! Thanks you sooo much! This chapter is kinda gruesome, too. Heads up**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**The Hero"**_

As expected Hawke distanced herself more and more from him. Only coming for aid when she direly needed it. It pained him at first, she had called him her friend. Said that she needed him, and what had he done? Turned his back, offered her nothing in return. In truth, she was the closest thing to a friend he had ever known. No other slaves had ever shown concern for him or even attempted conversing with him. Although he imagined, most were probably put off by his appearance and he didn't exactly welcome contact. But from the very beginning something had been different about her. He was drawn to her, longed to see her, hear her speak his name. In the pit of his soul he felt as though he was meant to find her, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to bury those thoughts.

The memories of that night would be forever etched into his mind. Her body writhing uncontrollably along the table. Her pleas of mercy as Danarius tortured him. Most of his nights had been spent sleepless, unable to banish the images from his mind.

Hawke however seemed unaffected by the entire ordeal. Never a foul word was whispered from her lips to their master, even her concealed eye rolls had decreased drastically. How long had it taken for him to give in? Perhaps this was what she was doing. But his intuition told him otherwise. Periodically, she would disappear for hours on end. He was constantly trying to come up with excuses for her absences. One time 'she was helping the cook move some boxes' another time 'she was cleaning the stables.' Where she actually was wondering off to was anybody's guess. But after Danarius would send for her, she'd come rushing in the room, clearly out of breath, apologizing profusely for her tardiness. So today when his master asked him where she was he had already been trying to come up with excuse, but it was difficult trying to think of one he hadn't used.

"I believe she is…in…the…courtyard." He came up with words as he said it, which he was sure Danarius would see through. "Practicing with her new bow," he quickly added.

"What good is having two bodyguards, if only one is ever here," the Magister's voice was dangerously low. "Fetch her." His arm flung towards the door in rage. "Now!"

Fenris moved quickly. He knew Hawke wasn't in the courtyard, but where she actually was a mystery. Franticly he searched each floor, knowing that if he didn't return soon they both would be punished, and he didn't know if he could deal with that again.

As he reached the first floor there was still no sign of her. In a mad dash he made for the kitchen, praying the he would find her. "Seen Hawke?" He called to the servant girl stirring the soup.

"Yes," she responded. "She was just here a few moments ago." As she continued preparing the evening meal she cut her eyes to him. "You should speak with her. Perhaps she'll listen to you better than me. I know how much she cares for you."

"Speak to her about what?" He raised an eyebrow. Perhaps this girl could provide some insight into her odd behavior.

"They call her their 'hero'. And it is sweet what she is trying to do, but sooner or later the head cook will notice. I can't keep coming up with excuses.'" Now Fenris only felt more confused. Why did _she_ need to give excuses for Hawke?

"Speak clearly, girl," he ordered with a little more authority than he had any right to.

"My name is Orana, Fenris. Since you are neither my master nor over me in the household I would appreciate it if you used it."

A deep sneer spread across his face at her tone, but he needed answers. "Fine. Orana. Speak clearly."

"Thank you," she smiled over at him. "Hawke is trying to teach me to be more assertive. I hope I didn't offend you," her voice quickly became nervous. "I thought that since she spoke so highly of you perhaps I could give it a try. Did it work?"

"I used your name didn't I? Now tell me where she went."

"Out behind the slave quarters. Not a moment before you arrived." Immediately, he started towards the door. "Fenris, tell her to be careful. She is the only friend I have. I would hate to see harm come to her."

A million thoughts were racing through his mind. How had she become some kind of a 'hero?' Why hadn't she trusted him enough to let him in on her plans? It also seemed that perhaps she wasn't nearly as angry with him as he thought. That slave girl, Orana, said that she spoke highly of him. He quickened his pace as he remembered the point to this searching. Danarius wasn't a man you kept waiting.

As he approached the back of the wooden building he saw her, crouching down on her knees in front of that same elven boy that had touched her so deeply on her first day at the estate. She was smiling widely at him then pulled a loaf of bread out of her pack. The boy's face lit up with glee as he took the food and began eating it. Before she stood to her feet she placed a heartfelt kiss to his forehead and then grinned down as she watched him enjoy his extra food.

Fenris was fuming. Was she an idiot? Stealing straight from under their master's nose. No matter how noble her intentions, this was an act that could end in her death. Before he had time to approach a woman came running out of the building speaking franticly towards her. Hawke nodded and began rushing in his direction. As she flew past him he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back slamming her against the wall.

The impact jarred her and anger was building on her face until she realized it was him. "Fenris," She smiled trying to look innocent. "Wh-What…what are you doing here?"

Oh, he wasn't going to let her get off that easy. Flashing him a beautiful grin was nearly enough to calm his anger, but not quite. "What are _you _doing here," he pushed into her shoulder.

"Ouch," she grimaced and moved her hand to push him off of her, but he just pushed down harder. She rolled her eyes but didn't look at him when she spoke. "Clearly, you already know what I am doing here. Orana told you didn't she? "

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you," he let go of her and crossed his arms at his chest.

"They're starving Fenris," her eyes pleaded for understanding. "One loaf of bread won't be missed."

"I'm beginning to think you like being punished, Hawke. Are you crazy? If Danarius finds out…"

She stepped closer to him, putting one hand to his chest and a finger to his lips. "He won't find out. They won't tell anyone." She removed her finger and stared up at him from under her eyelashes, captivating him instantly. "Don't be mad. I know I should have told you, I just didn't want you to get in trouble." He had to give it to her, she knew exactly how to make him putty in her hands. With one look it was like he was the only one who had the power to make her happy again.

"I'm not mad," he sighed and motioned for her to follow him back to the main house. "But you need to be more careful. I'm running out of excuses to tell Danarius. He is starting to suspect I'm sure."

She stopped as she walked past him through the door and placed a hand to his elbow. "Thank you." Her other hand reached for his neck and pulled her face closer to his. Fenris felt his body tense. A suppressed giggle reached out of her throat before she placed a soft kiss to his cheek and then ran to meet their master.

He couldn't stop his lip from curling up as he chased after her. If he was being honest with himself he rather missed her affection. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad every now and then. Maybe if they were careful things could be hidden from Danarius.

His positive thoughts came to a screeching halt as he walked into the Magister's study. A strong back hand went flying across her face. The force of the impact caused her to stumble back a little, but she quickly regained her footing. Fenris noticed a sneer building on her face as she clinched her fists, but in an instant she let them go.

"I am sorry, Master. I am still adjusting to life as a slave and…"

She was quickly cut off by another hand across her opposite cheek. "I am not interested in your excuses. You have been here long enough. You're making me start to wonder if I should just let Lucian have you," he spat at her.

Her body tensed at his nephew's name. Everyone in the room knew what he was implying by the statement. "I understand," her voice shook. "It will not happen again."

Danarius grabbed his staff and made his way out of the room. The two of them followed without pause. "I believe there is something quite interesting that you will like to see, Hawke," he called over his shoulder. She gave Fenris a concerned glance. From experience he knew anything 'interesting' by Danarius's standards was usually foul and evil. While he eyed the red marks staining her cheeks he saw the wheels in her head turning trying to figure it out. An overwhelming desire to reach out and soothe her burning skin swelled through him.

In an unprecedented act he placed a hand to the small of her back as they descended the stairs, letting his fingers gently caress it before pulling back, afraid of being seen. Noticing his gesture she smiled sweetly back to him. It felt nice to give her comfort even in such a small way as this. Before their torture she had sought it from him often, and he honestly missed it. Over time his initial feelings of curiosity _had_ changed to friendship. And now he missed her. It didn't help that his ever increasing attraction and that something else building just below the surface that he wasn't quite willing to admit to were becoming stronger. All he knew was when she smiled at him like that he felt like he could take on the entire Tevinter army. Finding renewed strength and hope in her despite his incessant need to push her away had been the greatest gift the Maker had given him. Even if he was reluctant to tell her, she was the reason he got up every morning and the only reason he ever smiled. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, he smirked shyly and nervously brushed his hair out of his face as he turned away from her.

As they rounded the steps to the first floor she bumped into him, reactively he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. When she smiled brightly up at him and pushed into his body he realized she'd done it on purpose. Slowly he guided his fingers across her back giving her a crooked grin to tell her that he knew exactly what she was doing. Her cheeks somehow reddened more and she turned away from him.

Fenris couldn't believe it. He was flirting with her. And perhaps even more unbelievable was that she was flirting back. And quite stupidly right behind Danarius's back. Perhaps his words of warning hadn't affected her. Well, he wasn't one to talk. With her staring at him like that he wasn't even able to heed his own words.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs their Master turned swiftly back to them. Both tried rather unsuccessfully to hide the smiles lingering on their faces. "Is something amusing?" he hissed, stepping towards them. Fenris quickly straightened his posture wiping his face of emotion. Hawke however was having a harder time and actually laughed in her throat as she turned away from him. "I'm sure you will find what I have to show you quite amusing, my little Hawke." He gripped her arm and began dragging her out the side doors to the main courtyard at the back of the house.

Fenris followed and saw the look of panic wash over her face as she took in the sight before her. Danarius had five slaves lined up in a row, all with their backs exposed to the whip wielding guard that stood behind them.

"It seems we have some unhappy slaves in our midst," he spoke loudly to the crowd. All of the occupants of the house had now been ushered out to the courtyard by the guards to watch the spectacle. "So much in fact they have found a _hero _to save them from my cruel ways."

Hawke flinched and inched herself closer to Fenris looking up to him with guilty but pained eyes. He wanted to tell her it would be alright, but knew that was a lie. Instead he moved to stand in front of her, close enough to shield her from the sight and provide the only comfort he could give. He heard her breath choke behind him as she pressed her forehead to his back and then quickly withdrew.

"Tell me who has been stealing from me and I will let you go," Danarius offered to the five slaves.

They all looked to each other for a lead before one finally spoke up. "Master, we don't know who's been stealing from you," he stuttered.

"Lies!" Danarius yelled.

"Honest," another chimed in. "We don't know what you are talking about, Master."

The magister made a disgusted look and then walked towards the two of them. He peered at her over Fenris's shoulder and spoke in a low menacing voice. "Then I guess I will have to beat every slave until one confesses." Hawke shifted behind him and gripped Fenris's elbow as Danarius walked away. "Beginning with you five," he yelled.

"_Wait," _Hawke whispered. He shut his eyes and tightened his jaw in anticipation for what he knew she was about to do. "Wait!" she yelled louder and stumbled forward. She held her hands up in surrender at Danarius. "It was me. I stole from you."

"I know," he responded rather arrogantly. "Yet no one is willing to give you up. What an effect you have had on my slaves," he stalked towards her. Hawke breath was uneven, nervous as she looked into his eyes. Every fiber in Fenris's being wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. Hawke would now be at the mercy of this filth and he was as always completely powerless to stop it.

"Because of you these five will be beaten along with you, and anyone else who dares to defend you against their Master again," he hissed through his teeth inches from her face. As he moved to walk away Hawke made a fatal mistake.

Grabbing his arm she pulled him back.

Without a word Danarius hit her so hard across the jaw, Fenris was surprised it hadn't been dislocated. The force of the hit flew her back across the ground. After a few moments of being dazed she slowly moved to her knees spitting out blood into the dirt.

"You will never touch me without permission," he yelled then kicked her square in the face sending her flying onto her back with her knees bent under her. Fenris jerked and took one step towards her before Danarius turned to him. He froze in place and turned his eyes away from his Master's like a cowering dog, cursing himself for being so weak.

Hawke gargled something from the ground, diverting Danarius's attention back to her. "Did you say something, slave?"

Though wincing and her face covered in blood Hawke gradually sat up and made her way to her feet. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked him in the eyes. "I said, let me take their punishment."

_Shut up Hawke! _Fenris thought.

"What an excellent idea," he gave a wicked smile. "I am not an unreasonable master," he turned to the rest of the crowd. "She is after all the culprit." Hawke the rose from the ground and followed Danarius to the center of the courtyard.

The guards released the five slaves and positioned Hawke to take their place. Her eyes never left Fenris's as they stripped her of her armored top and bound her hands. A guard placed the rope that held her hands in place on a hook above her head. Fenris could see the terror building in her eyes, though she tried hard to hide it. In an attempt to give her strength he showed no emotion to what was about to happen, though his insides were screaming for him to save her.

Danarius noticed the exchange going between them and looked from Hawke to Fenris several times. "Ah, my little wolf. Come," he motioned for him to stand next to him. "I would hate for you to miss this." Fenris closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together, but did not disobey his master's order. Hawke eyed him the entire time but finally turned her head into her arm as he approached her side.

"How many lashings, Sir?" A guard asked.

"Hmm…" Danarius rubbed his chin. "Well she has agreed to take on the punishment of six slaves. At fifty a piece that puts her at roughly around 300. Let's just see how long she can last," he smiled wickedly.

Hawke's body straightened on the pole she was attached to. Her forehead pressed into it as her breathing slowed. Her eyes closed tightly before she opened them up and raised her head, ready to receive her punishment.

Danarius nodded to the guard, who without hesitation flung the whip at her back. She jerked slightly and took a sharp inhale but did not scream. But with each lash her body jerked more forcefully, her breaths became more labored. A cry however never left her mouth. A few muffled groans of frustration and pain could be heard, but she would not scream.

By the time she had twenty lashes her back was covered in whelts and gashes; blood beginning to trickle down to her waistband. Even while she was in this state, Fenris couldn't help but admire her. She had a strength and a will he had never encountered in a human, let alone a woman. A part of him wanted to encourage her not to give in. Seeing the look on Danarius's face as she refused to break was satisfying. But another part of him could not stand to see the sight any longer. Her body being beaten and mutilated. If she would only let go this could all be over soon, and she wouldn't have to endure any more pain.

With the 25th lash Hawke angled her head slightly back and hissed through her teeth. All the muscles in her arms flexed as she gripped her binds trying to secure her proud posture. Fenris knew she was beginning to lose the battle. But in a last act of defiance she turned her face towards them and peeked at Fenris from behind her arm. Her eyes were watered and bloodshot from the pain her body fought to ignore. Why did she always have to make him feel so helpless? Every part of him wanted to end this, to rip Danarius's heart from his chest, to gather her in his arms and run as far away from here as he possibly could. But he knew that was impossible. He would barely make it out the gate with her in this weakened state before both of them would be taken down by a guard. As if sensing his confliction she gave him a soft smile that said she understood before looking to Danarius turning the softness into a cocky grin. The Magister stared her down before flicking his wrist at the guard. Another one appeared beside the whipping guard and handed him "the cat." Fenris felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the torture device. He had become quite acquainted with it over his years here. The ends of the long whip were split into nine different parts each having a small claw at the end that was intended to catch the flesh and rip it from the body when pulled away. He felt his face redden with anger and tried not to look at Hawke, but knew she saw his change in demeanor and for a brief instance Fenris saw panic spread over her face. Quickly she regained her composure and pressed her forehead against the pole.

The guard gave a menacingly laugh as he rolled his wrist to deliver the first blow. Hawke's back arched widely and a small cry left her lips as the claws connected with her flesh leaving open gashes on her shoulder. The blood had barely started running down her shoulder before the second lash was delivered. The scream from her mouth echoed through the otherwise quiet courtyard. Many of the slaves including Fenris had to turn away. Seeing the strong indomitable Hawke wail and cry as the blood began pouring from her body was torture in itself.

Being too proud she tried to continue to fight through the pain, bracing herself against the pole and keeping her legs planted firmly to the ground. But with each lash her body relied more and more on the suspension of her arms to hold itself up. She let frustrated tears flow from her eyes as her legs slowly began to give. The guard noticed her weakening and moved the whip to his less tired arm throwing one more aggressive swing, ripping it back forcefully. Hawke inhaled sharply then her eyes rolled back in her head before she hung lifeless on the pole.

Danarius raised his hand for the guard to stop. Fenris felt relief that this may finally be over, but he was also panicking. There was so much blood and she wasn't moving.

If his master had killed her, Fenris decided that he could not let him get away with it, he would rip his heart from his chest that instant and not give a second thought to the consequences.

"Pull her down," Danarius ordered.

Two guardsmen lifted Hawke's body up and off the hook that now carried her weight and placed her rather roughly on the ground.

"Does she live?" he asked not sounding at all concerned.

"She does," a guard responded. "But her pulse is weak."

Danarius crossed his arms at his chest and pursed his lips.

_Do something, _Fenris thought but didn't speak. Openly showing that he cared for Hawke would only give his master reason to let her die. In fact he was sure he would do it just to prove that he held the power over his happiness. Instead he stood very still and watched her body for any sign of life.

After a short time with no response, Danarius pushed his hand out towards her, shooting a red glow over her body. After it had dissipated Hawke sucked in a lung full of air and arched her back, pushing her shoulders to the ground. Finding that the pressure being applied to the raw flesh there was painful she whimpered and tried to sit up; just to have a guard push her back down. She tried to stifle her cries as her body fought through the pain, but steady tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"Take a look at your Hero!" Danarius yelled to the crowd. "Her life like all of your hangs in _my _hands." The magister began summoning a ball of purple energy. He aimed it at Hawke and just before he released the spell a small voice from the crowd cried out.

"Leave Hawke alone!"

Fenris turned and saw the small elven boy, Credos, stepping out from the crowd. A woman was trying to shush him and pull him back, but he was not listening.

"Leave her alone!" he cried again.

Danarius paced to Hawke, who rolled over on her side to look at the boy. Her body was still weak, and with her back more exposed Fenris could see the extent of the damage. Large gashes covered her skin, and were now filled with dirt. Blood still oozed from many of the marks, but most had already begun to clot. As Danarius stepped in front of her, Hawke scowled at him. "Such loyalty you possess. It's a shame you are not a mage. What a mighty Magister you would have made," he smiled wickedly before turning to the boy. "You, come here."

He slowly crept out of the crowd, more than a little scared, but despite his young age, acting quite honorably. Hawke grinded her teeth, but pushed herself up on to her knees, watching Danarius closely, trying to anticipate what he had planned for the child.

"The fate of this boy rests in your hands, Hawke," Danarius whispered to her as he gripped the back of the boys head, dragging him in front of her.

Her eyes grew wide at the realization of what the Magister was planning. Shifting her gaze to Fenris's briefly she cowered in front of Danarius, "What would you have me do, Master?"

"Two of my slaves have lied to protect you. Kill them for their treachery," he waved his fingers at the guards, who grabbed the men and pulled them to the center of the courtyard. The magister gripped the boy more fiercely and flashed Hawke a wicked glance. She struggled to her feet wincing and hissing through her teeth with each move.

"I understand, Master," she looked down not meeting his eyes. Fenris could see the torment in her face. Save a boy by killing two innocent slaves who were only trying to protect her, or hold her ground and let the boy die. No doubt Danarius would kill the two slaves regardless. At least this way she would not have the blood of the boy on her hands as well. This only reminded him that it served no purpose to care for another when you were a slave. Danarius always saw it as a weakness and would exploit it by any means necessary. But he couldn't help but think_, Would I save the boy? What if Hawke's life was on the line? _

Hawke turned her back to the crowd, revealing the mangled flesh covered with blood and dirt. Danarius shot a quick bolt from his fingers, closing most of her wounds. She jerked at the unexpected sensation, then approached the guards. One of them warily handed her a dagger. With her face and body still covered with her own blood, the top of her body only concealed by her breast binding she moved in front of the slaves. Fenris watched her with pity. He knew this act would surely break her. She would never be able to forgive herself. Her feet paced in front of the slaves as she tried to gain the courage to do the deed. Both men were crying, pleading with her for mercy. Hawke twirled the blade in her hand as she turned to face Fenris. Through the hard demeanor she was trying to convey, Fenris was still able to see the pain behind her eyes. She held is gaze for a moment then turned to face the slaves. "I am sorry," she whispered.

Before the slaves could offer any last words, Hawke quickly slit one's throat then spun around piercing the other through the chest. She pulled the blade out and flicked it into the ground, looking at Danarius expectantly. He pushed the boy out of the way, and Credos cowered away from both of them scooting back towards the crowd.

"Well done, my little Hawke," he began clapping slowly. "Meet me in my study when you have cleaned yourself up."

With that the crowd began to silently disperse going back to their duties, eyeing Hawke with looks of betrayal and anger. Fenris knew what they were thinking. She was one of them, she helped them, and now she'd turned on them. But he knew the guilt, the pain she would face for years to come. Even though his master was retreating back into his mansion, Fenris couldn't help but stare at her. Her breaths were heavy, he could see her chest rise and fall dramatically while she clinched her fists looking down towards the ground. Feeling his gaze on her she slowly lifted her head. Their eyes met for a moment before she let her hands go lax and her body jerked trying to hold back the emotion building behind her eyes. Unable to restrain his desire to comfort her, he walked briskly towards her. As he approached she reached for him, but pulled back when she heard Danarius speak. "Fenris, I believe Hawke can find her way around the mansion without your help. Come, my little wolf."

He dared to stare at her a little longer before responding, "Of course, Master." He saw her jaw clinch as she turned away walking briskly in the direction of the slave's bath house.

Fenris followed Danarius impatiently, looking back to Hawke's back periodically as they walked inside. All the other slaves began shying away from her, nearly cowering as she passed. _She does not deserve this life. The guilt of this action will consume her._


	5. Act 1 Ch 5 Her Duty

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and sticking with my story. You guys are the best!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act 1<em>**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_"Her Duty"_**

Fenris stood in Danarius's study, patiently waiting for Hawke's return. He tried to anticipate her reaction to the events of this day. Over the time he'd known her, it was clear to Fenris that her heart would be breaking. Although she was strong, it was unclear how she would handle the guilt of what she was forced to do. Fenris had learned to desensitize himself to such actions. He had been forced to kill countless innocents at the order of Danarius. Long ago he buried any inner conflict he harbored, knowing that if he allowed himself to dwell too long on his actions they would consume him. Hawke however would be a different matter.

The sound of footsteps approaching the door caused him to draw his attention there. Hawke slowly approached the room and waited outside the threshold for permission to enter.

"Come, girl," Danarius motioned with his hand as he stood from his desk. Hawke entered the room limping slightly. Her face was still bruised and beginning to swell where she had been slapped and kicked. One of her arms hung lifeless at her side. Fenris couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she must have felt as she put on her armor, and noticed that her shoulder guard was not in place. Why Danarius insisted that they wear such ridiculous armor was beyond him. Perhaps it made them look more menacing and threatening to his foes. His own armor was uniquely handcrafted for him. Hawke's had just recently been commissioned for her. The plated boots she wore came to a sharp tip at her toe, leather buckles ran up her calf to hold the boots in place. Tight black pants hugged her legs. The material was made to be strong, but flexible so she could move swiftly if need be. The black jerkin she wore on top had a similar purpose, but had a light metal breastplate that rested over it protecting her against incoming attacks. One black gauntlet, which could be used for a weapon if need be, armored her left hand. Her right was fitted with a small black fingerless glove that made it easier for her to shoot her bow. The shoulder guard that she was not wearing usually was placed on her left side and matched her gauntlet. He had to admit that she did look intimidating and their armors complimented each other well, making them look even more threatening.

"Tell me," Danarius spoke while he circled Hawke. "How do you feel about what has just transpired?"

"How do I feel, master?" Hawke asked, not fully grasping what the Magister was referring to. The pain? The beating? The death of the two slaves?

"Yes, feel. I need to know that you do not harbor any ill feelings towards me if I am to keep you," he stopped in front of her, bringing his hand to her face and lifting her chin to look at him.

"Of course, Master," she spoke without emotion but her words slightly slurred through her swollen mouth. "My punishment was warranted. I was foolish to let my feelings cloud my judgment."

"I see," Danarius released her face and turned his back to her.

"You have been so generous with me," she continued. "I lost sight of that. I will not make the same mistake again."

"And what of the slaves you executed?" He turned on his heel to look at her. "Do you resent me for that action?"

"Their blood is on my hands, not yours, Master. I hold full responsibility for their fate," she bowed slightly at him.

Fenris was taken aback by her demeanor. The proud, strong woman he respected was now cowering in front of the Magister. _Perhaps she has finally realized there is no hope, _he thought and felt a little of his own dwindle.

"Hmm…maybe you are not a lost cause after all," Danarius grinned as he walked behind her and began examining the gashes that lingered on her shoulders. As he pulled her jerkin up to inspect further, Hawke hissed through her teeth and jerked at his touch. "You have proven yourself today. Would you like me to heal your remaining wounds?" he asked peering at her over her shoulder.

Fenris watched her face intently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, Master." As Danarius splayed is hand across her back Hawke shot her eyes open and for only an instant Fenris saw the disgust lingering on her face as the healing magic coursed through her. When finished, the Magister pulled her jerkin back down and moved away from her. Hawke rolled her shoulder and swung her arms back and forth testing for any pain, then brought a hand to her face feeling the swelling still lingering in her jaw. Danarius moved in front of her and placed a hand to her cheek healing that as well. "Thank you, Master," she forced a smile to him and nodded her head before walking to take her place in the study next to Fenris.

Her eyes briefly met his as she turned to stand next to him, but that was the only contact she gave. Fenris couldn't help but notice that she was standing a little further away from him than usual. It was probably just a coincidence but when he dared to look at her through the corner of his eye, he noticed that her normal casual and relaxed stance was now harder and more rigid. He quietly stepped closer to her wanting desperately to somehow show her that he understood what she was going through. Danarius was deep in concentration and scribbling away in one of his tomes, completely distracted. Fenris saw this as an opportunity to try and comfort Hawke. He moved his hands from resting behind his back to his sides along hers. He slowly and gently grabbed her fingers and squeezed. As Hawke finally turned to acknowledge him, her eyes began to glass over with moisture from tears that threatened to come, but held her composure and squeezed back. Fenris let go of her hand and moved back to his original spot, disappointed that right now that was the only comfort he could give.

He heard her inhale deeply but when he looked again at her, the hard stance she had previously taken was now reflecting her normal self.

They stood in silence by side for some time, both analyzing the bookshelf across from them. The only sound in the room was their controlled breathing along with Danarius's quill against his paper. What he had that was so important to write for hours on end was beyond Fenris. The arrogant son of a bitch was no doubt writing some auto-biography about his magical conquest or his great feat of searing lyrium into another man's flesh. Fenris felt a snarl building on his face and was glad when a slave entered the room to announce that dinner was being served.

Danarius didn't acknowledge the girl but wrote a few more lines down before rising from his desk and walking towards the door. He and Hawke followed behind him before he turned to address them. "I will be visiting my quarters before dinner. Your escort is not needed for the time being. I will meet you at the bottom of the stairs." Fenris and Hawke nodded and waited for Danarius to retreat to his room. Once his door was closed Hawke moved to walk, stepping in behind her Fenris placed his hand at the small of her back as he led her through the corridors of the mansion. Her head turned to smile weakly back at him. They were rarely given the opportunity to feel like anything other than slaves and although the walk was short he knew she would appreciate the gesture. As they rounded the stairs Fenris kept his hand in place but let it wander to her hip squeezing it gently as they walked down. Just as they were about to take the last flight she turned into him, stopping his movements by placing her hand on his shoulder. Fenris turned to see her downcast eyes shielded from him by a swoop of hair. He let his hand run across her waist before it rested on the opposite side.

"Fenris," she whispered and squeezed his shoulder. Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Moving his free hand to brush the locks of hair out her face he answered, "Yes."

"I'm glad I at least have you," she forced a smile. "I can't imagine this life without you."

"You will always have me," he replied, shocked at the truth and sincerity in his voice. Trying to fight his desire to open up to her was useless. Although he had never expressed tenderness to anyone, something about Hawke made him actually want the walls to come down. She was kind, generous, beautiful, talented, inspiring, courageous…to only name of few of her assets. Being without her companionship over the last week had been agonizing, seeing her but not able to reach out. Despite this horrible outcome, today's events had shown him something. He wanted to be there for her, no matter the cost. It was worth it, if only to feel normal for a little while. He leaned his face in closer to hers, closing his hand around her cheek and whispered with conviction, "Always."

Hawke moved her hand to his neck and began playing with the hair just at the base of it, before smiling up at him. Her body reached up on its tiptoes as she began closing the distance between their lips. Fenris felt his body tense and his stomach grow nervous but did not stop her advance. Kissing her would be by far the greatest memory he would have.

But before he could commit it to memory footsteps resounded on the stairs above them. Both of them pushed off each other and jetted down the remaining steps, rushing to land at the bottom before their master arrived.

Standing on opposite sides, facing each other, they waited for his arrival. Hawke smiled across to him. Fenris felt suddenly embarrassed under her gaze and curled his lip up before lowering his head to hide the fluster she was causing.

Danarius approached without a word and walked past them. The two of them followed him into the grand dining room taking their places behind his chair. Fenris was glad that Hadriana was not here tonight, but Hawke was not so lucky. Lucian was visiting again and eyed her every step as she entered the room. Fenris didn't even try to hide his scowl as he passed. Hawke had been through enough today, he couldn't bear to see her have to endure anymore at the hands of this filth.

"So," Lucian asked about midway through dinner. "Has Hawke been adjusting well?" Fenris always hated how they talked about them as if they weren't in the room and sighed under his breath.

"Actually, she is fitting in quite nicely. Just a few _minor_ mishaps, but after today I think she will be much more agreeable. Don't you think so, Hawke?" he turned to look back at her.

"Yes, Master," Hawke answered and bowed her head to him.

"Everyone here seems to be really taken with her," he continued. "Isn't that right Fenris?" For a second Fenris thought he may have witnessed something between them but realized it was just an ordinary question and released the tension in his limbs.

"She is quite special, Master," he answered as he cut his eyes to Hawke, who had completely forgotten herself and was actually smiling over at him.

"They seem to have taken to each other nicely," Lucian noticed. The sound of his voice caused Hawke to realize where she was and she bit her lip back darting her head forward again.

"Indeed," Danarius added. "They've haven't truly had an opportunity to work together but I think they complement each other well." Lucian dropped the topic but eyed both of them as he continued to eat.

When they finished the meal Lucian turned to Danarius, "Uncle I have need of Hawke this evening." Both Fenris and Hawke shuffled their feet and darted their eyes to each other.

"What for?" Danarius asked warily. "She is not a toy, Lucian. I will not have you spoiling my new pet."

"I won't spoil her," he eyed her form, licking his lips.

Danarius looked at his nephew then back to them. "Privacy, please," he waved for them to leave.

Hawke and Fenris walked to the edge of the room with their backs to the table. "Fenris," she spoke timidly. "What's going on?"

"Danarius will not let him touch you. He is quite particular with who he gives his 'pets' to," Fenris finished the sentence with a snarl.

"Oh, that makes me feel much better," she whispered. "What kind of Maker forbidden land is Tevinter! Selling your own body is one thing, but selling another's?"

"Would you expect anything else from the mighty Magisters?" he responded with disgust.

"No," she sighed.

"He will ask that he be allowed to have your services tonight," he continued answering her original question.

"What kind of services?" she stuttered.

"Fenris!" Danarius called. "You may return."

"If he tries to touch you, run," he spoke quickly. "I mean it Hawke. Don't try to fight him. Just run. Danarius will not punish you for that. He wants you 'unspoiled.'"

He and Hawke shared a concerned glance before he walked back towards the table. As he approached his usual position behind his master, Danarius whispered to Lucian with a warning under tone. "Once the massage is through you are to send her directly back to her room. Is that clear?"

"I understand Uncle," Lucian smiled and made his way towards Hawke, who was now staring back at him warily. He grabbed her arm and forcefully jerked her out of the room. The only solace Fenris found was that Hawke did not have lyrium burned into her skin. He had given countless massages to Hadriana and then endured the excruciating 'reward' for his efforts as she sent pulses of energy over his body.

"I've lost my appetite," Claudia choked out and threw her napkin on the table before walking briskly out of the room.

Danarius acted unphased by her departure and chopped down a few more bites of food before rising from his chair, not uttering a word as he walked back to his study.

* * *

><p>As Lucian approached Hawke the evil sneer spreading across his face made her skin crawl. This was not going to be good. Anything Lucian needed her services for was sure to be disgusting. With a fierce grip to her arm he dragged her into his quarters and pushed her onto one of the arm chairs. Hawke didn't dare say a word. This situation was bad enough, if she antagonized him it would surely only get worse.<p>

"You are to do exactly as I say, without question. Is that understood?" Lucian asked from across the room. Hawke nodded her understanding and stood to her feet awaiting his order, but preparing herself to heed Fenris's words if need be.

Lucian ordered Hawke to run his bath, which she did without question and rejoined him in his main chambers awaiting his next order. With a wicked smile he walked towards her and turned around spreading his arms out wide, signally to her that he desired her to de-robe him. After giving a fierce eye roll she set to the ropes and buckles holding his clothes up. A few times she had to swallow the bile coming up her throat at the sheer disgusting sight of his body. Luckily, Lucian didn't notice her distaste for him and stood proudly completely nude in front of her.

Hawke followed behind him as he made his way to his bath and sunk down in the heated water. A nervous tingle was building in her stomach at the anticipation of his next request.

"Bathe me, Hawke," his wicked voice commanded. Swallowing her pride she knelt beside his tub and grabbed a wash cloth. Once she had a sufficient lather she began working on his body. She had to try extra hard to detach herself from the chore. His pale skin was loose and blotchy with patches of dark wiry hair covering his back and stomach. Each time her hand accidently brushed against it, she had to force back a gag. This man was not only vile, but incredibly disgusting. Purposefully, she refrained from cleaning his more intimate areas not sure if she would be able to refrain from throwing up on him. To her luck, he didn't push the issue and motioned for her to fetch his robe.

When he stood from the tub, Hawke was grateful his back was to her, because the sight of his wet nude body made her stick her tongue out in disgust.

After he left the tub, she waited patiently in his room for another order from him, hoping that perhaps this would be the extent of his need of her. But when he splayed his naked body across his bed while lying on his stomach she knew that she wouldn't be so lucky. He then ordered her to massage his _aching_ back.

Now the knots were starting to build, there was really no way she could perform the task without sitting on the bed next to him. Surely this had been his plan all along. Once she sat down she knew it would only make it that much easier for him to take her if he wished.

But after today's events another beating was not something she thought she would be able to stand, so she hesitantly did as told and kneeled next to him while she began kneading his loose flesh.

Hawke gagged at the same moment Lucian moaned in delight, effectively hiding her disgust for him. Again she found herself grateful that he was unable to see the look on her face as she continued to rub her hands across his back. Maker, was this man foul. Every groan that escaped his lips only made her hate him more and more. One day she would relish in seeing him suffer, and unfortunately today would not be that day. She was still at the mercy of her master, but in her heart she knew that would not always be the case. In an attempt to separate her mind from this gross task she closed her eyes and imagined Fenris beneath her. She tried to picture his beautiful lips urging her on with moans of delight. How wonderful it would be to feel the hard, lean muscles of his back flex and give underneath her hands.

It only somewhat lessened the bitter taste in her mouth. No matter how much she tried to picture the handsome elf, Lucian's pasty skin and coarse hair would always pull her back to reality.

As she reached his lower back he let out a deep intense groan of pleasure and rolled over. Hawke immediately stood from the bed and turned her back on him as she saw his erection.

"Finish what you started, slave," Lucian hissed.

"I am sorry," she spoke with sincerity trying not to provoke his anger. "But Danarius would not approve of this action."

"You would be surprised what Danarius allows his slaves to do. Even if you are his 'new pet' I think he will make an exception. After all I'm not technically spoiling you."

"No," she answered more fiercely.

"I am not giving you a choice, bitch. Do it or suffer the consequences."

Hawke turned back to him and for a moment considered doing what he was asking of her, but then Fenris's words echoed through her mind. _Just run._

In a flash she bolted towards the door, momentarily fumbling with the lock. Her heart was pounding. If she could get to Fenris he would stop him from doing anything to her.

Finally she was able to open the door and saw him jump of the bed and hastily put on his robe as he charged after her.

* * *

><p>Fenris waited patiently by Danarius side while he wrote by candlelight. Although the door was closed, Fenris fought desperately to hear any sound on the other side to signify that Hawke had returned, but was ultimately disappointed.<p>

Danarius finally yawned and put his quill down making his way towards his chambers. As they passed the corridor that held Hawke's quarters, Fenris noticed that her door was still open with no sign that she had been there. Danarius paused only a moment and continued walking to his room. As he reached the door he shut it slowly behind him leaving Fenris alone in the hallway. He entered his quarters quietly, keeping the door ajar so he could hear her approach.

It had been hours. _Why isn't she back yet?, _he thought. _She should be back by now. _He tried to lie on his bed, but found that he couldn't find a comfortable position so settled for leaning against the door frame so he could quickly go to her. The house was silent except for the creaks of the old wooden walls. _It's been too long. Something is wrong. _In another completely unprecedented act, Fenris walked from his room to search the house for her. He knew that Lucian usually stayed in one of the grander guest's rooms downstairs and made his way there.

She certainly had an effect on him. Never before had he concerned himself with the wellbeing of another slave. But Hawke was different. She was neither born into this life nor forced into it. She had chosen it. Chosen it to protect a loved one. For some reason he felt like he could relate to her, understand why she'd done it. There was a kinship building between the two of them, an attraction, if he dared say. He felt bound to her more than he did to his own master. No one in his short life had been able to touch him so and he would be damned if he again sat idly by while she suffered. As he neared the end of the stairs he heard hushed voices, and strained to hear them more clearly.

"You are not my master, Lucian." He immediately recognized the voice as Hawke's. "I will not allow you to use me in this way."

Fenris peered around the wall to see Lucian in his robe. He had pinned Hawke in the corner of the hallway across from his room. Both arms were pressed to the walls on either side of her. To Fenris's relief, Hawke was still fully clothed.

"_You_ will not allow _me_," Lucian hissed into her face. "You will do exactly as I say," he growled as he took a step closer to her.

Fenris could see her posture shrink under his words before she stuttered out. "What would you have me do?"

Lucian relaxed his position. "Now that's more…" Hawke cut him off with a kick to the groin. Lucian groaned loudly and buckled over from the pain. Hawke took the opportunity to race away from the mage, but was quickly halted by a quick burst from his fingers. She was able to take a few more slowed steps before leaning on a table that rested against the wall in the hallway.

A paralysis spell, Fenris recognized the effects and felt his insides twist as he tried to determine the best way to stop Lucian. Perhaps he should wake Danarius, or simply rip his heart from his chest? Both options seemed unlikely.

Frozen with his indecision he watched as Lucian approached Hawke from behind and twisted his hands into her hair before bending her over the table. "You _will _do as I say, slave," he gritted through his teeth as his other hand began raking under the waistband of her pants.

On impulse Fenris stalked towards him. "Unhand her," he demanded.

Lucian jerked as he saw him approach but did not relent on abusing Hawke. "This does not concern you," he spoke slowly before turning back to her pushing her head into the table. Fenris heard her whimper and knew that she was actually trying to scream but due to the effects of the spell was unable to do so.

"If you do not let her go I will be forced to…"

"To what slave?" Lucian's voice grew louder and he pulled Hawke into a standing position. Dragging her away from the table he held her head up with a fist full of hair.

"I'm warning you, Lucian," he growled.

"Oh, is she yours? I thought there was something going on between the two of you," the mage smiled menacingly as he pulled her head to the side and licked the length of her neck. Hawke's eyes widened and a single tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

In a flash, Fenris pulled Lucian off of her and pushed him into the wall. He was on the verge of losing his control and gripped Lucian's collar whispering lowly, "Do not ever touch her."

In his moment of emotion his lyrium brands ignited, casting an eerie glow over Lucian's face. With every ounce of his willpower he fought to suppress the urge to phase into him, pulling out his heart. Lucian saw his hesitancy as an opportunity and pulsed magic painfully across his scars, causing him to buckle over in agony.

Although his body could focus on nothing but the pain, his mind knew Hawke was still lying helplessly on the floor next to him. He fought through the agony he was feeling, forcing his body to move towards her. She still lay paralyzed with her head turned towards him. Fenris could see the tears falling from her eyes as she watched him being tortured unable to move from her spot. Her fingers twitched and her hand slowly reached for him.

Fenris growled and pushed with all his strength to go to her, but Lucian shot one more painfully hard burst through his body, causing him to collapse just out of her reach.

"Perhaps I should make you watch," Lucian grinned as he paced to Hawke pulling her up forcefully by the arm.

"Lucian!" A feminine voice resounded from down the hall. "Put her down this instant."

Fenris forced himself up onto his elbows to peer at the figure. Claudia stood at the base of the stairs glaring at Lucian. "But…" Lucian began to protest.

"Enough," she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You heard what Danarius said. She was to be returned to her room."

Fenris was surprised, he had never seen Claudia be so aggressive, but was nevertheless grateful for her arrival. He crawled up onto his knees and moved towards Lucian and Hawke.

Lucian gave him a glare that told Fenris both of them would pay for this sooner or later. He hissed into Hawke's ear, "This is not done," before releasing her from the paralysis spell and storming back to his room.

Hawke crumbled to the floor, still weak. Forgetting that Claudia was there, Fenris brought her to his chest and cradled her head gently under his neck, trying his best to soothe her as she shook in his arms. "It's over," he gently whispered as he caressed the back of her head. Her grip on his chest tightened and she pushed into him desperately needing him to make her feel safe again.

"Perhaps you should take her to her room, Fenris," Claudia offered from the end of the hall. "I will speak with Danarius tomorrow regarding Lucian's actions. For what's it worth, Hawke I am sorry that I did not arrive sooner."

"Thank you," she choked out in a whisper and pushed herself to her feet. Fenris soon followed and took her hand in his letting her wrap herself around him as he led her back to her quarters in the darkness.

As they approached her room the glow of the small window she had illuminated her bed. She slowly released him and stepped inside shutting the door behind her. Fenris halted her movements and took a step inside. "Do you need anything?" he stuttered out, unsure of what to really say. With her back still to him, Fenris could see her shoulders begin to shake as she buried her face into her hands. On impulse he reached for her arm turning her around. "Hawke," he said soothingly. She refused to look up at him, inhaling a forced breath before her sobs began. As gently as he could he cradled her in his arms, placing one hand to her waist with the other at the back of her head as he guided it to rest on his shoulder. Although he was slightly uncomfortable with her tears, comforting her came surprisingly easy. He rubbed the back of her head pulling her closer to him. Finally Hawke relented and wrapped her arms completely around him crying desperately into him. Fenris had rarely allowed another to touch him willingly, but this felt right. She made him feel needed for more than just for his skill. She needed his companionship. "I'm here, Hawke. I won't leave you."

"You can't know that," she pushed off of him. "We are slaves, Fenris. You've said it yourself, the Magisters will do with us what they will. Did you see what Lucian nearly did to me? How can you be so sure that Danarius won't separate us?" Wiping the tears from her face she moved to sit on her cot.

"I don't," he confessed and kneeled down in front of her.

She leaned into him, tears threatening to fall again at any moment. "If I didn't have you, I'd be so lost," her words choked as she struggled to find her breath. Her lips puckered into a pout as she reached for his face cupping his cheek. Fenris turned into her hand, relishing the affection. Never before had someone been so open with him, so honest. It felt good to know that she felt the same about him. Before Hawke he was an empty shell, her confidence and strength had fueled his own and for the first time in his life he felt like he needed someone as well.

Snaking his hand up her arm until it rested atop the hand she had on his face, he gripped her fingers and kissed each one on the knuckle before smiling weakly back at her. "I may not be able to say anything to make your situation better, but know that I will always be here for you," truth and conviction were evident on his words. "I cannot stop what Danarius or the others do to us, but I will not abandon you." He kneeled up so his is face was a little higher than her own and placed her hand to his heart. "I will do everything I can to protect you."

He was glad when he noticed her lips tugging up into the beginnings of a smile. "I know you will," she whispered. "It's just sometimes this all gets to be too much," her smile faded. "When they hurt you or others, and I just have to sit back and watch. I can't take it, Fenris."

Seeing her this distraught made him feel so helpless. If only there was some way he could comfort her openly without their master finding out. And then an idea dawned on him.

"What if we came up with some sort of signal to each other," he was surprised at the excitement in his voice, but Hawke clearly didn't understand what he was saying. "Some way to show the other that we care without letting Danarius know."

"Like something secret just between the two of us?" Her eyes lit up when she realized what he was suggesting.

"Exactly," he curled his lip up and squeezed her hand at his heart.

"What about a wink," she suggested and scrunched her left eye at him.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Too obvious."

She bit the inside of her lip and absent mindedly began rubbing his chest as she pondered what their secret signal could be. Fenris's heart swelled, she looked completely adorable so lost in thought. This thing between them, whatever it was, was so unexpected but the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. On its own accord his hand moved to push her hair back behind her ear. Before pulling away he playfully tugged on her ear lobe as he ran his fingers down her neck.

Her eyes shot up at him. "That's it."

"What is?"

"This," she mimicked his previous gesture, tugging on her own ear lobe. "That isn't too noticeable, but it's something we would recognize."

"It might work," he smirked and tried it out on his own ear. "Yes, I think it will do."

They both smiled at each other as they pulled on their own earlobes. "What will it mean?" Hawke asked.

Fenris leaned into her dropping his voice to a serious tone, "That I have not abandoned you. If no one else cares I do. You will always have me, Hawke."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I needed this."

"So did I," he confessed and kissed her on the cheek. "Get some rest. It's late," he breathed into her ear.

Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck and planted an equal kiss to his cheek. "You will always have me, as well," she whispered into his ear before burying her head in his neck. He squeezed her one more time before getting to his feet.

"I will see you in the morning," he nodded to her.

Just as he was about to close the door she called to him. He turned back to see her lightly tug on her ear lobe before wrapping the blanket around her body. He smiled brightly at her and tugged his own before closing the door behind him.


	6. Act 1 Ch 6 Their Signal

**A/N: This is a short one. Thank you all so much for the encouraging words and taking the time to read. It means a lot to me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**"Their Signal"**

A few nights later Hadriana visited the estate, Fenris immediately knew she was in one of her moods. Her eyes pierced into his flesh throughout the whole evening meal, telling him what was to come. To his relief Lucian returned to his home that morning, and from the fierce argument he heard him and Danarius in, it was clear he would not be returning for some time. For some reason the Magister had been very adamant about leaving Hawke untouched. Well, at least _she_ would be granted some reprieve for the time being.

After Danarius retired to his bed chamber for the evening, he and Hawke set out to patrol the estate. Really, this was a job for the guards but it was one of the few times they were ever allowed to be alone and he found himself enjoying the task now that he had her to join him.

Once they made their way to the back wall, Fenris turned towards her. She was deep in thought and still clearly affected by all of the things that had transpired over the last few weeks.

"How are you doing?" he asked with genuine concern and walked to her side.

Her weak smile told him that she was trying to cope. "I'm just glad I don't have to go through all of this alone." For a moment he thought she was going to take his hand, his pulse began to race at the idea, but she thought better of it and pulled back. "Orana won't talk to me. Credos thinks I'm a monster. All of the other slaves seem to be terrified that at any moment I'm going to gut them. You are the only one willing to be in my presence for more than a few minutes. Thank you by the way," she smiled. His heart warmed knowing that he was able to at least give her some comfort. "Tevinter isn't at all like I pictured it," she sighed as they continued walking the grounds.

The thought amused him. What could she have possibly imagined when she came here? "Tevinter is nothing but power hungry mages and even more foul Magisters; why _did_ you seek refuge here of all places?"

"Well, mother wanted to go to Kirkwall. We have an uncle who lives there. But with Bethany being an apostate I thought maybe she would be better protected here. At lot of good that did me. Carver died, I'm a slave, Mother is a servant. It seems Bethany is the only one who didn't get screwed out of whole the thing."

"You care a lot for your family. They are lucky to have someone like you watching out for them," he grinned at her hoping to brighten her spirits.

"Thank you," she smiled weakly. "I hoped that by bringing them here we could be the family father wanted us to be. No more running from Templars. But it seems I made a mess of that. I just hope that mother is being treated well."

Fenris closed the distance between their bodies and brushed his hand along hers, hoping that she would be bold enough to reach out to him. When she felt his fingers twitch against hers, she smiled then hooked her arm in his as they continued walking.

"You said that Magister Clayden was your father's friend. Does that not bring you comfort?"

"Only a little. It was clear when we arrived here that his friendship with my father would only get us so far. He seemed angry that we would come to him, but once he realized my sister was a mage he gave us this option. I figured it would be better if only I was sent into slavery. And this way Mother would get to be with Bethany. I don't know if I did the right thing, but what's done is done. There's no changing it now." Hawke squeezed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked.

It was nice having her here. Before she arrived his life felt empty. There was no purpose. Every day was the same, get up, do what his master commanded, go to sleep and start over. It had been so long since he felt anything other than anger, but since meeting her something within him had changed. Seeing all of her strength and determination through her predicament made him remember what he was like before his hope was gone. It had been so long since he thought of freedom, but now he couldn't help but wish that one day the two of them would be free and perhaps he could finally find happiness in her.

As they entered the main house, Hadriana's voice echoed from the dining room. Hawke pulled on his arm ushering him to the main stairs. No doubt hoping to pass by the mage unnoticed. Fenris had been lucky this evening at dinner, but knew by the tone of her voice that if she saw him pain would soon follow.

Just as they were ascending the stairs the slave she was yelling at cried out.

"Please Mistress. I didn't mean to insult you…"

She was cut off by a hard smacking sound. Hawke froze in place at the bottom of the stairs. "That is Orana," she spoke solemnly and looked back towards the dining room. Fenris could see the confliction on her face. Going to stop her would result in her own punishment, but letting it continue would prolong the torture of her friend. There was only a moment of hesitation before she released him and began walking in the direction of the voices. Immediately, Fenris cut her off. Hadriana would not touch her. He knew seeing her tortured by this witch would be too much for him. With a strong push he sent her into the wall and stormed past her.

As soon as he entered the room Hadriana turned her attention towards him. Already, the evil grin on her face made him ache. He knew what was to come.

Forgetting the presence of the other slave, she walked towards him and placed a hand under his chin. "Fenris, don't think I forgot about you." The sting of her magic began creeping up his legs, but he knew the worst was yet to come. "Such a beautiful creature," she cooed as she walked around his body shooting a fiery pain up his arms and torso. "Oh how I've missed our little visits." The pain was beginning to be too much and his knees buckled beneath him. Turning her back on Orana she shot a wave of energy over his body, causing him to cry out. With each sting of her magic his body became weaker until he was cowering on the floor before her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hawke enter the room and began pulling Orana away from the scene. Their eyes locked before she stepped out and for a moment he thought she was going to try to stop his torture, but then her eyes softened and she tugged on the lobe of her ear before she walked away.

Despite his predicament, he wanted to smile. He knew she would be coming to him tonight. While Hadriana continued to spill her mana into his markings he tried to drown out the pain with thoughts of her touch.

* * *

><p>When the torture finally ended, Fenris was barely able to stand let alone walk. He used the wall for support as he made his way up the long stairs to his room. Each step was more agonizing than the one before, his muscles begging him to give up. If he could just make it to his room.<p>

As he passed her door he wanted to call out to her, but was unable to find his voice. A muffled groan came out of his lips and his body slid down the wall unable to carry him anymore. He heard the creaking of a door and looked up to see her running to him. "Fenris," she whispered as she approached, he could hear the pain in her voice. "Can you move?" He tried to push his body up off the floor, but was too weak to get up. As he fell back he wound his jaw tight to fight the pain and shook his head at her. "That's alright," she spoke softly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Let me help you." His body tried to protest, but when she hooked her arms under is and lifted him up, the pain was too great and he wrapped himself around her for support. Slowly, they made it to his room, taking one small step at a time.

Once inside his room Hawke gently led him to the mattress, trying her best to take on as much of his weight as possible. When she got up to leave, Fenris reached out for her pulling her back by the forearm. "I won't be gone long," she promised and brought his hand to her face kissing his palm.

Reluctantly he let her go and tried to let his body relax now that he was safe and in his bed. All of his muscles were wound tight from the tortuous ordeal, but he felt comfort knowing that she would be returning to him.

After a few moments of solitude she crept back into his room shutting the door behind her. In the darkness he tried to hear her movements, but struggled over the sound of his pained breathing. Just as his eyes were about to adjust to the darkness she lit his candle and crouched next to him. With soft gentle hands she began working on the buckles of his armor, trying extra hard to be as careful as possible. A muffled groan sounded through his lungs as she lifted his torso up to remove his tunic, and then laid him back down. "Thank you," she whispered and leaned over his face. He felt soft tingles rush to his cheek as she rubbed her thumb across it. Gathering his strength he brought his hand to rest atop hers and nuzzled it into his face. Hawke smiled sweetly at him and pressed her lips against his forehead. Lovingly she brought a damp cloth to his skin and began pressing the cool moisture across his body. Gradually his muscles began to relax under her touch, and then he began feeling the tingles of pleasure trickle across his body as her hand lightly trailed the lines across his skin. Each time her finger reached the lines across his lower abdomen, Fenris couldn't suppress a pleasured groan from escaping his lips. Hawke chuckled and then ran her finger across it again. "Does that feel good?" she smiled.

Fenris grinned back at her and made a pleased hum. She splayed her hand across his stomach and leaned up to him, widening her smile. He thought about how amazing it would be to kiss her, how incredible it would feel to have her mouth against his. In an attempt to close the distance between their faces he strained his neck to meet her, but in his weakened state was unable to lift his head far enough. Hawke lifted herself up onto his bed and leaned over him guiding his head back down to the pillow. As her fingers began playing in his hair, Fenris closed his eyes and moved his arm across her legs. His hand caressed her as he slowly felt the peacefulness of sleep tug on his eyes. "You are a good man," she whispered bringing him somewhat back to reality. How he wished that just for tonight, she could stay with him. Waking up next to her and having her constant presence through the night would be amazing.

She continued to massage his scalp as she spoke to him in a soft loving voice that made warmth spread across his body. "I am so grateful to have you. Each day I thank the Maker for you, Fenris. If nothing else good will come of me coming to Tevinter, at least I will have the memories of you." He felt the warmth of her breath brush against his cheek followed by the soft pressure of her lips. "You are special to me." A flood of genuine happiness spread across his body and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest. Hawke nestled underneath his chin, but refrained from putting the weight of her body against him. "Goodnight, Fenris," she whispered and went back to running her hands through his hair.

Though he was unable to speak he hoped she would sense the adoration he had in his heart for her.

With each brush of her fingers against his scalp, his breath became more even and slowly he felt the muscles of his body relax under her touch, until his last waking thought was how incredible this woman lying next to him was.


	7. Act 1 Ch 7 An Outing

__**A/N: To you...thanks for taking the time to read, you make it so much more fun...**

* * *

><p><em>Act 1<em>

_Chapter 7_

_"An Outing_

It had been weeks since that horrible night with Hadriana. Hawke could still remember the agonizing pain on his face when she found had him in the hallway. But most of all she remembered how it had only receded with her touch. He had done an amazing thing that night, sacrificing himself so she and Orana wouldn't be harmed. He truly was an amazing man.

With each passing day, a deeper and stronger longing began growing within her, when their fingers would brush up against one another or his lip would curl up as she walked into the room. Something had changed. Every time she was in his presence nervous butterflies floated around in her stomach. It was like she didn't know what to say or do. For a moment that night she thought he was going to kiss her. Every fiber of her being had wanted it to happen. But the anguish on his face as he tried to reach up to her, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe he hadn't been trying to, perhaps she was only imagining things.

Why would a man like Fenris desire anything from her? He was gorgeous and strong, and she had nothing to offer him. She was a slave. Over and over she told herself that he was only being nice, helping her work through her predicament. It was foolish to think that he could ever want more from her.

What did it matter anyway?

It wasn't like they could run off into the sunset together and make sweet passionate love underneath the stars.

Her mind began to wander as she walked towards her Master's study. Wouldn't it be amazing to have his lean, muscular body pressed against her? To feel his soft lips trail kisses up her neck. Or his strong hands grip her hips while he claimed her.

A deep sigh pressed out of her lungs as she leaned up against a wall just beyond the staircase. She couldn't deny that she had fantasized about it nights on end. Most of the time it was the only way she was ever able to find sleep.

But it was silly. Nothing about her could possibly appeal to him. She was an idiot. Selling her life into slavery to save a family that she didn't even know was safe. There had been no contact with Bethany or her mother since she had arrived here. For all she knew Clayden could have sold both of them after she was gone. Not that she would have been able to do much about it if she had been there.

Quickly, after they had arrived she learned that this was no friend of her father's. His cold calculating stare as he sized her up, told her immediately that something was amiss. After he had thrown them in his dungeon she was sure they were all doomed. It wasn't until Bethany had used her powers in front of a guard that Clayden began to show hospitality towards them. Once he had a good idea of her talent, he had practically been salivating at her skill. Hopefully, he was still impressed and this wasn't all in vain.

Deciding to push those thoughts as far away from her mind as possible she moved up the stairs. It served no purpose for her to dwell on things that could not be changed. For now, it was better to think of the present. She was a slave and if she tried to escape there is no telling what Danarius would do to seek retribution. Perhaps he and Clayden would join together and harm her entire family.

No, she couldn't live with that. It was time she accepted her predicament. There would be no family reunion, no riding off into the sunset with the elf who had claimed her heart. This was it.

As she approached Danarius's study Fenris's back was framed by the door. He bent down to retrieve a book on the bottom shelf making her knees grow weak. His body was incredible. _Ugh, stop thinking about that, _she told herself as she entered the room.

Upon hearing her, Fenris turned over his shoulders and grinned. When he did things like that it did make it incredibly more difficult. A nervous twinge hit her gut and she felt her legs slow as their eyes met. She cleared her throat and broke eye contact as she moved to stand in her usual spot. This was becoming more difficult. If a man from Fereldan looked at her like that she would know instantly that he was definitely interested, but with Fenris it was a completely different matter. He was neither from Fereldan nor a human. That smile could mean anything.

"Hawke, I will need you to prepare yourself to accompany me outside the walls tonight," Danarius broke through her thoughts.

It took her a moment to process what he had said. "You wish for me to leave the estate?" There was an edge of excitement and apprehension in her voice. The only part of the city she had seen was when she was being transported here. These walls had been a prison. It was too good to be true.

"If you do not think you are ready I am sure I can manage with just Fenris," he spoke with annoyance.

"Oh, no Master I am ready," she quickly replied. "More than ready." A bright smile was beaming across her face. The voice in the back of her head told her to remove it. If Danarius saw how happy this made her, surely he would revoke his offer.

"Good," he responded.

Fenris brought the book to him and moved to stand across from her, suppressing a smile. But those deep green eyes told her that he was happy for her. The excitement in her stomach was almost too much. She shouldn't be this overjoyed to accompany Danarius out of the estate, but Maker she was!

Then a thought occurred to her. In the whole time she had been here, never once had she actually had to act as his body guard. The grounds were securely protected by his guards, so any attempts on his life here were quickly ousted before they even reached the outer walls.

_You've protected people before. It will be just like watching over Bethany. Don't let anybody who seems shady get close, and have your weapons ready. You can do this._

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur all she could think about was getting to leave this awful place, if only for a few hours. Apparently, Danarius had a lady friend. Talla. Who knew? He didn't really seem the type to court women, but a man with his power most likely didn't even have to try.<p>

She and Fenris were to meet him at the carriage house in about fifteen minutes. Standing in her small room she was attempting to put on her armor, but she was so nervous the clasps on her boots just weren't cooperating.

"Having trouble?" his deep voice brought her attention to the door.

"Yes," she smiled a little embarrassed.

Quietly he stepped into the room and knelt down before her. With expert hands he fastened them to her leg then looked up to her.

"You are nervous."

"Is it that obvious?" She blew her hair out of her face and strapped her bow and arrows to her back. "I should bring my daggers too, shouldn't I? I mean do I need to?" He only arched an eyebrow up at her. "Fenris," she stomped her foot and whined. "I have no idea what I'm doing. This is the first time I've been allowed to leave the estate. Say something." His face beamed up at her. "You enjoy seeing me this flustered don't you?"

"You have nothing to be worried about, Hawke. It will be fine." In what looked like something completely ordinary he tugged on his ear lobe. She wasn't sure if it was to ease her nerves, but it definitely made her heart pound fast within her chest. "Here," he grabbed her daggers and straps. "Let me help you."

His hands moved to her thigh as he placed the leather strap high on it. The breath in her throat caught at the touch of his hands. Once the dagger was on, his fingers brushed against her thigh and he reached for her other leg. She heard a ragged breath come from his mouth and she dared to look down at him. His concentration was hard as he strapped the second to her. Once that one was also in place he looked up at her and stood to his feet, but left his hand at her thigh.

"Are you ready?" His deep voice and the nearness of their bodies made her knees nearly buckle.

"Lead the way," she choked out.

With that he grabbed her hand and began walking down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom he released her and made his way to the carriage house. Hawke followed behind him, struggling to keep her emotions in check. Did he have any idea of what he did to her?

Her hand still tingled from the effects of his touch. Holding hands hadn't gotten her this giddy since she was twelve.

As they walked, Hawke studied him. His masculine swagger demanded notice, not to mention the tight muscles of his shoulder blades flexing and bowing in time with his walk. If she wasn't careful she could quickly lose herself to this infatuation she was developing with him.

They waited patiently by the carriage for Danarius to arrive, not speaking.

"Who is that?" a woman's voice echoed from across the courtyard.

"She is the new bodyguard I informed you of my sweet," Danarius answered. Ah, this must be Talla. Hawke straightened her posture and mimicked Fenris as she waited for them to arrive.

"I don't like her," the woman hissed. "What good is a woman bodyguard anyhow? You should get rid of her."

Hawke held her breath, she didn't know this woman at all. Was she cruel and conniving like Hadriana? Or sweet and innocent like Claudia? As she got closer, she knew instantly. This was definitely a Hadriana. She wore dark eye shadow and lipstick. Her mouth was spread thin into a sneer. The black strands of her hair were choppy and wild, resting just below her shoulders. The icy blues of her irises pierced through Hawke as she looked her up and down. With every ounce of restraint she had, she fought back narrowing her eyes back at her.

"She is a valuable asset, Talla. I have no intention of getting rid of her just because you don't like the way she looks."

Talla scoffed. "It's disgusting. Fereldan trash. I'm not riding with her in the carriage, Danarius, or that knife-ear."

Immediately, Hawke balled her fists. She could call her trash all day long, but insulting Fenris was a different matter. Within seconds of meeting her she already knew that he was a far superior person that she could ever hope to be. How dare she insult him? Just as her mouth was about to get her into trouble, she heard Danarius sigh.

"They will ride in the back, darling. Don't get yourself worked up over this."

Unaffected by her words, Fenris opened the door for them to enter and took his seat on the back of the carriage. With soft eyes he reached for her hand to assist her in climbing up. Hawke scowled and exhaled loudly through her nostrils, telling him without words that she was upset. A faint smile spread across his lips and he wiggled his fingers at her. Unable to deny the effect he had on her, Hawke felt a grin building on her face and took his hand. When she was up, he sat and guided her down next to him on the narrow seat. Clearly, this spot was meant for only one person. Her leg jumbled with his and she was nearly sitting on top of him. At least something good was coming from this.

Fenris leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. When the carriage started moving, Hawke was jarred and grasped his arm for support. "Sorry," she whispered and started to move her hand, but Fenris moved his hand to hers and kept it in place until they got to a steady speed.

When he released her, Hawke slowly pulled her hand free and smiled to herself. Oh, he was something. If only they had met under different circumstances. Things would have been much less complicating. It was a shame that the first man to ever effectively creep into her heart was out of her reach.

Even Danarius apparently had love. It was unfair that she would be denied it, and an even greater shame from a man such as Fenris. How was it that such a foul creature as Danarius was able to even find someone willing to look at him, let alone take him to bed?

"Do not worry about Talla," he leaned over and whispered. "She does not have nearly as much power over Danarius as he lets on."

"How Danarius found someone at all is shocking to me. I've never heard him speak of her. Have they been together long?" She kept her voice down, not wanting the occupants of the carriage to hear their conversation.

"I'm not sure. After the ritual she was…" He trailed off and looked away from her. Never before had he spoken to her about the lyrium brands or his memory loss. Perhaps he didn't want her to know about it, and even though she knew he had no memory of anything before she had never brought it up to him. A part of her hoped he would talk to her about it on his own.

Deciding that maybe she should tell him that she already knew, she leaned over to him. "I know about your memory loss, Fenris. You have no reason to hide it from me."

Arching an eyebrow he turned to look at her. "And how would you know about that?"

"Right after I arrived I asked Orana about you. She told me, though she didn't know much about it." When she looked over to him he seemed annoyed. "I should have just asked you about what I wanted to know, but we had just met. Have I offended you?"

"No."

Clearly something _was_ bothering him. He was still such a mystery to her even after all this time. Figuring out what he was thinking was a lost cause. "Do you not want to talk about it? We don't have to. I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I've just never told anyone about the ritual or my memory loss."

"I'm a great listener," she smiled and nudged his elbow.

"Well, it was painful. The only reason I remember any of it at all is because of the great agony I faced when receiving them. When Danarius summoned me for the first time I didn't know my name, where I was from, how I got here. It was all just gone…"

Hawke watched him. It was clear speaking about this was difficult, but she was glad that he was opening up to her about it. Then a realization donned on her. "So you could have been married?"

"I suppose, but I doubt that. Slaves are not generally permitted to wed. It doesn't matter," he sighed. "Whatever my life before was, is lost."

"Slaves are not permitted to wed?" The thought had never occurred to her, but it made sense. What purpose would it serve? The look on his face confirmed her thoughts. "Are slaves not permitted to take lovers even?"

"There are some who '_breed' _their slaves, hoping to increase their assets. But no, generally they are not."

The wheels in her head began turning. Could it be possible that Fenris was a virgin? "So you have never taken a lover."

"I am not unfamiliar with sex, if that is what you are asking," he cut his eyes to her. "Though I would hardly call it 'taking a lover.'"

"Oh," the disappointment was clear on her voice. The idea of him being with anyone else made her stomach turn. Her mind wandered to scenes of him with various women she had seen around the estate.

"What of you?" He nudged her back to reality.

The playful grin on his face made her smile. "Umm…" she hesitated wondering if she should be honest with him. "I was one of the few women serving at Ostagar. Let's just say I got a lot of attention."

"A lot?" The disappointment in his eyes made her heart flutter. Was he jealous?

"Well actually, just one succeeded," she stifled a laugh. But still his face told her that he too was most likely picturing her lying with another man and not exactly happy about it. He was jealous. Perhaps there was more than just friendship between them.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the theatre Hawke and Fenris followed behind Danarius and Talla to their private viewing box up in the balcony. Fenris was completely distracted by Hawke. He would have been a useless bodyguard if someone chose to attack Danarius out of nowhere at the moment. He had to try extra hard to focus his attention on the task at hand, but it was proving to be difficult. She looked radiant tonight. Though, nothing about her was particularly different than normal, something about the way the soft firelight of the city played off her features and danced in her eyes had him completely enamored. Not to mention the effortless sway of her hips as she walked in front of him. His mind kept wandering to this mystery man from Ostagar and what he was to her.<p>

There was no reason to be jealous. He hadn't even known her then. Still the idea of her putting her hands on anybody's body but his own made his stomach turn. What was she doing to him? Never before had he felt so possessive over anything. He wanted her, all of her.

The realization was terrifying. There was no way this could end well, but his heart kept pushing him to her, begging him to reach out. There had been a few instances where he had a chance to show her how he felt, but every time the moment would pass him by. Always too hesitant to make a move. He doubted it was even possible that she felt the same way, but every so often when she looked at him he saw a twinkle lingering in her eyes. Sometimes she would even turn away from him in bashfulness. There was _something, _but was it worth risking both their lives in being discovered? Danarius would surely beat them and sell Hawke away because she made him happy.

Fenris sighed as they reached the box and the Magister and his date settled in. He and Hawke took their positions near the door, giving them privacy but still remaining close. Just before the play started he looked over to her. She was already staring at him, with that twinkle in her eyes. His stomach jumped as he curled his lip up at her. Never before had a woman looked at him like that. She saw more than just the lyrium or his looks, she saw Fenris. Deep down into him. Something he never thought another person capable of doing, and yet here she was easing her way into his heart that he had thought would never beat again.

She was worth anything Danarius ever did to him, but what he would do to her…

This indecision was a nightmare. Either go for what _he _wanted for once, or continue to let Danarius rule over his happiness. The consequences of the latter were clear, but maybe if they were careful they could hide it.

What was he thinking? He wasn't even sure she would accept him. This was all most likely for nothing.

As the play started Fenris held back his moan of displeasure. Another stupid romance. He hated coming to these. It was always the same story. Two people against impossible odds, determined to let their love survive. In the end either one died or they lived happily ever after. Personally, he preferred when one of the lovers died. Much more realistic, even if he had to endure the teary eyes of all the woman in the audience, sometimes even the men.

As the play dragged on Fenris glanced over to Hawke. A battle between the villain and hero was being performed on stage. She was completely enamored with the scene. Wincing when the hero nearly got ran into, smiling brightly when he succeeded in vanquishing his foe. When his love interest raced out to congratulate him, rewarding his victory with a kiss, Hawke made a silent 'aww.'

So she was a romantic. Fenris grinned to himself at the idea. The blade wielding, arrow firing spit fire who had started arguments with guards and mouthed off at her master went all mushy when it came to love.

The play was finally finished. Unfortunately, the couple lived happily ever after. He would have really loved to see that piss-poor actor run through by a sword. _Tevinter. _They can't even get plays right. With a sigh he waited for Danarius to head back to the carriage. They were stopped periodically on their way, for Danarius to speak with his fellow Magisters about stupid things that Fenris had no care for. While they conversed Fenris let his eyes wander to Hawke.

She was looking up at the sky with a silly grin on her face. Completely oblivious to doing her duty. "_Hawke," _he whispered. Slowly she turned to look in his direction. He motioned for her to come to him. Avoiding the Magister's conversation, she slipped around behind them to stand near him.

"What is it?" she peered up at him with those beautiful green eyes that sparkled when light hit them in just the right way.

Grinning, he moved to whisper in her ear, "You're awfully distracted."

Her mouth fell open in disappointment. "Was I? I'm sorry, Fenris. I've never seen a play before. It got a little carried away I suppose. Do you think Danarius noticed?"

"No," he smiled. "He's too busy socializing with the others." They stood in silence for a moment. And Fenris tried to do his normal task of scanning the crown, looking for potential assassins, ensuring no harm would come to Danarius, but all he could think about was the cute little woman standing directly next to him. Her arm was close enough to brush up against his whenever she would turn. The scent of her hair was picked up by a breeze and blown towards him. Oh what he would give to run his fingers through that hair. In his admiration he didn't even realize she was staring right back at him, grinning widely. "See something you like, Fenris?" She arched up her eyebrow playfully.

A little taken back and unsure what to say, he grumbled and looked away from her.

Luckily Danarius had reached his limit with his fellows Magisters and wished to go home. So Fenris and Hawke escorted them to the carriage and took their seat on the back, still squished and practically on top of one another. But Fenris didn't mind. Due to the small space, Hawke's leg was draped over his own. And finally, Fenris gave in to the urge and placed his hand on her knee. At first it was just to settle her while the carriage began moving, and he told himself that once they'd reached an easy pace, he could remove it. He didn't. And she actually leaned into him.

"What do you think it would be like to run off into the sunset with the love of your life?" she breathed, babbling on about that play.

"You enjoyed that for too much," he grinned. "I may be a slave, but I've seen enough to know that _doesn't_ happen."

"Oh, Fenris," she turned into him. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to run away, just you and your beloved, leaving all the cares of the world behind you." Her mannerisms were theatric and he couldn't help but let his mouth quirk up in a smile.

"You would first have to find a love to run away with, Hawke. Don't forget I'm a slave. I don't think there will be any running or frolicking or whatever else."

"You've never been in love have you?" He turned to see her staring at him with knowing eyes, like she'd just unraveled one of his deepest darkest secrets.

"Have you?" He shifted on the bench to fully face her.

"No…I haven't. But you didn't answer my question."

Drawing closer to her face he spoke in his deep, deepest voice. "The truth is, Hawke, I never thought I needed anyone nor wanted anyone…," he withdrew slightly so he could look her directly in the eyes. "…until now."

She inhaled a rushed breath and stared back at him, frozen, captivated by his confession. Feeling bold, Fenris leaned in ever so slightly. Her lips parted and the tip of her tongue darted out just enough to moisten them. Waiting to see if she would withdraw or try to talk him out of this, he studied her lips. They were so full, a light rosy hue that just begged to be kissed. The heat of her heavy breaths was falling against his lips and upon looking up into her eyes, he saw the desire burning through her as she too studied his mouth.

Deciding that she did indeed want this, Fenris propped his elbow on the back of the carriage and simultaneously brought his hand to cradle her jaw while, he began leaning into her.

Before he could feel the slightest stimulation from her lips the carriage bucked and jarred them away from one another. Fenris grabbed her waist to keep her from falling then heard the loud crack of the wheel snapping.

Danarius rung out a string of curses while Talla squeaked from inside the car. Coming to a complete stop the carriage pulled off the main path with only about an hour away from their master's estate. On these long stretches of road, the only light provided was that of the moon or of the torches you carried with you.

Luckily, Danarius had some skill wielding fire and would be able to provide enough light in order for them to fix the broken spoke.

Fenris jumped off the back of the carriage and held his arms up to assist Hawke in climbing down. She flashed him that beautiful smile then stood to her feet. Moving to the edge of the seat she balanced herself and winked at him before she did a back flip off the side, landing perfectly on the balls of her feet.

"I'm not quite as helpless as I let on, Fenris," she smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," he raised his eyebrow but couldn't help himself from returning her smile. The broken wheel might have prevented that kiss, but he wasn't nearly ready to give up just yet. The look in her eyes told him that she had in fact wanted this as much as he had. Perhaps on their patrol of the estate tonight, there would be enough privacy that he could find the courage to finish what he started. They grinned at one another, seemingly forgetting how incredibly pissed their master was at the moment.

"Fenris! Get over here and help with this wheel," Danarius yelled.

Jerking out of his trance, he raced over to assist the driver. Talla stayed in the carriage, bitching and moaning the entire time about how Danarius should take better care of his possessions, and Hawke stood just outside the realm of the fire, peering off into the woods.

This stretch of the road was the darkest one of the journey. On both sides thick trees lined it, with the moon providing only minimal natural light. As he set about fixing the broken wheel, he noticed Hawke slowly backing her way up to them.

"Something is not right, Master," she whispered as she eyed the woods. Clearly she was on edge.

Danarius looked over his shoulder and scanned the tree line. "Nonsense, you are imagining it. Now get out of the way."

Taking a deep breath she did as she was told but looked back at Fenris. "Something is drawing near," she whispered.

Over his shoulder he watched her slowly walk back towards the trees. With great care, she drew her bow then carefully pulled an arrow off her back. There was definitely something that had her spooked. Trying to keep most of his attention on the task at hand he stretched out his senses to see if he could feel anything.

There was nothing. But he trusted Hawke. If she said there was danger, he believed her. Still helping the driver, he watched her intently to see if she showed any other signs of distress.

Just as they were about to be finished, Hawke aimed her bow and fired a shot into the trees. The whizz of air drew Danarius's attention to her. Before he could reprimand her a high pitched yelp echoed out from the forest.

Without hesitation Hawke had another arrow ready and fired again. "Get inside the carriage!" she yelled at Danarius as she started backing away ready to fire another shot. He didn't listen and stared at her in shock.

Fenris abandoned his task, for once thinking of the protecting someone else other than his master. He withdrew his sword and took a fighting stance next to Hawke, ready to defend her against anything that came out of the trees.

"What is it?" he whispered to her.

Before she could respond a pack of wolves, at least ten strong came stalking out of the woods towards them. Without pause Hawke fired her bow piercing two straight through the skull. They fell with a thud to the ground as the remaining animals charged towards them.

Fenris glanced back towards Danarius, the coward had cast a protective spell around himself, leaving the driver of the carriage completely vulnerable to an attack. "Go," Hawke urged him as she pulled her daggers from their sheaths and charged towards the oncoming animals.

Forcing his feet to move he rushed towards the man, drawing his sword and igniting his lyrium while Hawke was left to fend for herself.

Two of the animals advanced on her, while the remaining six stalked towards the three of them. Talla remained in the carriage, screaming and carrying on like a mad woman, as Danarius stood there chanting his mantra to keep the spell up. That bastard, one shot of lightning from his fingers would send these creatures to their deaths.

Easily, he took one of the wolves out with a swing from his sword. The other five circled around them. Using their advantage in numbers they attacked all at once. Fenris was able to only slice two more before he was pinned to the ground. The beast took a fierce bite on his arm, causing him to cry out.

Then he heard a high pitched whistle from across the road, followed by the whizz of one of her arrows. The animal above him fell in heap against his chest. Peering over the creature he watched Hawke taunt the animals, beckoning them to come to her.

Snarling, the two remaining wolves charged towards her. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to fire a clear shot at them, Hawke took off into the woods leading them away from the carriage.

Once the sounds of their howls were far enough away Danarius released his barrier and yelled at them to finish fixing the carriage. Fenris ignored his request and began charging into the woods after Hawke.

"Fenris! Fix the wagon. If it isn't fixed before she returns we could all die," he hissed.

Growling, Fenris turned back and helped the driver frantically put the final parts in place. Once done, he started off into the woods. "Where do you think you're going?" Danarius questioned.

"After Hawke," he responded without looking back.

"I don't think so," his master snarled. "I may have already lost one of my bodyguards, I am not about to lose another."

"But she could still be alive," he shouted. "You would leave her out here to die?"

"She did her duty, Fenris. And you will do yours."

Every fiber of his being wanted to tell him off, run into the woods anyway. But the slave in him was already succumbing to the order. He stared at the woods for a moment fighting the urge to obey his master.

Then he heard the brush move; Hawke stumbled out of the forest, bloodied and armor tattered. He ran to her, catching her just before her legs went out. "They're gone, Fenris. You're safe…" she whispered before going limp in his arms.

"Hawke?" He shook her, trying to bring her back. He called her name a little louder. She still didn't respond. "Danarius! Do something!" It was foolish that he was letting his feeling for her flow so freely at the moment, but he didn't care. The magister could save her and he damn sure better. He walked slowly over to them and pressed his fingers to her neck to check her pulse.

"Get her to the carriage. There is nothing I can do for her now. If she makes it back to the estate…well, we'll see." And with that he turned and walked back as if this woman's life wasn't in his hands.

Growling Fenris rose to his feet and carried her. Carefully, he climbed up onto the back of the carriage and cradled her to him.

They began moving and Fenris felt warm moisture trickling down his face. Pulling her as close to him as he could he whispered into her ear, "Hold on, Hawke. Please…" Placing a soft kiss to her cheek he felt his emotions slipping. "_Stay with me…"_

* * *

><p>The ceiling above her was fuzzy at first. After blinking a few times it gradually came into focus. Her body felt sore, like she hadn't moved her limbs in ages. Flexing her fingers and wiggling her toes she assured herself that everything was intact, then she felt the hard wood of the table beneath her.<p>

Was she in the dungeon? Had Danarius punished her for something and she had passed out? Quickly, she sat up. The room spun and she brought her hand to her forehead trying to ease her vertigo.

"Ah, my little Hawke. You have finally awakened," Danarius's voice echoed through the room. "You gave us quite a scare you know."

"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse and barely recognizable. The throbbing in her head wouldn't cease so she continued rubbing her temples, trying to bring the memories forth.

"Do you not remember? We were attacked by wolves. To save my life you led them away from us. As courageous as that was, they nearly killed you. You are worth nothing to me dead, Hawke."

The memories came back in flashes. No. She didn't lead them away to save _his_ life, she did it to save Fenris's. The wolves, they had been attacking him. One had him pinned to the ground. Without even a second thought she taunted them to follow her. "Fenris," she choked out. "Is he alright?"

Opening her eyes she saw him stepping out from the corner of the room. There was deep concern in his eyes. Every part of her body wanted to run to him, hug him close, ensure that he was definitely fine. Instead she let out a relieved breath. Thank the Maker.

Removing her hand from her forehead, she brought it down to rest in her lap. A dark mark on the inside of her wrist caught her eye. Turning her arm, she studied the markings. They were three bold lines. The fingers of her other hand went to rub across them. Ink. A tattoo rather. And it was fresh. Danarius had finally put his slave brand on her body, marking her as one of his own.

"You have done well," Danarius threw a wicked smile at her. "I think I will keep you after all."

And with that he left the room. Fenris moved to follow, eyeing her the entire time. But before he could catch up to the Magister, the door to the dungeon was already closed, leaving the two of them alone for the time being. Hesitating at the door, he was clearly deciding whether or not he should follow his master or stay.

Unable to resist the urge to have contact with him, she broke the silence. "Are you alright, Fenris? I saw that wolf take a bite out of your shoulder."

He took a deep breath then propped his arms above his head. "I am fine. But you nearly got yourself killed, Hawke."

She knew what was coming next. '_Don't ever try to save me again.' _Or _'Stop being such a fool.' _

Rising from the table she tested her legs to make sure they would support her weight then she walked over to him. Hoping to squash his anger before he had a chance to release it, she placed a hand to his back. He turned to her. His face was flush, his eyes and jaw were set tight. Yep, Fenris was pissed.

Just as she was about to speak, he pulled her into a hug, clutching her to him desperately. After the initial shock of it wore off, she gave into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His breath was heavy in her ear, she felt the tremors running through his body.

It was obvious her actions had caused him great distress. Trying to soothe him, she ran her hands up and down his back. This felt nice. It was the most contact the two of them had ever had. Taking a deep breath, she drank it in and squeezed him to her. In her ear she heard him take a choked inhale, that nearly sounded like a sob, then in a flash he released her.

Without looking her in the eyes he opened the door and raced up the stairs, leaving her staring up at his retreating form.

This was completely unfair. She was falling for him, and hard. The stoic, emotionless man she met when she first arrived was beginning to wash away. There was so much more to him. And Hawke longed desperately to get to know everything about him, what he hated, what he loved, what he dreamed about.

For now, she would just have to be satisfied with this. It was all he could give her.


	8. Act 1 Ch 8 The Invitation Part I

**A/N: A kiss is coming...eventually. Not this chapter but soon. Sorry it's taking so long. Thanks to everyone who has let me know what they think of this story. I've said it before, it is so close to my heart and knowing that other people like it, not just me, means a lot. Hatsepsut you are amazing. **

Act 1

Chapter 8

"The Invitation Part I"

It had taken several days for Hawke's body to recuperate from the attack from the wolves. Danarius had her in the kitchen helping Orana prepare food while her body healed itself. Which was fine with her. This was far more enjoyable than staring at the wall in his study, but then again she was only able to see Fenris in passing. And he was now making the nightly watch with one of the guards. So there had been no chance to talk with him about their near kiss on the back of the carriage, or that hug from down in the dungeons.

All of this was far too confusing. If she had been in Lothering, it would have been simple. There's a man, she's attracted to him, she flirts, they make out and then see where it goes. But with Fenris she was completely lost. Oh, there's was definitely attraction, and she did try to flirt. But half the time she stuttered and stammered and completely lost her head whenever he talked to her. And it wasn't like they could just sneak off behind the stables and ravish each other. If there was going to be anything physical going on, they would have to be extremely careful. If Danarius or anyone else found out…

She didn't even want to think of the consequences.

"You seem awfully distracted today, Hawke. Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She turned to regard Orana before her question really sank in. "I mean yes. Yes, I'm fine. Just…thinking."

She smirked at her then went back to cutting up potatoes. "Would this have anything to do with Fenris?"

Hawke chuckled and went back to her task. "You are starting to be quite observant. I'm just so confused." She sighed but continued. Orana was really the only other friend she had besides Fenris. And over the course of the time she had been here, they had been through much together. In fact, she made her feel normal. "I don't know if I've ever felt this way about someone. He is incredible. I wish the two of us could leave this place and never look back." Laughing at herself, she realized the ridiculousness of the statement and propped her hands on the cutting table. "Who am I kidding? We are both slaves. That will never happen."

"Everyone deserves love, Hawke. Slave or no. Besides I know that he cares a great deal for you, too." When Hawke looked up Orana was smiling knowingly over at her.

"What do you mean?" The jerk in her stomach at the mere possibility of him caring for her made her weak. "Did he say something to you? How do you know?"

Orana chuckled. "Calm down. I just saw him carrying you when the carriage arrived. I swear he might have been crying. And the way he was cradling you against his chest, whispering things to you. Let's just say it obvious that you mean a lot to him."

While she went back to cutting the vegetables, Hawke felt her face beginning to hurt at how wide her smile was. She did deserve love. And Fenris most certainly did.

Just as she was finished helping Orana a fellow slave came into the room and informed her that Danarius wished to speak with her. Taking in a strangled breath, she made her way to his study. The contact she'd had with her master over the last week had been minimal, and she had been grateful. But her body had been healing well, and she knew it was time to go back to her original duties. As much as it irked her. Protecting a man she hated wasn't exactly an easy thing to do.

Walking into his study she immediately saw Fenris. He was standing in his usual spot and pretending not to notice her. The sight of him made her heart jump. The two had barely spoken a full sentence to each other in what felt like ages. Staring at him probably a little too long, she finally turned towards Danarius. "I was told you had need of me, master," she bowed swallowing her pride.

"Yes," he answered drolly. "I have received word from Magister Clayden." Her heart sank at the mention of him. Standing straight up she waited for him to continue. "He is to be wed and has invited me to attend the festivities. You will be joining us. I trust you have fully recuperated from your injuries?"

Too excited at the very idea of getting to see her family again, if only for a moment in passing had her smiling and grinning like an idiot. "Yes, Master. Good as new!"

Danarius rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm then stood from his desk. "We will leave first thing in the morning. Fenris, I am retiring to my room until dinner. Please inform me when it is served."

Fenris nodded to him then bowed as he walked out of the room. Once Hawke was certain Danarius was gone she turned to him with a huge grin. "Fenris, I'm going to get to see my family again!"

Without moving from his spot he returned her smile. "I am happy for you."

This was too good to be true. For months on end the agony of not knowing their fate, of being unable to ensure their safety had weighed heavy on her heart. Now in a matter of hours, she would be face to face with them again. "I have to go tell Orana. This is so exciting!" Turning to leave she realized they were finally given a moment of solitude, but her mind was too busy racing with the thoughts of seeing her family again to truly appreciate it. Instead she turned to him and tried to let him see the honesty in her face. "And Fenris. It is really good to see you again. I've missed you."

Closing the distance between them, he reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I am happy to know that you are well." Smiling he let his fingers lightly graze her cheek. "Now go tell Orana your good news."

Taking just a moment longer to stare at him, she finally smiled then made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Fenris honestly was happy for Hawke. She had missed her family terribly and it was good that she was finally going to be able to see them, but something about the way Danarius had acted when he received the invitation had him on edge. He was plotting something.<p>

He didn't have the heart to tell Hawke he felt like something was amiss. The bright smile on her face had made his heart swell. There was no way he was going to take this from her. Hopefully, it was all nothing and he was just being paranoid.

The remainder of the evening dragged on. Hawke was visibly flustered. Unable to stand still during dinner, fidgeting with her fingers all night. They weren't allowed another chance to speak. And right now he could venture into her room if he desired, but that would be stupid. She was most likely asleep. There was a big day tomorrow. She needed her rest.

Yes, it was stupid for him to go to her. Sitting up in his bed, he threw his legs over the side and propped his elbows against his knees.

On the other hand perhaps she would want to talk about it. Maybe she was too excited for sleep. It wouldn't be a bad idea for him to just peer into her room, see whether or not she was awake. That wouldn't be stupid. What if she wanted to speak with him?

Standing up he reached for his door. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he crept out into the hallway. Tiptoeing down the corridor he moved towards her room, hoping his courage wouldn't falter once he arrived.

As he reached her door he took a deep breath and turned the handle. It creaked slightly when he opened it and he peered through the crack.

"Who's there?" She jumped in her bed. He opened the door a little more to let her see him. "Oh, Fenris. Thank the Maker." Laughing she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "You gave me quite a scare. Sneaking around like that," she tsked.

"Forgive me," he stepped in then shut the door behind him. "I was concerned you might not be able to sleep."

"Very intuitive," she laughed before noticing his bare chest. Her eyes grew wide, but she tried to hide it by playing with her hair. "Couldn't sleep either?" He noticed the nervous twitch in her voice and smiled to himself before plopping down at the foot of her bed.

"No. Long trips always have me on edge," he used as an excuse. "It will take us several hours to make it to Clayden's home. Riding in a carriage with Danarius that long can be tedious."

He heard her chuckle then timidly stretch her legs out so her feet were nearly touching his thigh. "I…uh…I haven't seen mother or Bethany is such a long time. I hope they have been treated well. Though if Danarius is any indication, I doubt it."

He sighed, understanding her concern then placed his hand on the side of his thigh. Nearly enough to touch her foot, but not quite. "I suppose you could find some peace in knowing that neither your mother nor sister are slaves. Typically, Magisters reserve their foul treatment for them." He turned his head to look at her and they shared a smile.

She shifted her feet just a fraction closer to him, and his hand twitched. He wanted so badly to just reach out and touch the soft skin. Protected by shoes, her feet were delicate. Dainty even. The thought of anything about Hawke being dainty made him grin. She wiggled her toes. "What's so funny? Are you laughing at my feet? Because I'll have you know Fenris, you are in no position to make-fun. Have you seen the your own lately?" she grinned.

"Actually I was just thinking how cute they were." Fenris coughed as soon as the words left his mouth, completely flabbergasted that he had uttered them out loud.

"Cute? You think my feet are cute?" She smiled then rubbed her toes against his leg. "Thank you."

Grateful that she didn't make him feel like an idiot, he cocked his head at her and grinned. Hesitantly, he reached his hand down and brushed the top of her toes with his fingers. They wiggled back at him. With caution, aware of how this act was making his breath heavy, he let his fingers trail down the top of her foot, brushing its way nearly to her ankle. She didn't flinch or shy away from him, so Fenris repeated the action back down. He heard her sigh then relax into his touch.

Desperate to touch more of her, but thankful for this one gift, he became more bold and trailed his fingers along the inside of her arch.

Immediately, her foot jerked and she suppressed a giggle. "I'm a little ticklish," she confessed.

"Is that so?" he smiled and repeated the action. This time a laugh actually escaped her lips and she jerked her foot away.

"Stop that," she smiled still giggling. "You're going to get us caught."

The idea of Danarius finding them alone in her quarters made his stomach drop. Getting some sense he rose to his feet. "You are right. I just wanted to check on you. I better get back to my room."

The disappointment on her face was clear. "Oh… Ok. Well, thank you, then. I'll see you in the morning," she gave him a sad smile.

His heart swelled. He had missed her so much over the last week. And this stolen time wasn't nearly enough to make up for the loss he felt. Leaning down, he kissed her on the top of her head. Taking a moment, he closed his eyes tight and breathed in her sweet scent. "Till the morning," he whispered and forced himself to pull away from her. Walking towards the door he bid her goodnight then moved down to his lonely room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fenris immediately went to Hawke's room after he awakened. It was clear she had been gone for some time. Unsure where she had disappeared to, he went about his morning as planned, ensuring that Danarius had all he would need ready to go at a moment's notice.<p>

After his master had breakfast, he and Hadriana were ready to depart. Hawke however was still nowhere to be seen. "I'm beginning to lose my patience with Hawke," Danarius snarled. "She is lucky I'm even allowing her to accompany us."

Fenris felt his fist clinch. It was customary for the Magister to belittle Hawke but it was beginning to become too much to bear. Each time he uttered an ill word about her, Fenris had to fight with every muscle in his body against charging at him and ripping through his throat. He was beyond trying to analyze these feelings now. Whatever was happening between him and Hawke was special. He was grateful for it, and trying to decipher every little emotion she had awakened in him was pointless. For some reason she touched him, made him feel things no one else ever had, and he was thankful.

As they approached the stables he bit back his anger and let his fist unclench. Then as they rounded the corner to the carriage a small smile spread across his lips. There Hawke was, eagerly helping the wagon hands ensure everything was ready for their journey. When she saw them approach her face lit up with glee. "Master! Everything is ready. I've made sure to double check each wheel, and each spoke. We won't have another accident like last time," she smiled then reached for his belongings. Without being asked she began loading them onto the back of the carriage, securing them tightly with rope.

Danarius gave the faintest of smiles. "You and Fenris may ride with us in the carriage," he addressed Hawke. "The ride to Clayden's estate is long. Try not to be a nuisance."

Despite, his master thinking he had just given them some amazing gift by allowing them to be in his presence, Fenris felt his stomach drop. He had been looking forward to the solitude the two of them would have by riding on the back. Hawke seemed to understand his mood change and tugged on her ear lobe before securing the last case in place. Fenris felt his stomach jerk then moved to open the carriage door for Hadriana and Danarius to enter.

The ride to Clayden's was indeed long. And being cramped inside a carriage with Danarius and Hadriana was making his insides squirm. It didn't help that Hawke was all fidgety next to him. Periodically, she would let out a low sigh and shift on the seat. Every fiber in his being wanted to place a comforting hand against her knee, which he would have done had they been alone, but in front of Danarius that would be foolish. Instead he nudged her side. Hawke turned to him and barely smiled. He tried to give her encouragement without speaking; she stared into his eyes for a moment. The message was conveyed and she smiled shyly before turning away from him.

When Fenris looked forward, Hadriana was staring at him with an evil smirk. He scowled at her then broke eye contact. Being in Hawke's presence always made him careless. If Hadriana knew the depths of his feelings for her, the repercussions would be dire. He would do well to be more careful in her presence.

"Hawke, you must be so excited to see your family again," Hadriana's evil voice slithered out of her like a serpent, making Fenris cringe.

Hawke adjusted herself on the seat and answered carefully. "I am. It has been far too long since I've seen them."

"Do you think they have missed you as well?" It was clear to Fenris by the tone of her voice that she knew something she wasn't willing to share just yet.

"I believe so," Hawke answered with a sigh.

"I think you would be surprised how easily time can change a person," she responded with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hawke narrowed her eyes on her.

"Oh, nothing," Hadriana waved her hand. "Wouldn't want to spoil your little reunion."

Determined not to let the witch get a rise out of her, Hawke huffed then settled back down into her seat. Fenris knew anything that came out of Hadriana's mouth was poison. Again he wished he could place a comforting hand against hers, but looked out the carriage window instead, trying his hardest to focus on the passing trees and not the heat of her body so close to him on the seat.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was quiet, and by the time they finally arrived at Clayden's estate his backside was sore and his legs ached from being cramped, unable to stretch out. As soon as the carriage came to a stop Hawke was out the door.<p>

Clearly, on edge, she held it open for her master and Hadriana to exit, but scanned the courtyard hoping to see a glimpse of one of her loved ones.

Clayden's servants approached to assist in taking the luggage down and bring it to their rooms. Standing on the other side of the carriage away from the eyes of the mages, Fenris walked up behind Hawke and placed an encouraging hand against her spine. "It will be fine," he whispered.

She smiled nervously at him over her shoulder. "I am just so excited. It feels like it's been ages since I've seen my mother."

He rubbed his fingers up and down her back then smiled. There was a large part of him that understood what she was feeling. Although he had no memory of his mother, if he knew he was about to come face to face with her, he most definitely would be nervous. He just hoped that Hawke wouldn't be disappointed.

"Come, Hawke. Fenris," Danarius called, bringing him out of his thoughts.

The two of them walked behind the Magister and his apprentice and were greeted at the front door by yet another servant. "Please come in, Magister Danarius. Master Clayden has been expecting you."

When they were led into the foyer just next to the grand staircase the servant turned back towards them. "I will inform the Magister of your arrival." With that the man bowed then left the room.

Fenris could practically taste the nervous energy coming off Hawke. She was shaking her legs and rubbing her hands together, scanning the rooms for any movement. With every breath, she swallowed loudly.

Then her eyes became fixed on a spot across the room. They grew large and she took a great inhale. _"Mother," _she whispered.

Turning his attention to where her eyes had landed, he saw the woman. She was busy talking with one of the other servants, unaware of their presence for the moment. When he looked to Hawke a large smile had spread across her face and she took a step forward, and then looked towards Danarius. Remembering her place she froze, but continued to stare at her mother.

Finally, the woman turned to look in their direction. There wasn't that much of a resemblance. Her eyes were blue, and with her gray hair it was hard to see the connection there, but when her face lit up with a smile at the sight of them, Fenris saw it. The same twinkle, the same sweet curl of lips. Yes, this was definitely Hawke's mother.

"Darling!" She sprinted towards them, and Hawke choked on her breath before she too was rushing to meet her. They embraced in a fierce hug that Hawke seemed reluctant to let go. "Let me look at you," her mother spoke then pulled back to gaze into her face. "Oh, darling, you look beautiful." She stroked some lose strands of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. The beginnings of tears were in Hawke's eyes as she grinned from ear to ear.

"You are well?" Hawke asked but before her mother could even respond she flew off with a stream of questions. "Clayden is treating you nicely? You don't need anything? Have the other servants been kind to you? And Bethany is fine, too?"

Her mother laughed. "Bethany is fine, darling. I am sorry that she isn't here to see you." Fenris noticed the hesitation in her voice. "She is away for the time being. But yes, love. Clayden is treating me well."

Danarius cleared his throat behind them, bringing Hawke back to the present. She laughed nervously. "Forgive me, mother. Where are my manners?" Then as if she completely forgot herself, she reached for Fenris and pulled him forward. 'Mother this is Fenris. He is my counterpart in Danarius's household." Her eyes sparkled as she looked from him then back towards her mother.

Noticing the way her eyes lit up when she looked at him, her mother grabbed his hand. "My name is Leandra, Fenris. I am pleased to meet you."

"You must excuse, Hawke, Madam Amell. She does get _so_ excited," Danarius interjected from behind them then approached extending his hand. "I am Magister Danarius and this is my apprentice Hadriana."

Hadriana bowed to her. "Lady Amell it is my pleasure to finally meet you." Both Hawke and Fenris exchanged nervous glances. Something did not seem right here.

"Please call me, Leandra," her mother responded and shook both of their hands.

Unable to shake her curiosity, Hawke looked towards Leandra. "Mother? What's going on?"

Speaking slowly, Leandra gripped her hand in both of hers. "Darling, I wanted to write to you, but I thought this would better be said in person…"

"Ah, Danarius," Clayden called from the top of the staircase, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I see you have met my stunning new bride." Hawke looked like she had just been hit by a ton of bricks and jerked her hand away from her mother's touch.

"What is the meaning of this?" she whispered to her, but loud enough for all to hear.

"Did you not know?" Clayden responded and began descending down the stairs. "Sweetheart, I told you it would be better that she knew before she arrived." He approached Leandra and draped an arm around her shoulders. "We are to be wed, Hawke. I will be your new step-father."

"Bullshit," Hawke spat. "You lie."

"I thought you would be happy for your mother," Clayden looked surprised. "After all she has been so alone these last few years. You should be grateful that she has finally found love again."

"Found or forced into it," Hawke scowled. "I will not let you do this."

"Hawke!" Danarius yelled and pulled her back forcefully by the arm. Bringing his mouth close to her ear his hissed into it. "You will remember your place or spend the next few nights in the dungeon."

A few frustrated tears began to well in her eyes. "Forgive me, Magister Clayden. Thank you for offering to take care of my mother," she spoke between clenched teeth.

"That's better," Danarius smiled evilly then released her arm.

Fenris turned towards Leandra, eager to see how she was reacting to all this. Her eyes were downcast but she was gripping the Magister next to her.

Seemingly unphased by the encounter Clayden smiled smugly and rubbed his hand up and down Leandra's arm. "Who would know that the slave, Hawke, has noble blood in her? When I learned of your mother's heritage I knew I couldn't just keep her as a servant. Despite, their dwindling social status, the Amell's were once a proud and honorable family." He smiled at Hawke then dropped his voice low. "You should be more grateful, Hawke."

Unable to hide her sneer, she looked down to her feet. "Thank you, Magister Clayden for so graciously granting my mother this gift." When she looked up, Fenris immediately noticed the hint of defiance in her eyes. Mentally, he tried to prepare himself for whatever she was about to say or do. "But know this. I am no Amell. I am a Hawke. You are a snake and unworthy of even of wiping off the dirt on my boots."

Leandra gasped. "Darling…"

Before she could finish Danarius had her by her hair and jerked her back. "You will apologize and then you will be beaten."

"That is not necessary, Danarius." Clayden raised his hand to stop him. "We anticipated this reaction. Let her cool down," he smiled down at Leandra who was clearly still upset by her daughter's reaction. "She will come around. You'll see."

Reluctantly, Danarius let her go, but gave her a look that said this would be finished later. The Magisters and Hadriana then walked to the far corner of the room, leaving Hawke and Fenris alone with her mother.

Breathing heavily, Hawke refused to look at her and stepped back towards him.

"Sweetheart, try to understand. I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Have you forgotten what Clayden has done?" Hawke asked through clenched teeth.

"He is a good man. You don't know him like I do," her mother tried to convince her.

"Good man my ass. He sold your eldest child into slavery. Do you have any idea what I have had to endure because of him? Or do you not care?" Fire was burning in Hawke's eyes. Her face was flush with hatred and angry tears welled up in her eyes.

"Darling, of course I care!" Leandra took a step towards her, but Hawke only backed further away, putting Fenris in between them. "Please will you not be happy for me? Clayden is going to take care of me. And he has already done so much for Bethany. Perhaps I could talk with him and see if he and Danarius…"

"Save your breath," Hawke cut her off. "I want nothing to do with this. Father is barely in the ground and you have thrown yourself at the very man responsible for my situation. I will have no part in this new _happy_ family," she snarled and turned her back on her.

"I am sorry I have hurt you. Perhaps with time you will learn to forgive me." Fenris watched as a single tear made its way out of her mother's eye before she quickly walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

The Magisters along with Hadriana still seemed to be lost in conversation across the room, not noticing the altercation that had just transpired between Hawke and her mother. Unsure of what to say, Fenris just stood there. He understood her anger. Since arriving in Tevinter, the Magisters had done nothing but torture and belittled her and now her mother was marrying one. Without thinking of her daughter's feelings she was bringing one into their family.

"How can she do this?" Hawke asked then turned to look at him. "Does she not know what kind of monster he is?"

There were tears in her eyes and quite honestly Fenris had no answer for her. Placing his hand at her back, he gently rubbed up and down her spine. Hawke sighed and he knew she wanted to embrace him, but wouldn't do so openly. Again he was powerless to ease her pain. And the knowledge made the next few days seem like they would last for centuries.


	9. Act 1 Ch 9 The Invitation Part II

**A/N: I would just like to say that I LOVE this chapter. Every time I read it I get all giddy. A few things to say. Hatsepsut...girl can't thank you enough. When I was editing this I realized that you are the best beta ever. So much better because of you. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**"An Invitation Part 2"**_

That evening, once everyone had been settled in to their rooms, a grand dinner was being held for the honored couple. Groaning the whole time, although only loud enough for Fenris to hear, Hawke followed him as they made their way to the dining room.

Once everyone had arrived at the table, all the Magisters stood and awaited Clayden and _Lady Amell's_ entrance. Again the hostility was practically oozing off Hawke's body. But Fenris was impressed that she was able to keep a more mellow head. Instead of cutting evil stares at Clayden and scowling at her mother, she kept her face forward, seemingly carrying out her duty without question. But Fenris could see the pain behind her eyes. This was deeply hurting her.

After dinner was finished the Magisters enjoyed each other's company with wine and music. Fenris and Hawke edged to the corner of the room to give the party-goers their space. Typically, Magisters were put off by the close presence of bodyguards. It made them edgy, a tactic that Danarius usually favored. It made him seem important and intimidating. But given the celebration he had decided their close proximity wasn't necessary.

"This totally sucks, Fenris," Hawke broke the silence between them with a sigh. "I mean, what the fuck? Why is my mother doing this?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Rarely do I understand the decisions of others. Perhaps there is more to this than there seems. Or perhaps she is merely trying to save her own skin. Either way, I am sorry this is happening to you."

She smiled weakly at him. "Me too. I hate the way everyone is carrying on like this is some huge celebration. Have you noticed how my mother hasn't even looked at me since the evening began?"

Fenris had noticed that she was keeping her distance. But the glare Hawke had been wearing all night might have something to do with it. Though he wasn't about to tell her that. "Maybe she is hoping you will go to her."

"Well, she can keep hoping." She sighed then cut her eyes to him. "Look, I know I might be acting like some bratty teenager right now, but this is about more than just my mother replacing my father. She's marrying the man who sold me into slavery. The very man responsible for every beating I've been forced to endure. How can she not see how messed up that is?"

"I understand your position, Hawke. You have no reason to explain yourself to me." He nudged her elbow with his and grinned at her. She smiled. The first real smile she had given all evening.

"Stop trying to make me feel better," she joked. "I'm mad right now. So mad. That cute little grin of yours won't make me forget about it."

"Not even for a little while?" He raised one of his eyebrows and nudged her again.

"Well, maybe for a little while," she tried to hide her smile then crossed her arms over her chest. "But then I'm going back to being mad."

Fenris fought back the urge to laugh. Despite the seriousness of this situation, he couldn't help but think how incredibly adorable she looked at the moment. When he looked up it appeared someone else had noticed as well.

"You are Hawke, yes?" The young man addressed her. Fenris sized him up, trying to determine his intention. He had deep black hair with piercing blue eyes. He looked strong and he was much taller than Fenris, but he didn't have any malice in his eyes, so he tried to let the tension in his limbs subside.

"Yes. I am. And who are you?" Hawke uncrossed her arms and gave him an uninterested once over.

"Leland." The man bowed. "My sister, Talla, has told me of you. You met Talla not long ago. Do you remember?"

"Yes I remember," Hawke rolled her eyes. "Now, are you here to belittle me, too? Because let me tell you, I'm not in the mood to stomach your insults." Fenris fought down the urge to laugh at her outburst. Truly, she would never learn when to keep her mouth shut.

"What?" Leland took a step back and held his hands up in surrender. "No, I don't wish to insult you. I just wanted to meet the woman who took on a pack of wolves by herself. You saved Talla's life. I thank you."

His compliment obviously made Hawke nervous. "Umm…you're welcome, then. But Fenris helped, too."

Without even looking in his direction he smiled at Hawke, flashing what Fenris was sure he thought was an irresistible grin. "I thank him as well then. Will you be staying here long? Perhaps we could talk later?"

"Whatever," Hawke sighed. "I'll be here until Danarius wishes to leave." With that Leland's smile widened then he slowly went back to the party. "What was that about?" she whispered once he was out of earshot.

"I'm not sure." Fenris cocked his head and studied the man. He had heard Talla talk of Leland before, but he wasn't at all what he pictured. He was neither sinister nor vile like his sister. But he was still certain of one thing. The son of one of the most powerful Magisters in Tevinter had to have some type of evil lingering in him. "I do know that he doesn't care much for Danarius."

"Why is that?"

Fenris nodded his head in the direction of their master. At the moment he had his head buried in the neck of a female mage. "Danarius is never faithful."

"Eww…How is it he is able to make two _different_ women swoon over him? The man is disgusting. I never want to know what he looks like naked."

"I am not as fortunate," Fenris sighed then cringed as he tried to bury the memory. When the woman hanging all over Danarius whispered something into his ear, Fenris knew that they would be leaving the party soon. Luckily for he and Hawke their master's chambers for the evening was divided into two rooms. Otherwise, Hawke might be getting to see first-hand the mating rituals of Magisters.

* * *

><p>Hawke said a silent prayer of thanks that Danarius's bedchambers were separated from the small sitting room by a large set of double doors. She and Fenris sat as far away from them as possible, but it still wasn't far enough.<p>

The sounds of their bodies slapping together and their sickening moans permeated through the walls. It was all Hawke could do not to throw up.

She blew out a sigh of relief when the sounds ceased. But it was short lived. When the woman Danarius was copulating with screamed out and the sound of smacking returned Hawke snorted at the ridiculousness of this situation and brought her hand to her face to suppress her nervous laughter.

"They'll be at this for hours," Fenris rolled his eyes then plopped down next to her on the floor. "Just be grateful we are not forced to sit in the room with them."

"Oh, I am grateful," Hawke smiled. "Extremely grateful. I don't know if my eyes would ever recover. My poor ears are already screaming for reprieve," she laughed then cupped her hands over them.

She was glad that given the situation she was still able to see the humor in it. Yes, her mother was marrying a magister. Yes, she was still a slave. And yes, Danarius and some whore were getting it on in the room next to them. But she had Fenris. Thank the Maker for that. Going through this all alone would have surely broken her. Even though he hadn't been unable to console her as she wished, he _had_ tried. The light touch of his hand against her back periodically throughout the day had brought her an immense amount of peace.

"Do you think we'll get a chance to sleep tonight?" She leaned her head back on the wall behind her and craned her neck to look at him.

"Perhaps," Fenris answered then leaned his head back as well.

Taking only a moment she studied the outline of his face. He was so handsome. The strong lines of his jaw and chin, the soft curve of his lips. With just a look he was able to send a swarm of butterflies through her stomach. She wondered if he knew how incredibly appealing he was. "You know, Fenris…" He turned his head slightly to look at her. "You are _very_ attractive." His lip curled up and he stared into her eyes. Held captive by him, Hawke couldn't break his gaze. Without speaking they looked at one another. It could have been for only a minute, it could have been for hours. All Hawke knew was that she was falling fast for this man. Every waking hour was spent thinking of him. What it would be like to hold his hand in public, kiss him on the cheek without fear of being caught?

The sound of Danarius's loud moan broke through her trance. Grimacing, she finally turned away from Fenris. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to be dwelling on such things.

"What was your father like?" Fenris asked. She was grateful. Talking might help her to drown out the disgusting noises echoing into the room.

"Well, he was a mage," she began. "But nothing like the Magisters. He believed, like most, that magic was meant to serve man, not rule over it. To be honest I rarely even saw him use his gift." Hawke closed her eyes and tried to picture his face. It felt like it had been ages since his death. So much had happened since then; the blight, fleeing to Tevinter, becoming a slave. What would he think of her now? Would he be proud of her like he once said he was?

"I really miss him," she choked out. Everything felt so wrong. She wasn't able to hold her family together like he had wanted. In fact it had fallen apart. Sensing her pain, Fenris inched closer to her and placed her hand in his. "None of this would have happened had he been alive. He would have found some way to keep us safe. I don't think he ever meant for us to come to Tevinter." Sighing she pushed those feelings away. There was nothing that could be done about it now. "He loved my mother dearly. You know she gave up her nobility for him. Ran away with an apostate, not knowing if it would all work out, but not caring. They had each other and that was enough. I think that is what's bothering me the most about this whole thing. It's not that I don't want my mother to be happy, I do. She deserves love just like anyone else. But Clayden is nothing like my father. Where my father was so full of life and love, completely happy with spending his days in a small cottage on the outskirts of Lothering, Clayden is hard and uncaring, desiring only more power. It's like she is soiling the memory of him by joining herself with this filth. I can't see the purpose of it."

She felt his fingers tighten around her own. It wasn't fair to push this on him. What did she expect him to say? There was nothing that would make her feel better. "I'm sorry," she squeezed back. "I suppose I'm a little bitter."

"I understand the feeling," he sighed but didn't let go of her hand. Letting her digits go lax, she lined her fingers up with his, then rubbed the tips against his. The light tingles that rushed through her nerves made her heart skip a beat. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back and tried to focus on the sensation of his hand. Peeking out of her eye, she saw that he was doing the same.

Being curious, she decided to test this thing between them. Stilling her hand, she pretended to be pulling it away. As soon as her skin left his, he reached and pulled her back, curling his fingers over hers. Hawke bit back her smile then leaned her head to rest against his shoulder. He didn't jerk away or tense. Instead he relaxed into her, then began running his fingers up and down her own. When he reached her palm and began drawing circles with his thumb, Hawke couldn't help herself and let out a happy breath.

Tentatively, she began rubbing against his knuckles, relishing in the feeling of his skin against hers. With the slightest of touches he was easing her pain, making her forget about all the mess that had happened over the last months.

Opening her eyes, she watched their hands entangle and caress each other. Never before had this simple act made her feel so at peace. Grinning to herself, she re-closed her eyes and nuzzled into his shoulder. With him by her side, she felt like she could take on anything life threw at her. And as his fingers gently subdued her fears, sleep, the first peaceful sleep she'd had in ages, pulled her in.

* * *

><p>The next day her mother and Magister Clayden were to be wed. Most of it went by in a blur. She felt numb inside. This couldn't be happening. Well, at least it shouldn't be. But what was she going to do about it? Nothing. She would sit back, watch the wedding and keep her mouth shut. To her surprise her sister never showed, and without speaking with her mother she couldn't find out why. Talla wasn't here either. But Leland was.<p>

He had eyed her through the entire wedding, making her extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't a menacing stare, more bashful than anything. And if she had been any other guest at the party she might have found it flattering, but the idea of him being the son of a Magister and she a slave put a bitter taste in her mouth.

If he so wished it, Leland could request her company from Danarius. And although she was sure her master would refuse, being treated like some prize was completely unappealing. Fenris noticed him staring as well. When he narrowed his eyes and took a step possessively in front of her, Hawke smiled to herself. His jealousy was cute. Plus, she was grateful she was now blocked from Leland's stares.

The two of them stood at the edge of one of the aisles, not far from Danarius. Various other guards, bodyguards, and manservants were stationed around the room. It was clear to Hawke that this had all been put together very quickly. There were few guests and even less decorations.

As Clayden stood at the front of the room and the doors opened for Hawke's mother to make her way down the aisle, she shied away, turning into the wall so Fenris couldn't see her tear.

One. Only one escaped her eye, and that was too much in her opinion. Using his body to hide away from her mother marrying a man she truly detested, Hawke closed her eyes and tried to disappear to a happy place. Somewhere where her father lived as did Carver. Somewhere where magic had no bearing on the way people were treated. Where Bethany could live without fear of being caught and thrown in a tower. Where her mother and father were still together and this madness would end.

But there was no such place. And before she let herself get carried away, she opened her eyes and tried to focus on the present. _You can't change it. _Her mother had made her choice. And no matter how badly it hurt, she would just have to live with it.

* * *

><p>Fenris saw how on edge Hawke was, how uncomfortable this whole situation was making her. And he immensely grateful when Danarius decided to retire early for the evening…alone. At least they wouldn't have to endure more torture than she already had.<p>

On the way to his chambers he stopped to briefly chat with a fellow Magister and although he was trying to keep his voice down so Hawke and Fenris couldn't hear his conversation, the wine had him slightly tipsy and his whisper could barely be called such.

He and Hawke exchanged glances as he discussed a plan to assassinate a fellow Magister who had apparently grown a little too bold in the last few months. Danarius planned to take him out before he made a move against him. They would meet in a few weeks to plan their tactic. Hawke bit her lip and rolled her eyes as they continued talking about their conspiracy, clearly loud enough for anyone who happened to be walking by to hear them.

After their drunken talk was through they followed Danarius to his chambers. Immediately, the Magister went to bed. His loud snoring could be heard only minutes after his doors closed. Hoping that tonight he would actually be able to get some sleep Fenris laid out on the long couch in the sitting room and closed his eyes.

He heard her footsteps across the room and peered out of one eye to see her. She was staring out the window, down into the courtyard below. The festivities were still going on, even though many of the guests had retired. But having been to several Tevinter parties before, Fenris knew that they would be drinking and conversing well into the morning. Hawke sighed, it was deep and painful. He rose from the couch and walked over to her.

She smiled sadly when he approached. "They all look so happy. All of them. Down there having fun, laughing, dancing. I used to love dancing…" she trailed off and the faintest beginnings of a pout came across her lips before she pulled it back. "There was this pub in Lothering I used to go to all the time. Mother hated the place." A nostalgic smile was spreading slowly across her face as she looked down and studied her fingers. "They had this band that played every so often. It was beautiful music. I was never really that good, but it was fun." The smile playing on her lips turned into a defeated line as she looked back out the window with a sigh. "I doubt I'll ever get to dance again."

Fenris watched her. His Hawke deserved to be happy if only for a little while. With the pain this day had brought, something should brighten her spirits. His ears perked up, listening at the intensity of Danarius's snoring. Once sure that he was still in fact sound asleep, he reached over and unlatched the window, cracking it slightly. The music from the courtyard echoed into the small room. Albeit low, in fact barely there at all, it was still enough. He walked to the center of the room between the two couches and removed his gauntlets, placing them on a small end table, then looked to Hawke.

Her eyebrows were drawn together, clearly wondering what in the void he was doing. Reaching a hand out to her he smiled. "I might not be a great dancer, but I think I will do."

Hesitantly, she moved towards him one slow step at a time. He could see she was pondering something, but then smiled brightly before removing her own gauntlets. The music was slow, thankfully, pounding around on the floor would surely have woken their master.

But as Hawke stepped up to him and placed one hand at his shoulder and the other in his open palm, he felt his stomach jerk. In his quest to give her a moment of happiness he hadn't thought about the reaction his body would have to her being so near. Hoping she wouldn't sense his dwindling nerve he carefully placed a hand high at her waist, barely curling his fingers around her.

Hawke closed her hand around his and stepped closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Suddenly, unsure of what to do now, Fenris froze. When the tips of her fingers lightly brushed his neck, he let out a deep breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding and forced his body to sway to the music. Hawke pressed her head to his shoulder and completely gave herself over to the embrace.

The scent of her hair filled his being and not able to resist he turned into her and brushed his nose against the side of her head. Still swaying slowly, Fenris felt his confidence returning and closed his hand more firmly at her waist then gradually let it slide down until it rested just at her hip. Her fingers were playing in the hair at the base of his neck making his pulse quicken and his palms grow sweaty. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

As he was trying to slow his own breathing, he realized hers was just as deep and quick. And if he focused hard enough, he was sure her hand was trembling in his. A soft smile spread across his face at the knowledge that she was just as on edge as he was. Pulling her closer to him, he brought his hand further around her back, resting it just at her lower spine.

In the back of his mind he was somewhat aware that the music outside had stopped but he didn't want this moment to end. Rubbing his fingers along her palm he brought their united hands to rest just at his chest as he continued to sway with her in his arms. Hawke let out a shaky breath then turned her head towards his to rest just at his neck. He leaned his own head down, pressing his cheek against her forehead. Both their eyes were closed as they found this comfort in one another. Swaying silently, holding onto one another, not willing to let go. Fenris doubted he would ever be able to truly let her go.

He felt her head shift slightly, barely even at all, but his moved in response to her. His lips were at her cheek now. They ghosted over her skin, placing the slightest pressure. Hawke lifted her head, and stared into his eyes. Their faces were so close Fenris could feel her nervous breaths on his skin. She brushed her nose against his, then stilled. Both of their gazes were fixed on the others mouth, but again they unable to make a final move.

Fenris didn't know how long they stayed in that position, heads tilted towards one another, lips slightly parted, breaths heavy and uneven. All he knew was at some moment he found courage and leaned his head towards hers. Their lips just barely touched. He received the slightest sensation from her mouth against his, but then he pulled back, unsure if this was what she wanted. Reading his thoughts, Hawke took a step towards him, pressing her body against his, letting him know it was ok. He felt her fingers playing in his hair again. Slowly, he leaned down, bringing their lips together a little more firmly.

It was a small kiss, barely even there at all. And now their mouths hovered over one another's. Her hot breath sent tingles over his skin. Their lips, so close that every slight movement caused them to touch. He wanted her. Wanted to get lost in the sensations of her mouth. Feel what it would be like to hold her close to him, make her his. Opening his mouth slightly, he closed it around hers. Hawke took a step into him and pushed her mouth against his, drawing his bottom lip between hers.

He felt her hand press against the back of his neck to pull him closer. He released her hand and brought both of his to her waist, settling her against his frame. Simultaneously, he took a step and pulled her body to his, pushing his pelvis into her. Becoming more bolder he opened his mouth a little more and licked her top lip. That was the only cue she needed before she moaned and pushed her tongue out to meet his.

They touched tentatively at first, as if both were unsure how far they wanted this to go. But as the warmth began to spread across his body, Fenris lost all control and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Hawke didn't resist and took his lead. Soon they were exploring each other, learning what felt good to the other, shifting their heads to find different angles. Her mouth was warm, and her kiss was everything he had ever imagined, yet beyond his wildest dreams.

They shifted between slow steady kisses, to more passionate fevered ones. Fenris couldn't tell which one he enjoyed more. The pulse racing pace, or the gift of getting to carefully examine every part of her mouth. Before he knew it he was being pushed back onto the couch behind him, and he didn't want her to stop.

* * *

><p>Hawke didn't know how long they had been kissing. Her mouth was swollen, and sore. But she was too afraid that if they stopped they'd never be able to do this again. And this felt so right. Never had a man kissed her like Fenris was kissing her right now. His mouth was so soft, his lips heaven, and each time his tongue connected with hers she felt her toes curl.<p>

And his hands were growing bolder. Where in the beginning she barely registered his fingers on her back, now his entire palm was running up and down its length. Every so often he would squeeze her flesh beneath his hand. She wasn't technically straddling him. In fact she found the angle she was at strange. One of his thighs rested between her legs but she was raised. They had been careful not push too much of their bodies on one another. Though she wouldn't have minded, and he probably wouldn't have either.

She cradled his jaw in her hands, rubbing her fingers delicately along his neck and chin. When she let them roam to the base of his ear, a deep growl vibrated through his throat. She smiled against his lips and couldn't resist tracing the shell with her fingertip. Instantly, he gripped her firmly to him then threw her back on the couch.

The silent boundary of touching they had formed was now gone. Hawke could feel every muscle of his frame pressed against her. When his mouth left hers and began kissing down her neck, she couldn't stop her body from arching into him. Fenris was getting bolder.

Bringing his mouth back to hers and claiming it desperately, she felt his hand slowly trail a line from her knee and up her thigh. He stopped at her waist and let his thumb push under the fabric of her top. Just this slightest touch made her gasp. While they continued to kiss like their lives depended on it, he rubbed his thumb across her stomach, then left her. When Hawke peeked through her eyes she saw his shaky hand making its way to her breast. He grazed it with the back of his knuckles, just barely.

The gentle touch had her panting beneath him, desperate for more contact. He brushed it again, and then with a little less apprehension closed his hand around it. At first he just held it there, as if he was afraid she would swat it away. But when she trailed her hands down his stomach and gradually slid one down his huge erection, Fenris tightened his grip then gasped, breaking the kiss.

Still not wanting this to end, Hawke took the opportunity to kiss her way down his jaw and onto his neck while she stroked him through his pants. One of his thighs was between her legs, and she realized she was shamelessly grinding against him. His hand had left her breast and was making its way down to the front of her pants. Her breath was quick, she felt her chest rise and fall rapidly in anticipation of his touch.

They were close, so close to taking it further, when the squeak of Danarius's bed caused them both to pause. Their eyes met as they listened for more sounds from their master's bedroom. Another squeak of his mattress sent Hawke jumping across the room and onto the other couch. Both panting and trying to regain their breaths, they watched his door.

After a moment they heard the sound of a steady stream of liquid hitting metal. The bed squeaked again and they both relaxed when they realized he was going back to sleep. Hawke rolled onto her side and peered across the space at Fenris.

In the dimly lit room, she couldn't see him clearly. But she knew that his mouth was just as swollen and red as hers. She laughed at the situation. The two of them had scurried off one another like a parent was about to walk in the room. As if they weren't two full grown adults.

Fenris smiled across at her. She knew that for tonight they couldn't risk another close call, and so did he. But somehow they would work this out. There wasn't a life she wanted if Fenris couldn't be a part of it.

"Goodnight, Fenris," she whispered and blushed immensely.

"Goodnight, Hawke," his gruff voice responded.

* * *

><p>The next morning she didn't bother telling her mother goodbye or wishing her well in her new marriage. The wound was still too fresh. Perhaps one day she would be able to fully let it go, but it wasn't today.<p>

The ride back to Danarius's estate would be long and boring, but Hawke was grateful that both her master and his apprentice were incredibly hung-over and sleeping soundly.

After neither of them had awakened after some time, Fenris reached across the space between them and took her hand. Interlacing their fingers, he squeezed. She looked to him, with a slight turn of his head he smiled then shied away.

Rubbing her fingers in his, she knew that somehow they would make it. He made her too happy. And she _deserved_ happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Also little fun fact, back when I first started writing this, like in April, (took some much needed pressure to finally post what I had) me and my husband, Clayton, were arguing. I was trying to come up with a name for one of my villains and he was being a butt. Anyway, sometimes I say his name with a -den instead of a -ton. (Couldn't tell you why. Done it since I met him.) Like Clay-den.<strong>** So to get him back for whatever we were fighting about I named one of my antagonist after him. Love you babe. :) **

**Thanks for listening to that rant.**


	10. Act 1 Ch 10 A Meeting

_**Act 1**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"_**A Meeting"**_

Fenris and Hawke were trailing behind Danarius as they entered the dilapidated warehouse where he was to meet his contact. With building hostilities in Miranthous, Danarius had become extremely paranoid. If he thought there was even a small chance of betrayal from a Magister, he had been making sure to take them out. In previous years Fenris had been the one to assassinate his competitors. But now Danarius was cautious. Although, Fenris had always been precise and careful, he didn't want there to be any possible way that he could be linked back to their deaths. He now enlisted less powerful Magisters to assist him with his plans. And also made sure that if he was ever to be investigated, the blame could be placed fully on his little minions.

Danarius pulled his cowl low over his face and began walking through the underground tunnels where he was to meet his new partner. From what Fenris had gathered, they were to discuss the best way for him to end yet another rival for power. He would promise wealth and political gain if they offered their support. But Fenris knew he had no intention of helping anyone but himself. Once they served their purpose these men would be killed as well, and Danarius would lose no sleep over it.

The warehouse was eerily quiet. He and Hawke were on edge. Something did not feel right about this plan. Both of them voiced their concerns to their master and were reprimanded for offering their opinions without being asked. Fenris scowled at the back of Danarius' head as he recalled the back of the magister's hand cutting across Hawke's face.

The previously clear red mark across her cheek had now faded, but that didn't make it easier to stomach. Since they had become more open about their feelings for one another, it was harder for him to contain his anger at the way she was treated. Over the last few weeks his mind had already been working diligently to try and come up with an escape plan for the two of them. But with Danarius and the guards' constant presence and ever watchful eyes it was becoming hard to determine what the best way to execute a plan would be. Neither one of them had the money to get out of the city and with his unusual appearance he would be spotted quickly. He hadn't spoken with Hawke about his hopes of freedom yet. Without a clear idea he didn't want to get her involved. Besides, the very small amount of time they were able to steal to be alone was precious to him. Each night when they made their sweep of the outer wall of the estate they were given about 15 minutes to hold one another without being seen or arousing suspicion.

A smug grin crept up on his face as he walked behind Danarius. Right behind the stables was a small part of the estate that was completely isolated from view. Each night Hawke would pull him to her and crush her mouth against his without even giving him the chance to speak. Some nights he would pin her to the wall as they shared the most intense, fevered kisses he could ever imagine. He felt his pants grow tight across his groin as he remembered the way her legs wrapped around his waist and the way her hips would roll into him as he devoured her mouth.

Unfortunately, they were never able to take it further than that. The fear of being caught was always at the back of their minds and for now it kept them in their clothes. But at the rate they were going, Fenris knew it would only be a matter of time before he had to take her. His need to have her under him while he pushed into her was overwhelming. He had spent too many nights taking matters into his own hands, and before long he would have to find some way to act on his urges. He also gathered from the things she whispered when things got heated that she desired the same thing. The idea of _her_ taking matters into her own hands as well made him clear his throat and readjust himself in his pants.

When she shot him a sultry smile from the other side of Danarius, Fenris felt his insides melt. In just a few short hours they would be making their nightly walk of the estate, and he would be able to feel those soft lips against his while he wrapped his arms around her perfect body. Distracted by his fantasy, Fenris nearly collided with a column, causing Hawke to suppress a giggle. Danarius whirled around and eyed both of them warily. Quickly, Hawke suppressed her smile and stood stoically before him.

"I hate these tunnels," Danarius scowled then turned forward as he descended the steps to the basement. "This better not be a waste of time."

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Danarius surveyed the room. "He is to meet us in the chamber on the other side of that door." He pointed across the large room and took a step.

"Wait a second," Hawke whispered as she footed the dusty floor with her boot. Danarius either did not hear her warning or chose to ignore it because he continued walking across the basement. "Master!" Hawke yelled.

In a matter of seconds, Danarius took a step, a click sounded across the room, and then an arrow flew from the wall. Without hesitation, Hawke snatched it right out of the air, just before it pierced his chest then pushed him to the side. Periodically another volley of arrows would shoot from the wall, but for the time being all of them were not in harm's way. "Poison," Hawke whispered as she fingered the point. She threw it to the side then surveyed the room. "Look," she pointed to several spots across the floor. "There are few other triggers."

Fenris saw nothing, but knew better than to question her knowledge. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the walls. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Disarming switches." She pointed high in the rafters. Both of them looked around to see if there was an easy way to reach them. "Fenris, can you lift me?"

When he turned to look at her she was reaching up in the air trying to grip one of the lower wooden beams. He smiled to himself knowing that she could easily reach that on her own if she wanted to, but he certainly wasn't going to pass up an excuse to touch her. Danarius had made himself comfortable against one of the walls, unperturbed by the fact that had it not been for Hawke he would surely be dead. "Sometime today, Hawke," Danarius sighed. "I am curious to know why there are poisonous arrows shooting out of walls while I am going to meet my _partner. _Perhaps he will have some answers." Fenris noticed the evil sneer building across his face, and was quite certain that if they weren't the right answers this man was going to be dead, or at the very least begging to be.

With Danarius scowling and lost in his thoughts, Fenris approached Hawke and slid his hands around her waist. He let his fingers caress her midsection before he leaned into her ear. "Be careful," he whispered then placed a discreet kiss to her neck.

She leaned back into him and turned her head slightly to look in his eyes. "Of course," she responded and eyed his lips. It took everything in his power not to lean down and claim hers. Hawke let out a frustrated sigh then gripped his hands at her waist. "Lift me up and I'll make my way across the room using the rafters. I should be able to get all the switches and then we can safely make it across."

Fenris nodded, then hoisted her up into the air. Once she had the beam in her grasps he let his hands trail slowly down her legs as she lifted herself up. She smiled down at him then tugged on her earlobe. Fenris grinned back and tugged on his own before going to stand by Danarius and wait for her to finish the task.

Fenris watched in silent awe as she dangled from one rafter then swung herself forward to grip the one across from her. Like an acrobat she leapt from one beam to the next, never once losing her footing. Once she reached the first switch she gripped one of the beams and stretched her arm out as far as it would go, but she was coming up short. "Damn," she whispered. After realizing there was no other way to get to the switch she planted one foot on the beam then stretched her other leg out to the wall. Now she was suspended in midair high in the rafters with very little balance. Fenris felt a sweat build on his brow as he watched her try to keep her footing.

Once stable, she reached with both hands to grip the switch. After a fierce tug the arrows stopped. She smiled down at them just before one of her feet slipped. Without thinking Fenris jerked and began moving to catch her in case she fell. "Don't move, Fenris," she warned. "There are two more triggers that I've haven't disarmed."

He felt his chest rumble with his concern and his fists clench. "I told you to be careful," he growled.

Hawke just giggled at his outburst then pushed herself back fully onto the beam. "I am being careful, silly. Go wait over by the wall so I can concentrate."

"Yes, Fenris, stop distracting her. The sooner she finishes the sooner I can be done with this," Danarius commanded. Reluctantly, Fenris obeyed and walked back to stand by his master.

He watched as Hawke repeated the same steps, bouncing from beam to beam, putting herself in danger as she suspended in the air to disarm the last of the traps. With every leap she made, Fenris felt his throat tighten. He should be under her just in case. This was too dangerous.

With the last switch taken care of, Fenris released his nervous breath and walked to help her down. "Honestly, Fenris," she whispered low enough so that Danarius couldn't hear. "I'm not made of glass."

She sat on the beam and he reached out for her. Easily, she could make the jump down and both knew that, but any excuse to touch her would not go wasted. "I have the utmost confidence in your skill," he replied, then gripped her legs loosely as she slid down his body. Placing his mouth at her ear he whispered, "But that does not mean I have to like watching you risk your neck. Especially, for that foul creature over there."

Hawke giggled and stepped away from him, but not before squeezing his waist. As she approached Danarius, he looked at her expectantly. "I have disarmed the switches master, but I think you should know that they were newly installed. All of these traps are fresh. Whoever put them there expected someone to be traveling this way. I mean no disrespect, but perhaps we should be extra careful. This friend of yours may be the culprit."

Danarius seemed to be pondering her statement. "It would certainly appear so." He rubbed his chin in thought then motioned towards the door. "Hawke, you go first. If there are any more traps I will need your eyes."

She nodded and began leading them to the door. Once she touched the handle, Hawke stilled. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the frame. "Something is not right here," she informed them. "Back up. I'm not sure what it is." Danarius quickly stepped clear of the door, but Fenris reluctantly moved away. Now that he knew what it was like to have her in his life, he hated putting her in danger when she didn't have to be. And if not for Danarius, she _wouldn't_ have to be. She looked back and met his eyes. So much could be said between them without words. Her eyes said "_It's alright." _And his responded, "_Just be careful." _She nodded, then pulled her small knife out of her pants.

With a slow steady hand she pried the top of the door frame lose and revealed a thin wire. "This is another trap. If we would have opened this door my guess is we would have been met with either acid or fire. I used them all the time against some of the thieves on the outskirts of Lothering. Bastards, never saw it coming." Carefully, she brought her knife to the wire and sliced it in two. "Someone is expecting you," she informed Danarius over her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should turn back, master," Fenris offered. "We do not know how many men he has brought with him."

"Nonsense," Danarius waved him off. "That would only make me look weak. If he is behind this, he will be paying for his stupidity. Is it safe, Hawke?"

She nodded and kicked open the door. The three of them cautiously entered. It was eerily silent and he and Hawke took an aggressive stance in front of Danarius, prepared to defend him if necessary. The irony wasn't lost on Fenris. Both hated this man, would love nothing more than to see him dead, but if they had any chance of one day gaining their freedom they would have to swallow their pride for the time being.

While he and Hawke scanned the room the creaking of a door sounded behind them. Darting around they saw a hooded mage enter, followed by three heavy armored guards. "Danarius," he politely addressed him. "You are full of surprises. To be honest we didn't expect you to make it past our traps. It seems your new investment has definitely served you well." The man who Fenris assumed was Danarius's contact nodded at Hawke.

As if this mage hadn't just tried to kill him, Danarius casually responded to his statement. "Yes, she has become quite useful. In fact I'd wager that she could take out your guards before they even had time to unsheathe their weapons," he smiled. Without hesitation Hawke withdrew her bow and readied an arrow. The guards jerked and went for their swords but the mage raised his hand to still them. "All it will take is a flick of my wrist," Danarius assured him.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Perhaps we can come to an agreement," his contact replied.

"That depends. Who put you up to this? You are definitely not bold enough to attempt this on your own. Tell me and I will consider sparing your life."

"Please," the mage scoffed. "You're outnumbered Danarius. These are some of the best swordsmen in Tevinter. Your two measly bodyguards stand no chance against them. It is I who will be considering sparing your life."

Danarius stifled his laugh. "Perhaps we should test your faith. Fenris, let's see how Hawke deals with these _skilled _swordsmen." Danarius flicked his wrist and pulled Fenris out of the way, leaving Hawke to handle the guards.

Within a matter of seconds she had fired an arrow straight through one of their heads, and had already readied another one. Before the guards had time to react the first fell lifeless to the floor. They advanced on her and Hawke shot the next arrow, piercing the second guard through the chest. With the third advancing quickly on her she abandoned her bow and withdrew one of her daggers from the sheath in her leg.

Fenris grew tense as he watched the large man bring up his sword to attack her. He knew Hawke would be able to hold her own against him, but an overwhelming desire to jump in front of her and protect her from his charge surged through him. He fought extra hard to keep his feet planted.

When the guard's sword reached its height and he moved to swing it down, Hawke smirked then rolled quickly to the side. Jumping to her feet she twirled and was behind the man in seconds with her dagger wedged through the gap in his armor. He made a gurgling sound then fell to his knees before toppling over. Hawke withdrew her blade and wiped the excess blood across the dead man's leg before returning it to her body.

Danarius's contact was backing away with his eyes wide in fear. Clearly he had realized the error of his misplaced confidence. Fenris moved to Hawke's side as they stood as a front before Danarius. "Now, tell me who is behind this before I lose my patience," Danarius hissed.

The mage before them seemed to be weighing his options. Death was certain regardless of whether or not he revealed the name. It was obvious that he was beginning to see there was no escape for him. After the initial fear settled in, he scowled at Danarius. "There is a price on your head, Danarius. If I were you I'd watch my back. I may have failed in ending you, but the others will not." The mage turned his back and started to calmly retreat. With a nod from Danarius, Fenris knew it was time for him to end this man's life as well. It a flash of blue, he ignited his lyrium and rushed the man pushing he fist through his back. Once he gripped his heart he squeezed, crushing it in his hand before withdrawing his fist. The mage fell in a heap to the floor as Fenris shook the excess blood from his hand.

"Let us leave this place," Danarius ordered. He and Hawke followed as they made their way back through the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived back at Danarius's estate an invitation to attend a dinner at Talla's home awaited their master. Eager to use her connections and social status to his advantage, Danarius hoped he would be able to discern who was behind the attempt on his life. They were to leave in a few days, but Danarius was still on edge. Fenris could see the anger and a hint of fear in his eyes as he paced back and forth across his study. For years he had been all but invincible in Miranthous and Fenris imagined that right now he was willing to kiss Lucian's feet for bringing him Hawke. After all, if not for her skill the both of them could very well be dead.<p>

After silently fuming and plotting on how to best handle this situation, he retired to his room, leaving Hawke and Fenris to make their nightly round of the estate.

The task was a little redundant. With guards posted at every exit and scattered across the high walls, an intruder seemed unlikely. But Danarius took great pride in his extra security and for Fenris, any excuse to be alone with Hawke was welcomed. Some nights they weren't able to share the duty because Danarius had one of them performing a different task. Tonight he was grateful they both were making the trip to scan the outer walls. All day he had been thinking of getting to be alone with her. The few minutes they were allowed here and there weren't enough. He needed more.

Once they were clear of the house, Fenris strolled closely beside her, near enough that their hands brushed against one another as they walked. "You were great today," he mumbled trying to make small talk. Since they had opened up about their feelings some of his nerves had dwindled but now he was constantly trying to make sure she didn't lose her interest.

Hawke turned to him with a smirk and rolled her eyes. "Please, I can't believe after everything that man has done that I'm still willing to risk my life for him." She sighed as they rounded the first corner.

Fenris eyed the stables at the far end of the wall and felt his insides squirm in anticipation. Just on the other side was the blind spot that shielded them from prying eyes. "It gets easier to stomach," he offered then frowned in disgust. The fact that they were forced to protect a man they hated put a sour taste in his mouth. "Well, perhaps not that much easier."

The walked in silence with her index finger curled around his until they reached the back of the stables. Hawke paused once they were hidden in the darkness. When Fenris glanced at her, he noticed she was deep in thought staring at her feet. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly and tugged on her finger.

She looked up at him and blew out a huff of air. "Not really." When she released his hand and raked her fingers through her hair in frustration Fenris moved to sit on one of the crates stacked behind the stable.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" he asked warily. Dealing with these new feelings and emotions was strange to him. Never before, at least from his limited memory, had he had a relationship with a woman and he was completely at a loss of what was appropriate to say or do.

With her head craned back she turned and smiled at him. He felt his palms begin to sweat when she walked over and settled herself between his legs. Standing in front of him she placed one hand at his shoulders and let the other play in his hair. He could tell she was struggling to tell him what was troubling her, so he slid his hands up her hips and pulled her closer to him. He placed a soft kiss to her exposed neck then rested his head on her shoulder as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Will we ever be free?" she finally whispered. "I want so badly to have normal life with you."

His heart swelled at her words. She wanted a normal life _with him. _Raising his head he kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "I want that too, Hawke." She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her face to look at him. "I promise that I will figure something out," he continued. "You deserve more than this life."

Hawke smiled sweetly at him then brought her hands to cradle his face. Slowly she brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. Using only his mouth and the soft caresses from his hands he tried to reassure her that if she kept her faith in him one day they would have their freedom.


	11. Act 1 Ch 11 A Union

**A/N: I hope this chapter is everything I want it to be. I stressed over it for a while, but in the end I can say that I happy with it. I hope you all are as well. Thanks for going on this journey with me :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

**_Chapter 11_**

_**"A Union"**_

On the way to Talla's home Hawke couldn't shake her nerves. This woman absolutely hated her. And apparently, according to Danarius, she might be the only one who had the inside knowledge to tell him who was attempting to assassinate him. Before leaving her master's estate, she had already been warned that if she didn't behave the repercussions would be dire.

Hawke had no idea why Danarius thought _she _would be the one misbehaving. If it were up to her she would become invisible the entire time. But judging by the fierce anger in Danarius's eyes she had no desire to know first-hand what those repercussions would be. So as they approached Talla's home, Hawke was doing her best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. When the grand doors opened she used Fenris's body as a shield and followed them inside.

She kept her eyes down and her shoulders slumped, her hair was still slightly disheveled from the ride on the back of the carriage and she made no move to fix it. Looking unappealing seemed like the best option for her at the moment.

The three of them waited patiently in the foyer of Talla's mansion. A servant had sent word of their arrival and as Hawke cut her eyes to Danarius she noticed a sheen of sweat building on his brow. He was nervous, though for the life of her Hawke couldn't understand why. For whatever reason Talla adored him. Even though she no doubt knew about his other women, the mage couldn't get enough of the bastard. The thought made Hawke involuntarily curl her lips in disgust.

After a few moments she noticed Fenris tense, then step further in front of her. A rush of his hard, masculine scent captured her senses. As the aroma washed over her she let out a pleasured sigh and swayed towards him. Luckily, she caught herself before she made contact with his back. Looking over his shoulder, he curled his lip up before turning back forward. Hawke couldn't help but smile as she took him in. He was absolutely incredible. Her hero, her best friend, and with any luck very soon he would be her lover. Just the very idea of being more intimate with him caused her smile to widen and she closed her eyes as images of her fantasies flashed behind her eyelids.

"Danarius!" Talla squealed then rushed in the room. Hawke kept her eyes closed and tried not to let the mage's outburst interrupt. "Oh I'm so glad you've come. It's been far too long since I have been graced with your presence," Talla continued making it hard for Hawke to concentrate. "What is she doing here! And why is she smiling? Is something funny, girl?"

Abruptly, Hawke's eyes shot open as she was shaken out of her daydreams. Talla's hard scowl made her remember herself. She looked to the floor and cowered behind Fenris.

"Pay no attention to the Fereldan, sweet," Danarius tried to soothe her. "She has only accompanied me out of necessity, and will not bother us while we are here." He turned to Hawke and gritted through his teeth, "Isn't that right?"

"Of course, Master. My apologies." Hawke bowed, then continued to hide behind Fenris's shoulders. She knew the only reason why Danarius brought her along was because of his fear that on their journey he might possibly be attacked again, or face some form of a trap. Her skill had proven to be useful to him, but now she wished that he had never known. His obsession with taking her everywhere was more than just a little loathsome. Before, she at least had been granted some reprieve and was allowed to work in the kitchen from time to time. Now there was no escape from him.

During the mage's greeting and disgusting show of affection that followed, Hawke became scarce. Danarius needed to be in Talla's good graces and Hawke obviously put the woman in a stink. Luckily, she was allowed to venture to the slave quarters while Danarius and Talla visited before dinner. With Fenris still accompanying them she really didn't know what to do with her time.

Wandering the estate was a horrible idea, no telling who she would run into. Offering to help the other slaves was not going to happen. She was already forced to serve Danarius, and unless he asked, she was not about to voluntarily assist Talla's household as well.

So to pass the time, she did nothing. A bench was set up against the far wall of the slave house. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and tried to give herself some peace before the inevitable belittlement dinner would bring.

With her head propped up against the wall she relived every pleasant memory she could conjure, which mostly involved Fenris. She smiled as she remembered holding his hand on the back of the carriage on the way here. Such a simple gesture, but one she cherished whole-heartedly.

"Should you not be with Danarius?" a masculine voice asked directly in front of her.

Opening one eye she tried to see who the inquisitive man was, but the blaring sun blinded her. Propping her arm up to shield her eyes she peered up and immediately recognized him. "Master Leland. I have been ordered to become invisible for the time being."

Leland smiled and took a seat next to her on the bench. "Just Leland. And you aren't doing a very good job. This spot can be seen from nearly every part of the mansion."

Looking over to him, she noticed he was still smiling at her. Becoming bashful at his unwavering stare, Hawke stared down at her feet. An awkward silence stretched between them. Well, at least awkward for her. His eyes were boring into the side of her face, and she had the distinct impression that he was still grinning at her. "So…" she cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say to him. "Do you live here with Talla?"

Leland chuckled like that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "Of course not. No offense to her, but my sister can be kind of a bitch."

Immediately she eased. "Tell me about it." Remembering herself, she threw her hands out in apology. "I'm sorry. I mean no offense."

He waved her off. "Don't worry. I know her. She can be a little... let's just say overbearing."

Hawke smiled. She liked Leland. Despite his piercing stare, she was surprisingly comfortable talking with him. "Are you staying through dinner? It is going to be quite a show. I can already sense Talla readying her ammunition against me."

Leland laughed. It was a deep, husky sound that sent a wave an ease down her spine. "Yes I will be here. And don't worry, if Talla gets carried away, I'll put her back in her place." He looked over and smiled at her, all pearly white teeth, perfectly offsetting his tan skin. Despite herself, Hawke found herself returning his grin.

"There you are," Fenris sighed as he rounded the corner. "I've been looking all over for…" As his noticed Leland sitting next to her he stiffened. "Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude."

Hawke hid her smile. Even though he apologized for the intrusion, Fenris made no move to retreat and leave them alone again.

Leland could obviously sense the hostility coming off Fenris and stood from the bench. Turning to Hawke, he bowed and smiled. "Till dinner."

"Till dinner," she nodded back at him.

The entire time Leland made his way back to the mansion, Fenris was burning holes into the back of his head. "What did he want?" he scowled.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but I assume that since you are here, Talla and Danarius required some privacy?"

"Yes." Still staring at Leland, Fenris slowly moved to sit as close as possible next to her on the bench. Hawke relaxed and eased into his side.

She frowned and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "It is going to be a horrible night, isn't it?" With Danarius desperately trying to get in Talla's good graces, there would be no restriction on what the mage would be allowed to do or say to her.

"I will be there," he whispered and reached for her hand. As he lovingly stroked her fingers Hawke tried to prepare herself for the gauntlet she was about to have to endure.

* * *

><p>Hawke hoped and prayed to the Maker that she would be excused from dinner. But for whatever reason, Danarius was adamant that she attend. It made no sense to her. Talla could barely stand the sight of her; why her master would want to put them in the same room was a mystery. He was such an asshole.<p>

Fenris tried to ease her nerves, and as much as she appreciated his efforts it only moderately helped. As they waited outside Danarius's chamber he stroked her back, occasionally wrapping his fingers in the tip of her ponytail.

This was the worst part. Waiting.

"You know," Fenris leaned into her ear and whispered. "Each time Danarius visits Talla the two of them share a room. I am always sent back to my quarters. Perhaps tonight they will desire privacy as well."

The husky, seductive tone of his voice sent a shiver up her spine. Privacy for her master meant privacy for them. Breathless with the anticipation of being utterly alone with him, she turned over her shoulder to look at him. "That would be wonderful."

His lip curled up just barely as he brushed his mouth against the base of her neck. "Mmmm…very wonderful."

She felt his body shift behind her and his hand slowly move down her spine. Maker, her body was on fire for him. Feeling his warm breath fan across her neck was nearly enough to have her come undone. When his hand found her hip and squeezed, Hawke couldn't stop her moan. "Fenris," she whispered, something between a plea and a warning.

He growled at the sound of his name, but took a step back from her, releasing his hold. Knowing that for the moment he needed some space to calm himself, Hawke moved to stand across from him, but couldn't stop herself from staring into his eyes.

Breathing heavily he stared back, then adjusted himself in his pants, promising her of what would come later tonight. Sweet Maker, she hoped it would be her.

Just as they caught their breath the door to Danarius's chamber opened, revealing their master in his best robes. Obviously, he was trying his best to woo Talla tonight. From what she had heard earlier in the day, Talla was making him work for the information he was seeking. No doubt relishing in the attention he was giving her, even though it was forced. Right now her master would give his right nut if it meant learning who was behind all this.

What Hawke couldn't understand was if Danarius was so special to Talla how could she know who was trying to kill him and not tell him? She suspected that it was some twisted fascination on her part. Like most Magisters, she probably was getting off on the power she had over the man she wanted.

Magisters…she would never understand them.

As they entered the dining room, Hawke took her place behind Danarius's chair and stood straight, staring directly across to the wall. Tonight a few Magisters Hawke didn't recognize were joining them and all stood waiting to take their seats as Talla and Leland entered the room.

Leland pulled Talla's chair out for her then walked to the head of the table. He bowed to all those that were present then took his seat. The others followed. When he settled he looked over to Hawke and gave her a wink. Rolling her eyes, she turned to look back at the wall in front of her.

Most of the meal was uneventful. That was until Talla had a glass of wine in her. Hawke felt her cruel eyes begin to narrow in on her.

"I think its horrid what Clayden has done," she spoke in that ugly condescending tone of hers. "Marrying a servant. How horrible."

"Talla…" Leland broke in. "It is not polite to speak of others when they are not present."

She scoffed at him and took another swig on her wine. "Please, I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. That woman is a disgrace and she shames him. Look at her daughter. A slave. And nothing but Fereldan trash…Clayden makes a mockery of us."

Hawke ignored her jab. So what if she bad-mouthed her mother. It wasn't like the woman was going out of her way to save her. At this very moment she was probably no doubt sipping expensive wine at her dinner table being served the finest food Tevinter had to offer.

Hawke was only vaguely aware that Talla had begun speaking again. She kept her eyes forward and did her best to tune her out.

"But that other daughter. Bethany."

Hearing her sister's name brought her back to the room. She glared over at Talla, daring her to continue the statement. As far as she was concerned Bethany was innocent in all of this, and no matter the consequences she wouldn't have Talla insulting her.

"What a _whore…"_

That did it. Without thinking Hawke jerked towards Talla, prepared to leap across the table and strangle the bitch. She felt Fenris's hands encircle her waist as he tried to pull her back. The evil grin on Talla's face only hiked her adrenaline and she thrashed in his hold to get free. In a low whisper he tried to tell her to relax and think of the repercussions, but Hawke was livid. The sound of a chair skidding back against the floor momentarily drew her attention.

Leland had stood from the table. "I would like to say that I have met Mistress Bethany, and she is very pleasant. Please forgive my sister's assumptions."

Hawke relaxed in Fenris's arms, but was still breathing heavily from her anger. She felt his fingers discreetly rub across the small of her back before he let go and returned to his spot next to Danarius.

"Perhaps you would like some fresh air?" Leland looked directly at her and smiled before he extended his hand.

She heard Talla gasp and loved that she might be able to get under her skin even more. Throwing a hard glare at Talla she answered. "Yes. I would love some fresh air, _Leland_." Even more gasps erupted from the table as she addressed him so informally.

"Danarius, if it would not offend, I would like Hawke to escort me on a walk of the estate."

Her master looked to Talla for permission, which he would never do if he wasn't so overly concerned with using her connections. Talla smiled, obviously relishing in the power she currently had over him. "Leland is a grown man. If he wishes to associate with filth, that is his decision," Talla spoke.

"Then no, it would not offend. She most definitely needs to cool off, I think," Danarius added. "Would you like her to be punished for her outburst, darling?"

Talla pretended to ponder the question. "Not this time. As much as I would love to see her whipped, I think for now I am satisfied. But she would be wise to remember her place in the future. I am not one to excuse an action like that twice."

Danarius narrowed his eyes in her direction. Swallowing her pride she bowed to the woman. "Forgive me, my lady. My actions were inexcusable. I will be better in the future."

All Talla responded with was a huff, then she and Leland left the dining room. Instead of walking the estate he led her to the balcony off of the sitting room that overlooked the courtyard.

Hawke said nothing but was grateful for the opportunity to be away from the group of Magisters. She leaned against the railing and inhaled the cool night wind.

"Not all Magisters are as she is," Leland spoke from behind her. When she looked over her shoulder at him, he approached to stand beside her.

"My father is a good man. A very good man. True, he has done some bad things, but my hope is that when I take over his estate, I will be able to change that."

Hawke studied his profile, trying to see if she could read a lie on his face. There was none. Only guilt. Perhaps he truly meant what he said. "But you are not a mage," she observed.

"No," he smiled over at her. "No, I am not. But I am the eldest. And his only son. Talla may have inherited his magic, but his wealth and status will be mine once he is gone."

"I hope you will use it wisely."

The silence returned and she turned to look back across the open courtyard. Hopefully, Danarius and Talla would desire privacy tonight so she and Fenris could be alone.

Leland cleared his throat. "You know Talla isn't all bad. There was a time when she was actually quite enjoyable to be around. But being my father's child has its drawbacks. As well as being a mage. She has tried very hard to live up to his expectations. Crucius, that's my father, is very powerful in Miranthous. There are many that envy him, and therefore envy us. But we are not all evil, Hawke. And I will do my best to hold true to that."

Despite herself, she actually believed him. Wanted to believe him. He wasn't hard or cruel like the other nobles of Tevinter she had met. His eyes were kind. His face was sincere. And he treated her like a person, not like a slave. "I believe you will do that," she smiled with a slight nod from her head.

"In hopes of rectifying my sister's actions I have a gift for you."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes into slits pretending to question his offer.

"Really," he laughed. "Here. This is the key to a guest room. I will not be staying this evening, therefore have no use for it. You deserve to feel normal for a change."

"I don't know," she shook her head seeing all the ways this could get her into trouble.

"You have nothing to worry about. Danarius will be with Talla _ALL_ night long. Trust me on that one. And don't worry, I arrived this morning so the room has been unused. In fact I doubt anyone has slept in there for ages. Please. You look like you need this."

She did need this. And this way she and Fenris could be alone for the entire night. What harm could there truly be in just one night? "Alright." She grabbed the key and stuffed it into her pocket. "Thank you, Leland. This is very kind of you."

"It is my pleasure," he bowed. "Second floor, all the way at the end of the first hallway."

Just then they heard raised voices filter through the sitting room. Dinner was finished. "I really do feel better," Hawke said and was surprised that she actually did. "I believe I should return to my duties. But I truly thank you."

With that she bowed and left the balcony. When she entered the sitting room Fenris arched his eyebrows in surprise, clearly not aware that she had been just outside the doors. With the Magisters lost in their conversation, Fenris leaned over to her. "What uh-what did, Leland want?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "We just talked. You know he is actually nice."

"Nice? Huh." When Leland walked back into the room and smiled at Hawke, she swore she heard Fenris growl. "Are you better now?"

Turning towards him, it was obvious that he was irritated. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes had narrowed. Plus, he refused to look her in the eyes. Fenris was jealous. "Have I told you how incredibly handsome you are today?" she smiled. Yeah, she was buttering him up but she meant it, too.

"No."

She chuckled at his curt response. "Well, you are. And for the record I can't wait to be alone with you."

Though he didn't respond, his body language said all she needed to know. A fierce roll of his shoulders, followed by a little shuffle of his body weight from foot to foot. When he finally turned his head to look at her the lust in his eyes was clear.

* * *

><p>Fenris couldn't wait to be alone with her either. The day had been long and tiresome. Hopefully, they would be able to find a corner in the slave quarters that would offer them some privacy.<p>

The two stood in silence for the remainder of the evening, both waiting to be alone. Finally, Leland excused himself, informing Talla that he was returning home. Apparently he had very important business he needed to take care off.

_Yeah, like how not to be a jackass, _Fenris thought then immediately berated himself. Where did that come from? Was he twelve years old? There was no reason for him to be jealous of the man. For all intents and purposes Hawke was his. And if someone planned on taking her away from him they would be met with a fight. She was his only source of happiness and he'd be damned if he just let her slip away.

Shortly after Leland left, the other guests decided to return to their own quarters as well. Danarius turned towards the two of them. "I will not be needing your services tonight. Meet me at the stables just after dawn. We will be leaving first thing in the morning."

Both bowed and waited for Danarius and Talla to leave the room. When gone, Fenris began leading Hawke towards the slave quarters.

"Actually," she gripped his arm and pulled him to a stop. "I was thinking maybe we could stay somewhere else for the night."

"And where would that be?"

Hawke pulled out a key and smiled at him. "This is a key to one of the guest rooms. Before you tell me it's a bad idea, think about it. We would get to be all alone…with a bed."

A rush of heat soared through his body, but his brain kicked into gear. "We will get caught. And where did you get that anyway?"

Not meeting him in the eyes she responded. "Leland gave it to me." Fenris suppressed his growl. "Oh come on. I just want to feel normal, Fenris. Please, just this once, let's do something for us."

His head was telling him no, this was a bad idea. But his heart…and his loins…were telling him to just do it. They might not ever get an opportunity like this again. "Alright."

Hawke squealed then jumped into his arms. Seeing her smile and hearing her giggle with excitement was enough to tell him that he made the right decision.

Once she had composed herself she pulled away from him and took his hand. "Let's go," she whispered and began leading him towards the room.

The two of them crept through the shadows, trying to go undetected. Once they had reached the second floor without incident, Hawke led him down a hallway then stopped in front of the last door. With a shaky hand she brought the key to the lock.

Fenris half expected it to be some kind of trap, but when she turned it and opened the door in one swift motion, the room was dark. The glow of the moon told him that it was empty.

The two of them cautiously stepped through the door. She shut and locked them in. Both stood in silence. Waiting. And waiting.

When no one jumped out to yell at them and no one banged on the door to deliver their punishment, Fenris relaxed.

Hawke reached across the space between them and took his hand. When she smiled at him, his control faltered and he swept her close to his body. Not wasting time he cradled her face and crushed his mouth to hers. She was clutching at him desperately, meeting the intensity of his kiss. When Hawke pushed him back into the wall, he moaned then brought his hands to her hips. Squeezing, he pulled her as close as they could be. He felt her smile when their lower bodies touched. "_Fenris..." _she breathed against his mouth.

"Yes," he managed to choke out.

"It's freezing in here. Do you think we could light a fire?"

Not wanting her to be uncomfortable he nodded, then gave her one more quick kiss before walking over to the fireplace.

Fenris concentrated on stacking the logs and catching the kindling. When he felt like there was a good enough flame going he stood and looked back to Hawke.

She had taken the opportunity to remove her gauntlets, boots, and weapons. Walking over to him, she flashed a nervous smile. Slowly, she drew him in for a soft kiss. Their lips met with the barest of touches, but the warmth of her lips and breath had him gasping for air. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he gently placed his hands on her hips then moved on to cradle her back.

She withdrew from the kiss and began removing the buckles of his armor. While she went to work on his breastplate, he watched her.

Her face was focused, her eyes drawn together in concentration as she tried to figure out all the clasps and releases. He decided not to help her; watching her undress him for the first time was something he definitely wanted for his memories.

When the breastplate was released, he shrugged out of it then offered his hand for her to remove his gauntlet. Once bare, she reached for the other and repeated the task. Next came his boots, which she took equal care removing. From her knees she stared up at him, bringing all sorts of fantasies to life.

Hawke obviously saw the desire burning in his eyes and stood to her feet to pull his tunic off as well. When his chest was bare, she gasped softly then ran her fingers up his stomach and onto his shoulders. Fenris wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close.

He felt her lips brushing along his collarbone, causing him to sigh. This moment felt so perfect. Everything about it was like something out of a dream. Burying his head in her neck he began gently kissing her soft flesh there. When she moaned and leaned into him, Fenris decided to remove some of her clothing as well.

At an agonizingly slow pace he pushed his fingers under the back of her top. While his mouth kept working on the sweet skin of her neck his fingertips brushed the smoothness of her lower back. At a gradual pace he brought his hand to her slender waist. All he could think about was how incredibly perfect her body was.

When the pad of his thumb reached the marred flesh of her lower abdomen his hand and mouth froze.

Quickly Hawke pulled away from him and tried to push his hand from underneath her shirt, clearly embarrassed about the burn Danarius had left her with. Without meeting his eyes, she spoke quietly, so quietly he could barely hear her voice. "I can leave my shirt on. It's ok."

Fenris took a deep breath and looked down towards her hand that was gripping the hem of her shirt. The three bold black lines of Danarius's slave mark marred her wrist as well. In that moment he realized that even though she didn't have lyrium within her flesh, Tevinter, the Magisters, Danarius…it had scarred her, too. For the rest of her life she wouldn't be able to look at her body without remembering what had happened here.

"You are beautiful," he whispered then gently began rubbing his fingers along her scarred skin.

Hawke took in a shaky breath then wrapped her arms around his torso, holding desperately to him. He felt her body shake as he attempted to soothe her. "You can leave it on if you like, but there is nothing wrong with your body, Hawke. You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen."

Gradually, she lifted her head and smiled weakly at him, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. After taking a moment to compose herself, she reached up on her tiptoes and brought her mouth to his. While they shared a slow, sweet kiss, he felt her leading him towards the bed.

When the back of her knees hit the mattress she eased down, releasing her hold on his mouth. Timidly, as if she was still uncertain, she reached for the hem of her top then began raising it up over her head. Fenris watched in fascination as she exposed her flesh to him. Her stomach was all flat muscles. Her waist narrow. The breastbinding she wore pushed her breast high, he wanted desperately to feel those with his own hands, but was afraid to push her further.

Once the shirt was discarded, Hawke eased herself back on the bed then laid down flat on her back. Still watching him she undid the laces of her pants then slid them slowly down her hips. Fenris knew his mouth was hanging open as her legs were exposed. Kicking her pants to the floor she looked to him.

There was anticipation in her eyes, and Fenris tried to quickly store every detail of this scene. Her hair spread out against the white pillowcase, one arm curved up over her head with the other at her side. Her black undergarments setting of the tan of her skin and perfectly matching her black hair. One of her legs bent up at the knee, and her stomach rising and falling slowly with each heavy breath she took.

"You are magnificent…" he choked out.

She smiled widely then beckoned him to come to her with a curl of her finger. Crawling up the bed, he laid himself parallel to her body. He started to reach out to touch her exposed torso then hesitated. When he looked to her she leaned her head up and claimed his mouth. While kissing him, she led his hand to her stomach to tell him it was ok, and then draped her arms around his neck.

Spreading his fingers wide he rubbed the expanse of her stomach, remembering not to still when he reached her scar. As his hand passed over it he squeezed her waist, then trailed down over to her back and down until he rested at the top of her thigh. When she gasped into his mouth, he felt it all the way down to his groin. On its own accord his hand began rubbing her leg, getting closer and closer to the spot he was aching to touch.

Just as his fingers were about to brush against her, he felt a tremble go through her body. Afraid that he was pushing her too fast, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Hawke."

"What?" She looked confused by his statement.

"You are trembling."

Focusing on his collarbone she started tracing its line across his chest. "I'm just nervous. I've thought about this moment so many times, it's hard to believe that it's finally happening. If I tremble it's a good thing," she smiled. He could understand the feeling. Looking into his eyes she continued. "I want you, Fenris. I want you to make me yours."

"You _are _mine," he whispered then brushed his lips against her cheek.

When she gave a relieved breath and rolled into him, Fenris pulled her leg over his own and softly gripped her behind. With determination she opened her mouth over his and kissed him hard. Letting her take the lead for the moment, he returned the urgency of the kiss and felt his dick twitch when she pushed him over onto his back so she could straddle his waist.

Her stray strands of hair tickled his face and made him smile as he tried to brush it back behind her ear. Leaning up on her knees, she wasn't quite touching his lower body with hers, and Fenris had to fight not to raise his hips up to meet her. It was important to him that she be allowed to set the pace of this. He wasn't sure how far she wanted this to go or how quickly she wanted it to progress, and with his limited experience with women he didn't want to make any mistakes with her.

When she abruptly sat up and lowered her body on to him, Fenris groaned. The very center of her was exactly where he needed it to be. She smiled down at him and deliberately rolled her hips across the length of him. Throwing his head back, he couldn't stop his hands from moving to her thighs or pushing up to meet her.

Pulling her ponytail over her shoulder, Hawke reached behind her back and slowly unclasped her breastbinding. Fenris swallowed hard as she removed the fabric from her chest, exposing herself to him. True, he had seen her naked before, but it was nothing like this.

She was offering herself to him, allowing him to touch, stare, and hold as much and as often as he wanted. While he was staring at her breast like he was in some sort of trance, Hawke moved her hands down to his. Gripping them she guided them up, closing them over her exposed flesh.

Fenris froze as the heaviness of her breasts , and the roughness of her erect nipples filled his palms. A part of him was panicking, not knowing what he was supposed to do now. Luckily, Hawke took the lead and leaned down to his mouth. As she began kissing him, his body relaxed and his fingers began their exploration of her breasts. When he squeezed, he felt her moan and heard the catch of her breath. As his thumbs traced over the now tight peaks, Hawke rolled her hips into him.

His erection was hard and aching to be free and inside her. One of his hands left her breast, traveling down her stomach until it rested against her hip. Gripping her flesh he pushed up to meet the soft thrusts of her body, mimicking the act both were obviously dying to do.

A sudden need to have her body beneath him had him rolling over with her, pushing himself between her spread legs. Hawke gasped and he felt her blunt nails scrape across the flesh of his shoulders, down to his lower back. Bringing one of her hands between their bodies, she dragged it across the length of him, squeezing as she reached the head. The sensation had him struggling for breath. And as she continued he whispered her name. Hawke found his ear and licked the length of it.

"I want it, Fenris. Please…"

Hearing the soft beg sent tingles down his spine. Trying to control himself, he rolled off of her and reached down to unlace his breeches.

Though he wasn't looking at her, he knew she was studying his every move. And as he pushed his pants past his hips, letting his erection spring free, Hawke gasped. The sound was one of awe and appreciation, causing his male ego to soar. When he looked at her, she was studying him, practically salivating.

Licking her lips she met his eyes then smiled as if she was embarrassed. But now it was his turn to study her every move. Slowly, she hooked her thumbs under the band of her panties then began a gradual shimmy out of them. Keeping her legs together, she pushed them past her hips and over her knees until they fell from her feet.

Both naked, they stared at one another's bodies, trying to memorize every detail they could, knowing that they might not ever get the chance again.

Hawke opened her legs a fraction and reached across the bed for him. His heart began to race, and Fenris felt sweat building across his skin in anticipation.

Gathering his courage, he rolled towards her and took her mouth. Using a soft amount of tongue he pushed into her lips. Timidly, he brought his hand to her lower stomach and spread his fingers wide. When she didn't jerk away but arched into him, he continued. While he kissed her, his hand trailed down to the softness between her legs. She opened wider for him and as soon as his fingers felt the warm wetness, he knew she was ready. Taking a moment, he allowed himself to feel her, dragging his fingers up and down her opening, drawing circles across the top.

When finished he had her panting, nearly begging him to take her. Rolling over, he settled himself between her legs and felt his tip fall just at the entrance of her body. He looked into her eyes, half expecting to see apprehension and second thoughts, but only lust and love stared back at him.

Cradling his face, she began kissing him then let one of her hands fall between their bodies. As she gripped him in her hand, Fenris had to break the kiss and then he placed his forehead against hers. Their mouths lingered just a fraction away from one another. Their breaths and soft pants mingled together as she brought him to her opening and pushed up with her hips.

Just the tip of him entered her, but he felt a rush of blood straight to his groin. Removing her hand she brought it back up to cradle his face so he could take over. With a shaky breath he pushed slowly. When his entire head had penetrated her, he had to still. Her body was so warm, and wet, and incredibly tight.

When she shifted beneath him, he started to move again, gradually sliding his shaft further and further into her.

Every inch gained caused them both to moan and as their bodies finally fully connected, he heard a soft whimper escape her mouth. "_Maker_," she breathed.

She had no idea. His body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending tingling, every muscle tensing. When he pulled out nearly all the way and pushed back into her slowly, his breath caught. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good. No woman had ever made his body react this way. Hawke was special. She was his.

Bringing her hands down to his hips, she urged him to continue. Knowing that given the way his body was already feeling he might not be able to last long, Fenris started slow, rolling his hips in an easy rhythm that had them both panting and moaning with each movement.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down into her eyes as he took her. They glistened slightly and he loved every way her face contorted as he gradually sped up his pace. Sometimes her mouth would fall open, other times her teeth would grind together. When she especially liked it, her eyes would close and she would scrape her teeth across her lower lip. Fenris focused on keeping up that steady rhythm.

Her feet hooked over his calf and her nails dug into his back. When he began moving just a little faster she threw her head back. "_Yes…Fenris…"_

Unable to continue staring at her face without losing himself, he buried his head into her shoulder.

Abruptly, her breath caught and she inhaled quickly, struggling to find the air she needed as he pounded into her. Her whole body tensed and she arched up into him, wrapping her legs and arms around his body, holding him as close as she could. His pace was quick, firing into her with short, hard thrusts that had her breathing wildly.

He was giving her this. He was causing her this pleasure. It was his body that was causing her to make those amazing sounds.

When her nails dug into his back and she threw her head back, Fenris had to look at her. Her face was caught in a look of blissful agony as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

As she started to relax, a smile spread across her face then she turned to him and showered kisses all across his face. He couldn't help but smile back as the soft pecks of adoration and appreciation covered every inch of his face.

They both chuckled as their mouths found one another and he began moving more slowly. "That was amazing," she whispered against his mouth.

"You are amazing, Hawke."

She cradled his face and kissed him slowly as he continued to move inside of her. Her tongue brushed against his and sent a tingle down his spine. Gripping her shoulders, he began delivering hard, long thrusts that had her body jerking with each connection.

Sweat was building across his body, his blood was pumping fast. The smooth skin of her legs was rubbing against his own. Raking her fingers into his hair, she held his mouth in place as he pounded into her.

Soon he couldn't keep his lips and tongue moving. The only sensation he could focus on was the heat of her perfect body. The steady pulse building in his cock. With a grunt he gripped the headboard and pulled hard against her.

Releasing his mouth, Hawke trailed kisses to his ear then buried her head in the crook of his neck. Each soft catch of her breath, each small whimper echoed through to his dick. It was coming.

Her walls tightened around him, and Hawke gasped as he quickened his pace. The pounding was building. The blood was rushing. The tingles intensifying.

With a growl he reared his head back and came with such fierceness he wasn't sure how his body continued to move. Nothing could ever compare to this release, to this moment in time where he and Hawke were joined. She was everything.

Everything. His past. His present. Most definitely his future. He realized he was nothing without her.

Gradually, his body came down from the high and he finished with a few more hard thrusts before collapsing on top of her.

As his breath slowly came back into his lungs, Fenris felt the soft barely there touch of Hawke's fingers as she rubbed up and down the length of his spine. Using his elbows, he tried to take as much weight off of her as he could while still letting their bodies touch. This had been perfect. Everything he knew it would be and so much more.

But still it wasn't enough. This was going to end, and it would end badly if they were ever discovered. Even though Danarius typically didn't worry himself with the physical relationships of his slaves, especially when young might be produced, the two of them would be treated differently.

Given both their skill and strength he would see their union as a threat to him and would do everything in his power to take Hawke away from him.

Closing his eyes, Fenris placed feather light kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. Hawke sighed with contentment and wrapped her arms and legs around his body, pulling him in as close as possible. When she squeezed then relaxed her hold on him, Fenris rolled over onto his side and stared deep into her eyes. "I cannot lose you, Hawke," he confessed, then winced upon hearing the shakiness in his voice.

Propping up on her elbow she looked down at him and began smoothing his hair back behind his ear. "I will always be yours, Fenris. Nothing will ever change that."

He closed his eyes and pulled her to his chest. This was too much. All of these emotions, this possessiveness, the utter terror of having something happen to her…

"What if…what if Danarius finds out?" he asked.

He felt her tense then pull closer, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't know. We will just have to be careful. I know tonight was reckless, but I'm glad it happened."

"Me too," he agreed then looked down into her eyes. She smiled up at him and he knew that it was the right choice. Reaching over her body, he pulled the blanket over her, cocooning her against his chest. Hawke smiled and craned her neck up to kiss him.

In the warmth of the bed, by the light of the fire, he and Hawke kissed and kissed until neither one of their lips could move any longer and exhaustion finally pulled them into a sweet slumber.

* * *

><p>When Hawke awakened she immediately reached across the bed for him, but her fingers only found the cold blanket telling her that he had been up for a while.<p>

With a stretch and a yawn, she slowly came out of her sleep and sat up in the bed. Standing in front of the fireplace, Fenris was fully clothed and didn't look at her as she wrapped the blanket around her body and went to him.

When she touched his shoulder, he stiffened and calmly pulled away from her. "Is everything alright?" she whispered.

"It's fine," he answered not meeting her eyes.

His cold demeanor and obvious unease made her stomach drop. Deciding not to push him, she looked out the window and noticed that dawn was coming. While he continued to stare into the fireplace she went around the room collecting her clothing and straightening up so no one would know they had been there.

"My memories…" Fenris suddenly broke through the silence. "One moment they were all there. Each face, each name. Like they had never been forgotten…"

As he trailed off Hawke quietly put on her last glove and walked over to him, but given the way he reacted the last time, she didn't touch him.

"Do you have any idea what's it's like to have everything taken from you?" he snarled at her.

Hawke flinched then stood tall, not appreciating the tone he was taking. "As a matter of fact, I do, Fenris."

"At least your memories are still intact. And yes, your mother married a Magister, but you can still remember her face and think on the happy times you had together…"

He ran his hand down his face then he turned his back on her. "Everything was there. I saw it all and then in a flash it was all gone. Like it had never been there at all."

"Fenris…" she reached for his elbow only to have him jerk out of her touch again.

"While I dreamt every image from my past came back, then just as soon as I started to recognize places and people everything was replaced by visions of you."

Her stomach dropped. So this was where the hostility was coming from. Now he was blaming her? "I'm sorry. I truly am. But I did not take your memories away from you, Fenris. Not the first time and not this time. Do not blame me for something I have no control over."

Grapping her daggers with a jerk she strapped them to her legs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going down to the stables before Danarius awakens." As she headed for the door, he whispered her name.

Despite her anger, her legs stopped moving. When he didn't continue, she huffed and turned around. His back was still to her, but now his shoulders sagged. "Say what you have to say, Fenris before I lose my patience."

Slowly he turned around and cautiously walked towards her. Taking her hand in his he stared down as their fingers wrapped around one another. "Forgive me. It was unfair for me to place the blame on you." With a deep breath he raised his head to look into her eyes and her heart melted.

He carried so much pain within him. So much heartache. She had hoped that this night would have given him some good memories, but now he would forever remember it as the night they were taken away from him again. "I'm on your side, Fenris," she whispered. "We'll figure this out. One way or another you and I will figure this out and will be free from Danarius once and for all. Have faith." She placed their joined hands at her heart then cradled his face with the other. Closing his eyes he turned into her palm and exhaled a slow breath. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Danarius beats us to the stables."

Fenris nodded and let her lead him out the door and down the hallway. Once they reached the main floor, she released his hand in case someone saw them. At the stables they both made sure everything was ready to depart as soon as Danarius arrived.

When their master emerged from the house with Talla on his arm and a sea of servants carrying far more luggage than he arrived with to the carriages, Hawke felt her stomach drop. This could not be happening.

Danarius ordered the servants to load up one of the carriages then escorted Talla to the other. Once she was inside, he walked over to them and looked Hawke directly in her eyes. "She will be staying with us for the time being. You are to do exactly as she says, without question. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master," she bowed, swallowing the excess spit that had formed in her mouth.

When they finished loading up the luggage, she and Fenris took their seat on the back of the carriage. As they started moving out of the estate, Fenris reached over and grabbed her hand. She appreciated the comfort he was offering, but knew that something bad was coming.

Very bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sadly, my updates have caught up with my writing. I have nearly finished the next chapter so once I get Hatsepsut to take a look at it and correct all my silly mistakes (you're the best girl) I will post it. But just a heads up that there might be a little longer period between updates for the time being. Thanks for reading, it makes my heart sing. **


	12. Act 1 Ch 12 Prison Part I

**A/N: This chapter was tough to write. So heads up. Also it marks about the halfway point through Act 1 if I stick to my outline. Yay! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me. Your words of encouragement and sweet comments have really made this worth all the time and effort. *Blows a kiss through the monitor* (I know that made me look like a loser. But whatever.)**

_**Act 1**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"_**Prison Part I"**_

It had only been three days since Talla joined them back at Danarius's estate, but it might as well have been three months. Hawke had been beaten, ridiculed, deprived of food, and was now locked in the dungeon.

After everyone in the household had retired to their rooms for the evening, Fenris snuck down to the basement in hopes of getting to see her. Time was running out. If he didn't act soon, Talla might kill her just because she could. Danarius had given her full power over Hawke and was turning a blind eye to the cruelty that was being inflicted upon her.

It was breaking his heart that he was so powerless to stop what was happening to her. Their night together had been the most amazing gift that had ever been given to him. Yes, his memories came back momentarily, and that had left him confused and perhaps a little bitter. But now that he had the time to reflect he knew that it didn't matter. Whatever secrets were hiding in his past were no longer important. It was just Hawke. She was his future.

As he approached the cells, he noticed that the only guard on duty had dozed off in his chair. Quietly, Fenris peered through each of the doors until he found hers.

His heart sank at the sight. Her hands and feet had been shackled to the wall. Her clothing was tattered and hanging off her body. Her face had been beaten so badly, both her eyes were swollen shut.

Carefully, so as to not wake the slumbering guard, he lifted the keys from his belt and opened her door. Immediately, Hawke began jerking her shackles and mumbling curses through her swollen mouth.

"Sshhh…Hawke it's me," Fenris whispered. "It's just me."

As she began to relax, he saw the silent tears streaming down her swollen face. "_Fen…ris_…" she managed to choke out.

Both her wrist and ankles were bloodied from attempts to free herself from the chains. Her face had been beaten so badly, he hardly recognized her. When she started to shake and curl in on herself, Fenris sat down on the floor and brought her body to rest between his legs, then guided her head to his chest.

"I will try to figure out a way to get you out of here, Hawke," he said as he squeezed her to him and began rubbing his hand up and down her back as he tried to soothe her.

"_They…hav…haven't even…told me…wh-…what I did," _she mumbled into his chest. _"Wh-what did I do, Fen…ris?" _Her shoulders started to shake as she gave in to her sobs.

"Nothing," he responded. "You have done nothing." He felt his own emotions slip as she clutched onto him. She was scared, hurting, and all for nothing. Just so Talla could abuse her power and make an innocent suffer. A single hot tear rolled down his cheek as he realized he was incapable of helping her. Even if he got her out of the dungeon, they would never make it past the gates. "I'm going to fix this," he whispered as he held her. "I'm going to fix this." But he knew that he couldn't.

Holding her, rocking her until she fell asleep, he knew that there would be nothing that he could do to save her. This would continue as long as Talla desired.

Closing his eyes he kissed the top of her heard, then gently laid her to rest on the cold stone floor.

He was powerless.

* * *

><p>For two solid weeks Fenris managed to sneak past the guards to visit her each night in the dungeons. He was so proud of her. Even though she was being beaten constantly, she wasn't giving in to them. She had told him that never once did she cry in front of the guards or Talla. Only when she was in his presence did she let her true emotions show. And rarely did she cry with him, at least not since that first night.<p>

The last few times he saw her, she seemed to be getting better. The guards were harassing her less and Talla had decreased her visits. The bruises on her mouth and eyes were starting to fade. And to his delight he had finally been able to kiss her without bringing her pain.

But last night she was gone. There was no trace of her in the dungeon and she hadn't been brought back to her room. All night Fenris searched the grounds trying to find where they had taken her.

As he stood in Danarius's study the next day he was visibly antsy. He had angled himself so that he would be able to peer out of the door just in case he caught a glimpse of Hawke if she happened to walk by. If something had happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Fenris," Danarius called, drawing his attention away from the door. "You seem awfully distracted today. Is there something you would like to ask me?"

Oh, he had many questions. Where was Hawke? Had he hurt her? Was she alive? Why couldn't he find her? But it would be unwise to ask any of those. He set his jaw, and his lip went into a grim line. "I have no questions, Master."

"Hmmm," Danarius leaned back in his chair, obviously not convinced. "My mistake. I thought you would be interested to know what has happened to your counterpart."

He felt his eyes flash with hope before he could stop himself. Danarius chuckled deeply, quite pleased with the reaction he was given. "She has been temporarily given to Lucian. Talla finds her presence…unsettling."

The room suddenly began to spin. Fenris felt his balance fail and he leaned onto the bookcase behind him. He took a deep breath then looked at Danarius. "Lucian? She has been given to Lucian?"

"Yes," his master drew out. "Not that I owe you an explanation, but until I can secure my ties with Talla, Hawke is a hindrance. The woman seems to hate her greatly. Do you have a problem with my decision, Fenris?"

Danarius leaned up on his desk, daring him to speak out his true feelings. He clenched then unclenched his fist a few times before standing upright again. "No, master. I suppose I have become too dependent on the extra help she offers."

He waved him off then went back to his reading. "Do not worry. She will be back. Her skills are useful. Talla will come around…eventually."

Fenris felt every muscle in his body constrict. _Eventually. _What would Lucian do to her between now and _eventually_? How long would it be before he got to see her again? He felt his heart begin to crack and shatter at the news. If and when she came back she would be a different person. Broken. The fire would be lost. His throat became tight, making it hard for him to swallow. The muscles of his face ached as he tried to keep looking collected. He felt the heat build behind his eyes. He was grinding his teeth so hard, he was certain they would crack at any moment.

What would he do without her?

* * *

><p>Three weeks. Three whole weeks of agony. Fenris knew that whatever was happening to Hawke it wasn't good. Ever since that night he caught Lucian trying to abuse her, his master's nephew hadn't been back. Now he would be taking out is aggression freely on her. There would be no one to stop him.<p>

So many nights he lay awake in his bed tormenting himself with images of what was being done to her. There had been no whisper of her return.

Was she crying herself to sleep? Did she think about him? Was she hoping that he would come and rescue her?

He had failed her. Again. Many times he would find himself wandering to her room. While the rest of the house was fast asleep, he would sit on her bed and try to figure out a way to save her from this.

He always came up empty handed. Right now Talla held all the cards and wasn't interested in easing her suffering.

As Fenris waited for dawn to come his insides were squirming. He had heard Claudia mention to one of the servants to prepare for Lucian's arrival in two days. It couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>Hawke stared at the crack beneath the door of the dark room she was being held in. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. There was no way for her to know how long she had actually been in this hole. She was cold, starving, and her body ached from the constant torture Lucian had been inflicting on her.<p>

Her mind was slowly breaking. She didn't know if he came to her every day or every week. It was all beginning to bleed together.

A part of her felt like she was going crazy. The only thing keeping her sane was her memories of Fenris. She would see him again. She _had _to see him again. The Maker wasn't so cruel that he would put him in her life, just to take him away.

What was he doing right now? Though she didn't know for sure, her inner clock told her it was dark outside. Perhaps he was making a walk of the estate or laying in his bed. She hoped that he was thinking of her.

_Please, don't let him give up._

It would kill her if he abandoned her. He was the only thing that was keeping her going. She had to see him again. At least one more time.

_I miss him._

If she tried hard enough she could still feel his fingers lightly dancing across the skin of her forearm. She could almost hear his soft breath in her ear as he ran his lips up and down her neck.

_Please…just one more time._

Suddenly, the door to her prison was pushed open. The light on the other side blinded her. Like every time before she brought up her hand to shield her eyes from the piercing pain. This had happened so often that her body anticipated every move from the guard and followed his lead willingly. After her first few escape attempts, she had learned that suffering through what was about to happen to her was far better than Lucian's wrath if she tried to flee.

The guard gripped her arm and yanked her to her feet. Before she had time to adjust to the new light a black hood was placed over her head and secured tightly around her neck. Her hands were bound next. With a jerk he began leading her out to their destination.

Hawke knew their path by heart. Her own breathing echoed through her ears as they made their way up the steps. One. Two. Three. Four…..Fifteen in total.

Once out of the door at the top they made a left, went thirty paces and turned right. In about fourteen steps she would hear the door to the kitchen open and closing as the servants made their way in and out.

Yep, there it was. The sound of clinking dishes and the scattered chatter of the servants echoed at the far end of the hall. Apparently, Lucian had dined on roast chicken this evening. So she was right, it was late in the day.

Another twenty feet and a small flight of ten steps and she was at the door to his chamber.

The guard knocked once, hard and loudly, then pushed her inside. Now that the distraction of her surroundings were gone she could hear her own breath and pulse quicken. Her palms began to sweat as she stood in the silent room.

He was in here. Waiting and watching.

Anticipating him to make his presence known was the part she hated the most. Sometimes he did it immediately, other times he enjoyed forcing her to agonize over when his assault would come.

She heard the faintest creak across the room; most likely furniture. Her whole body tensed. When she didn't hear anything else or sense his movements, Hawke began to whimper. It was coming, she knew it. For the first time in her life, she was utterly terrified.

Even though it was useless, she began struggling in her restraints trying to free her hands. From her right she heard his evil laugh. She jerked her head in the direction of the noise. Then it happened.

A flash of orange to her right. Even through the darkness of her hood she could see his magic pulse coming.

It slammed into her, knocking her flat on her back and forcing the air out of her lungs. Before she was even able to take an inhale another pulse of the magic coursed through her.

It was a horror. Every nightmare she had ever had sprang to the forefront of her mind. Hawke couldn't stop herself from wailing and screaming as images of her family burning alive came into focus. She could hear their cries, see their shadowy images through the flames begging for her to help them. Every time she got close to the fire, the heat was too much and she would have to pull away. When she could finally take no more she ran in to save them only to have the fire engulf her body. It felt like all her skin and muscle was being melted from her flesh. Just when the pain became too much, her body was thrown forcefully through the air. She felt the hard floor cut into the bones of her shoulders.

Images of her sister tortured by Templars, beaten and ridiculed for her gifts flashed through her mind. Carver being mutilated and torn apart by a horde of Darkspawn came next. Each of his limbs were gripped and yanked free from his body before the vision faded away.

Then she saw the dead lifeless eyes of her father laying on the ground. When the picture expanded her mother and Magister Clayden where standing over him cackling as their servants kicked his corpse. Even through the loud sound of her cries she could hear the cruel laugh of her torturer as she wailed in agony.

Then finally, the one she feared the most. Fenris' beautiful, perfect face came into view. He was laying down looking at her. For a few short moments everything seemed normal. The beginnings of a smile was playing on his lips and she was just about to reach out to touch him, but then his eyes went wide. Pulling back Hawke could see that he was strapped to a table, being ripped apart, his flesh being torn and knitted back together as the lyrium was etched into his skin. His body was jerking, he was screaming, begging for the end.

Just before she was sure he would die, he turned and pleaded with her to save him. Her legs couldn't get to him fast enough. She tried her hardest to reach him, but he just kept getting further and further away until she was in darkness once again.

This was the part she hated most. With her weakened frame of mind, she could never tell if she was back in her dark room again or not. There was no sound besides her labored breathing and quiet sobs. Sometimes nothing would come. She would sit up and realize that it was over, that she was safe for the time being. Maybe now would be one of those times. Maker, she hoped so. Her body couldn't take anymore.

Gradually, her breathing slowed. She was finally able to suppress her cries and sit up. After a moment of waiting she exhaled loudly then fell back against the floor. It was done. She brought her hand up to her face to smooth some of her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

When her fingers touched the black fabric instead of her skin, Hawke panicked and began jerking on the floor.

"No! Please! I can't take anymore," she begged. She didn't care if it made her weak. Her mind couldn't handle it.

Her only answer was the sound of scurrying legs and high-pitched squeaks getting closer and closer to her.

As the first tickles of the spider's legs reached her flesh, Hawke threw her head back and screamed.

* * *

><p>All day Fenris anticipated Lucian's arrival. Initially, he assumed they would be coming to the estate by mid-afternoon, but when no carriages arrived he couldn't help but panic. Orana had already confirmed that the kitchen was supposed to plan for additional company.<p>

With dinner approaching he was ready to give up. The realization that he may never see her again was setting in.

As he followed behind Danarius and Talla while they walked the gardens he felt like dying. If he lost her, there was nothing else left. Watching his master smile and laugh with his mistress ignited the stinging fire of hatred in his heart. One thing. She was the one thing in life that made him happy, and the Magisters took that from him as well. Just when he thought he would scream out from the injustice of it all, one of the house elves approached them.

"Master," he bowed low nearly toppling over. "Your nephew has arrived. Would you like to greet him?"

Fenris's heart began to pound. His palms began to sweat. She was here. Finally, she was back if only for a night. When Danarius agreed to meet Lucian, Fenris was barely able to contain himself from sprinting ahead and leaving them behind. He felt like running, embracing her and never letting go.

When they made it to the courtyard they were just in time to see the carriage arrive at the stables. He strained to see through the windows hoping to catch of glimpse of her. The driver bounced off his seat and opened the door.

Lucian was the first to vacate the carriage and smiled widely when he saw his uncle. Fenris didn't even hear the heartfelt reunion the two of them were caught up in, his eyes and ears were glued to the door. After the most agonizing minute of his life, he saw a frail hand reach out and grip the frame. Slowly, her body moved into the opening of the door. The angle only provided him with the barest glimpse of her profile as she stepped out. With her back to him she closed the door and Fenris saw everything happening in slow motion.

Her head was down, with a swoop of her beautiful black hair shielding her eyes. As she turned towards him, he drew in a deep breath and analyzed every curve of her body. One of her hands reached up to her face as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up.

When their eyes finally connected he let out a shaky breath. She looked amazing. Nearly exactly as he remembered her. Her skin was a little more pale, and her eyes looked tired but when she saw him for the first time her face lit up with that same twinkle and her mouth spread wide with a huge grin.

His skin was crawling as his body begged him to run and swoop her up in his arms. Without breaking eye contact she took a step towards him, but suddenly stopped.

Quickly the smile left her face as she moved to stand next to Lucian. The sick bastard gave Fenris a triumphant grin as Hawke looked down to the ground and began following her temporary master to the estate.

The two of them weren't even allowed a moment to speak because Lucian wanted to freshen up before dinner. Without being asked Hawke followed behind him to his quarters, glancing over her shoulder at Fenris as they rounded the corner.

Dinner was a nightmare for him. There she stood, not ten feet away but completely out of reach. His entire being was aching to hold her. She looked so beautiful. As best he could, he tried not to look at her too often, but was failing miserably. Hawke wasn't doing all that well either. Even though she kept her face forward, her eyes were constantly cutting to him. Just the barest of smiles would pass over her lips when she noticed that he was staring, too. But Lucian was wise to their silent communication. Though Hawke was behind him, he kept noticing Fenris' staring and when he would look over his shoulder, Hawke immediately would right herself. But after a moment she went right back to looking at him.

After dinner the mages enjoyed each other's company, again not granting them a moment to be alone. And when Lucian excused himself to his room, ordering Hawke to follow, his stomach dropped.

With pained eyes she glanced back only once as she did as she was told.

* * *

><p>As Fenris tried to sleep his mind kept wandering back to the fact that <em>his<em> Hawke was downstairs. His need to hold her to him was all-consuming. After a few minutes of inner debate he decided that he didn't care about the consequences, he just had to see her. As quietly as he could he crept out of his room and down the stairs.

Once he reached the bottom flight he listened to make sure no one was still awake. Certain that the house was empty he turned the corner and collided sharply with a body. Immediately, he tried to think of an excuse for roaming the house in the middle of the night and pushed off the person in front of him, only to realize it was Hawke.

"Fenris," she whispered. Her face crumbled into a mixture of happiness and pain as she reached for him. Without hesitation he took her into his arms and held her firmly to his chest. "I was just about to come find you," she sighed into his chest.

"It seems we both had the same idea," he smiled then rubbed the back of her head. Pulling back he looked at her, then cradled her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright, but he felt compelled to ask.

"I've missed you so much…" she squeezed her eyes against the tears that were building then reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to worry, but he's awful. Just awful. When will I get to come back? I don't want to stay with him anymore."

"I do not know," he confessed then brushed his thumbs across her cheekbones. Looking around he realized they were still alone, but didn't want anyone to surprise them on a walk to the kitchen so he pulled her into the dark corner at the end of the hall. "Listen to me, Hawke." He kept his voice low and serious as he held her hand between both of his, caressing it softly. "You have to run." When she started to protest he put his finger up to stop her. "You have to, Hawke. Talla is not going to let you come back. And there is nothing I can do to help you. I wish there was, but there isn't. I am powerless. The only way this will end for you is if you get away. Just get yourself free. Do you understand me?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stepped into him. "How?" she choked out. "How am I supposed to do that? He guards me all day long. They don't give me weapons." She paused to caress his cheek before continuing. "…and-and what about us?..."

He felt his heart plummet. There could be no 'us' if she was able to get free. She would have to go on without him. He couldn't take one more day of her being beaten and tortured in Tevinter. For him there was no escape. Danarius would find him. He didn't even know how to live like a normal man, but she had a shot. Lucian wasn't nearly as cautious as their master was.

"Do not worry about me, Hawke. I need to know you are safe first." Reaching to his hip, be pulled out a small dagger and handed it to her. "Whenever you see your first chance, take it. Do not hesitate. You have to get away."

For the first time since meeting her, Fenris actually saw desperation and fear in her face. In an attempt to give her strength he resumed caressing her hand and lined his body as close to hers as possible. "You are smart, resourceful…you can do this." She started to shake her in head in protest so Fenris reached up to frame her face with his hand. "I know you can. I have faith in you."

Hawke's trembled as she tried to hide the blade he'd given her on her belt. "I wish you were with me," she barely breathed out in a soft whimper. She looked up to his face and delicately ran her fingers across his jaw, as if she was memorizing his every feature. "Fenris, I...I…"

"Shh…" he said gently then delicately laid his lips against hers. This could very well be the last time he was ever going to feel her beautiful body pressed against him, so he poured every ounce of the love he possessed into that kiss. Both their eyes closed tight to fight against the tears that threatened to fall down their faces.

Fenris cradled her face gently as she held onto him fiercely and he knew that her labored breathing probably was more so the cause of her fear than of his soft kisses. She suddenly took in a sharp, painful gasp then gripped his face as she opened her mouth over his. The kiss was intoxicating. It was heartbreaking. It was fire. It was ice. It was the best moment of his life. It was the worst. All in all, it was the end.

And Fenris knew it. It took all the strength he possessed to finally pull away from her. She had her fingers buried in his hair, and he had her body pressed tightly against the length of his. Their foreheads were pressed together as their strangled breaths mingled between their now swollen lips. "I will see you again," she whispered.

He heard the promise in her voice, but knew better than to let his heart believe it. "Be careful, Hawke," was all he could bring himself to say to her.

When she finally walked away from him and went back to Lucian's quarters, Fenris hoped he would get to see her one more time before they left.

He didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional AN: Sorry this one jumped around so much. I promise things will get better for these two...eventually. This is a story about triumph, even if it doesn't seem like it all the time. **


	13. Act 1 Ch 13 Prison Part II

**A/N: And here is part two! Thank you for all the wonderful words of encouragement on the last chapter. I kind of feel like I should address a common question that I've had. Hawke and Fenris WILL NOT be traveling to Kirkwall in my story. I know, I know…wth. For what I have planned, it's better this way. Also there are three Acts, just as there are in the game. But Act 1 is most likely going to be significantly longer than the last two. Unless I make changes to my outline. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update. Less heartache in the chapter after this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Act 1<em>

_Chapter 13_

"_Prison Part II"_

For weeks he had heard neither good nor ill of Lucian and Hawke. So he assumed the worst. She did not succeed in her escape attempt.

His suspicion was confirmed when they arrived for a surprise visit at Danarius's estate. In only a matter of weeks she looked vastly worse. And this time when she exited the carriage there was absolutely no eye contact made between the two of them. Dinner was much the same. Not once did she look in his direction.

He, however, could not help himself from glancing at her from time to time. Her eyes were void. Her once beautifully tan skin was now pale. Like some sort of undead, she followed Lucian around and did exactly as he commanded her, without hesitation.

The previously powerful and intoxicatingly beautiful woman that he fell in love with was now an empty shell. There was nothing left of the Hawke he knew. He wondered what had happened after the last night he saw her.

True, even then he could see her strength waning, but at least some of her fire was still alive. He wasn't even sure if she attempted to flee her master. If only he could be alone with her for a moment he would be able to find out.

Turns out a private audience with her was not needed to answer his questions. Once dinner was through Lucian and Danarius retired to his study so they could catch up on whatever it was the two most disgusting creatures to walk Thedas would need to catch up on.

While he and Hawke stood directly across from each other in the study, Fenris tried not to let his heart break any more than it already had as he watched this lifeless Hawke stare into space across from him.

"Are you still having issues, Uncle?" Lucian asked. Obviously, referring to the assassination attempt made against Danarius.

"It is being dealt with," his master replied. "Talla's sources are quite good. Between the two of us we have been more than successful at eliminating my competition."

"Do you intend to keep her? Talla I mean," Lucian whispered. Even though the door was closed, having Talla hear this would have surely caused a war between the two Magisters.

"Oh, she still has her uses," Danarius smirked back.

The two continued to converse about the political issues currently affecting Miranthous, while Fenris blocked them out and focused all his attention on Hawke. Despite her slight weight loss and tired appearance, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. If he could just see her smile at him. Just once. He didn't even need to see teeth, a slight curl of her lips would suffice.

When their eyes finally met, and he was sure she was actually seeing _him _and not just looking through him, he felt a rush of breath leave his lungs. For the barest of moments her eyes softened and her lips slightly parted as she took in his face.

"Hawke," Lucian called ending the moment. "More wine," he commanded and wiggled his glass out to her. Without hesitation she retrieved his goblet and walked across the room to re-fill it for him. "And don't bring it back half-empty like the last time," he added more harshly than necessary.

Fenris watched as she filled his glass nearly to the brim, then carefully made her way back across the room to him. She approached Lucian from behind and slightly bowed to him. "Does this meet your expectations, sir?" Her voice was so small and quite Fenris had to strain to hear her. Abruptly Lucian turned around to inspect his glass.

His shoulder connected with the wine goblet, sloshing just the tiniest bit over the rim. Hawke flinched and stiffened all the muscles in her body as unwarranted rage poured out of Lucian. "Put it down on the desk, slave," he ordered her with a hiss.

Slowly she did as she was told, clearly terrified that he would harm her as she did as so. And he did not disappoint. As soon as her hands left the goblet, he backhanded her so fiercely her head swung back nearly taking her whole body with it. Calmly, she righted herself then bowed to him again. "Forgive me."

He mumbled some sort of insult then waved her away. Hawke backed away from him and returned to her previous spot. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red and gleaming, but she did not cower.

"I am impressed," Danarius mused as he took in the scene. "She is much more agreeable then when she left."

"It took some time, but eventually I was able to teach her where her place was. She attempted to run away several times before I was finally able to convince her that it was in her best interest to stay put."

"Run away?" Danarius seemed shocked. "Why have I not heard of this?"

"Do not worry, Uncle," Lucian tried to sound reassuring. "She never got far. You know my home is built like a labyrinth. She never had a chance of actually leaving the property. In fact the last time she tried wasn't long after our previous visit here."

Fenris felt his stomach drop. He looked across the room at her, but her eyes were downcast as the mage continued relaying the tale to his master.

"Somehow she got a dagger, I assume one of the guards was careless when they were in the room with her. Feisty little thing took out two of my men and nearly made it to the outer wall before we were even the wiser. Luckily, she vastly underestimated the security of my home. One of the guards found her hiding behind the stables. Little bitch had found some rope. I suppose she was going to attempt to scale the outer wall."

"Sounds like quite an escape attempt," Danarius eyed both of them as he took a sip from his glass. "How exactly were you able to convince her to 'stay put?'"

Lucian chuckled darkly then looked back to Hawke and licked his lips. Fenris felt his fist clinch and imagined ripping his face clean off. "Darkness and shackles seem to do wonders," he smiled evilly. "Well perhaps the constant stream of water we dumped on her head, the days of beatings, and a few choice threats did the trick. Hard to tell." The way the mage talked about hurting her as if it was nothing, made Fenris's blood boil. All this was his fault.

If he would have never tried to convince her to escape, perhaps none of this would have happened. Yes, Lucian still would have been cruel and heartless but perhaps she wouldn't have had to endure the grueling torture that he had no doubt inflicted upon her.

Why couldn't he ever do anything right with her? If only he could walk across the room and embrace her, tell he was sorry for everything that had happened, promise to take all her pain away. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to offer her strength.

When she finally looked him in the eyes, Fenris was certain he saw the beginnings of tears. She was doing an excellent job of keeping her emotions from spilling over, but he knew that look. Desperation. Pain. Emptiness.

Without breaking eye contact, Fenris reached up to tug on his ear lobe, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort.

But before his hand even made contact she closed her eyes and turned away from him to look at an adjacent wall. Fenris felt his heart drop. She had given up.

For the rest of their stay at Danarius's mansion, Hawke refused to even look at him. Not once did she even glance in his direction. She was gone.

* * *

><p>For months Fenris tried to block out his feelings for Hawke. It was useless to hope that she would ever be coming back to his master's estate and even if she did, who knew how long it would take before she recovered and became more of her old self.<p>

It was best that he remember her the way she was. Strong. Cocky. Beautiful. Fierce. Before her there was nothing and now that she was gone, he doubted there would ever be anything worth living for again. It was days like today that made it especially hard to hold on to the good memories he had of her.

When Lucian arrived with a slave in tow, Fenris assumed Hawke wasn't him. He was so certain that she had been left behind. Or worse, that she had died.

It wasn't until dinner was being served that he even realize the incredibly thin, worn out looking woman following Lucian around was in fact Hawke. Her arms were bone thin. The clothing she wore hung from her body loosely, swallowing her up. Her once shiny black hair looked matted and thin. Dark circles surrounded her eyes. She was pale…so pale. All of her movements were lethargic like her body was barely able to muster the strength to do even the most minuscule of tasks. She stood completely lifeless behind Lucian, oblivious to her surroundings. Only when she was addressed directly did her face even register a look of thought.

Fenris wanted to scream. She was so beautiful. She was so amazing, and now when her body finally gave up she would be tossed into an unmarked grave and never thought of again by anyone.

Except him.

"Lucian! How can you treat her so horribly?" Claudia's unexpected scolding broke through Fenris' thoughts. "Look at her. She is about to topple over. Danarius how can you not stop this?"

His master momentarily stopped his eating to examine his once powerful bodyguard. "It is most unfortunate that you have allowed her to decay so." The casual way in which he addressed the slow death of Hawke made Fenris' blood boil.

"Unfortunate?" Claudia exclaimed. "She was the best archer I had ever seen. Now I hardly believe she could even muster the strength to lift her bow. Let alone shoot it. Girl, when was the last time you were allowed to eat?"

Hawke eyes remained forward, not even realizing she was being spoken to.

"Slave!" Lucian yelled over his shoulder, causing her to jerk to attention. "Claudia asked you a question."

She looked over to Danarius' sister and waited for her to repeat the question. Sweetly, Claudia lowered her voice as if she was afraid of startling her. "Hawke, when was the last time you had any food?"

Her eyes darted to Lucian, seeking permission to answer the question. When he nodded, she opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that escaped was a hoarse whisper.

"Speak up!" Lucian yelled. "You know I can't stand your mumbling."

Hawke cleared her throat and licked her dry lips. "It…" she began then stopped as if the words hurt her throat on the way out. After a moment she continued. "It has been four days, madam."

Claudia's jaw dropped before she turned a fierce scowl to Lucian. Fenris always liked Claudia. It was refreshing to see someone stand up to the filthy mages. "Four days Lucian? Do you not care if she dies?"

"I agree," Danarius chimed in. "I would like her back one day and preferably not as a corpse."

"Oh, please," Lucian scoffed. "She is fine. Four days is nothing to these slaves. Come here." He beckoned for Hawke to walk to him.

Slowly, she put one foot in front of the other but just before she reached his chair her legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor.

Without thinking of the consequences, Fenris immediately ran to her. He lifted her body with an ease that terrified him. She weighed nearly nothing, but she was still breathing. When he looked around, everyone was looking at him expectantly. With as much ease as he could muster he answered the question they were all eager to know. "She lives, but barely."

Danarius snapped his fingers and a slave waiting off of the dining room walked briskly to his side. "Take her to the slave house and clean her up. Try to see that she lives through the night. And Lucian, since you are so incapable of caring for her, I will be sending this slave to stay with you as well." Danarius looked over to Orana and narrowed his eyes. "If she dies I will hold you personally responsible. Is that clear?"

Trembling she bowed to him. "I understand, Master. I will do everything I can."

Fenris actually believed her words. Orana _would_ do everything within her limited skill to bring Hawke back. The both of them were then excused to carry Hawke to the slave quarters, so Orana could begin nursing her to health. Fenris carried her easily the entire way, neither of them speaking.

When he placed her down on the dirty bed, Fenris closed his eyes and tried to steady his racing emotions. Orana left to retrieve some supplies, leaving them alone for a moment.

Delicately, Fenris held her hand as he began smoothing her hair away from her forehead. There were so many things he wanted to tell her in this moment, but all seemed to be lodged in his throat. Her eyes barely opened as he just sat there watching over her. "Fenris," she barely whispered.

"I am here, Hawke." Her weak hand tightened around his own as a single tear trickled out of her eye. Fenris wiped it away and gently shushed her. "Orana is going to help you. Everything is going to get better." She nodded slowly then closed her eyes.

When Orana returned, Fenris left so she could bathe Hawke in privacy. All night long he tossed and turned in his bed, praying to the Maker that he please save her. And then prayed to whatever other God he could think of, that the Maker would finally hear his prayers.

* * *

><p>Nothing could have fully prepared Orana for this. She had known that Hawke wasn't doing well. The gradual decline of her health was obvious, but this…<p>

Back at Lucian's she and Hawke were alone in the small room she was being held in. There were no windows, no bed, a set of chains fastened to the walls. The smell was horrid, and she had to focus extra hard not to vomit when she realized what the two of them were most likely stepping in.

Hawke's body was frail, barely even hanging on. She had been able to get a little broth in her, and now her friend was curled up in a ball resting in the corner.

Tears stung the back of her eyes as she watched this helpless woman before her. There was nothing of Hawke left. "What has he done to you?" she whispered.

The next day, Orana timidly requested that she be allowed to clean Hawke's prison. She also suggested that Lucian allow her a bed and perhaps a lamp or candle while she was recuperating. After a fierce eye roll, he agreed.

Without the help of the guards or any other slaves, Orana cleaned as best she could then lay Hawke on the flimsy bed that had been brought in. Periodically, Hawke would come to. Her eyes would burst open full of fright. She would look around the room as if expecting something to suddenly reach out a grab her. When her eyes would settle on Orana, it was almost as though she was trying to figure out if what she saw before her was real or some sort of dream.

"I'm here to help, Hawke. Get some rest," Orana would encourage her. After a moment she would lie back against the mattress and drift back off to sleep.

For days it was the same routine. Feed her, bathe her, watch her sleep. It was like taking care of a child. Only once did Lucian come to check on her progress, and seemed utterly unconcerned with whether or not Hawke ever recovered.

It had been hours since Hawke last awoke, and Orana knew she would be forced to rouse her shortly. It was imperative that she regularly received the food her body so desperately needed. Sitting in the corner of the small room, she closed her eyes and decided to give her just a few more minutes of peace before forcing her awake.

Being completely exhausted herself, Orana momentarily dozed off and was awakened to a soft voice reaching her ears. "Why are you here?"

Fluttering her eyes open, she looked across the room to see Hawke sitting up in her bed. Initially, she felt elation that she had gathered the strength to do that on her own, but when she was the emptiness in Hawke's eyes she sombered. "I am her to help," she responded quietly.

Hawke took a deep breath then clutched the thin blanket tighter to her body. "Why didn't you let me die?" Orana's heart broke as she watched the tears gradually build in Hawke's eyes until they fell slowly down her pale cheeks. "I just wanted to die," she choked out. Her face twisted in agony as she lay back down on the mattress to silently cry.

Slowly Orana moved to sit beside her. Hawke let out a slow exhale as the tears continued to stream down her face. "You don't mean that," she tried to soothe her as she held her hand. Hawke let out a muffled sob then turned away from her. "You must hold on, Hawke."

"I have nothing to hold on to," Hawke said sounding defeated.

"You have your hope." When Hawke looked back at her with disbelief Orana continued. "There is always hope, Hawke. I believe it was you who told me that," she sweetly smiled.

Orana could see it in her eyes, Hawke was only a thread away from giving up completely. A part of her understood, when you were in this situation what was there to really hold on to? As a slave you had nothing. But since knowing Hawke, Orana had learned that your master could only take away your faith if you let them. And she was not about to let them take that from Hawke.

"You must keep your faith," she whispered. "You may not have chosen this life, but you still have a purpose. There are still those who love and need you. Do not be so ready to leave us."

Hawke's lipped curled up with the slightest of smiles before she nodded then rolled back over to sleep.

Over the coming weeks Hawke gradually became more and more like her old self. She would sit up with Orana and tell her stories about life in Fereldan, she asked questions about slaves back at Danarius', and even from time to time was allowed to venture out to Lucian's courtyard to practice with her daggers and bow.

Her strength was returning, but the sparkle that was once so bright behind her eyes had dwindled. Orana feared that a part of her would be forever lost now, but she would hold on to her hope that eventually Hawke would pick up the pieces and become the woman she was before.

* * *

><p>Over the coming months Fenris saw Hawke only a handful of times, but with every visit she made to Danarius' estate sparks of the woman she was before were returning. At first he noticed that her face seemed more full. Then her armor didn't hang as loosely. When Lucian ordered her around, she still did so without question, but there was the barest of hesitation in her steps before she obeyed.<p>

There were even a few times that he saw her smile. One time in particular he remembered well. It was early morning and most of the house hadn't woken yet. Hawke stood in the courtyard and was watching the sun rise through the trees of the garden. For the first time in ages her lips curled up and even revealed a sliver of her still perfect teeth. And even though the grin she was wearing made his heart thump loudly in his chest, he couldn't help but notice that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She didn't know he was watching, and Fenris feared that if he approached her the spell she was under would be lost. So he admired her from afar.

But he couldn't just sit by any longer. They hadn't spoken since the night Danarius sent her back to Lucian with Orana, and he doubted that she even remembered it. He could take no more. He had to speak with her, he needed to touch her.

He had overheard Lucian ask her to tend to his horses while he took a short nap, so Fenris decided to intercept her at the stables. Hiding behind one of the walls, he saw her approaching, and his heart raced.

As she walked past him, he gently reached out and gripped her wrist then pulled her to him. At first she seemed shocked, but Fenris saw the flash of excitement in her eyes.

When she was close enough to him he put his hand to her hip, then softly brushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you alright?" he whispered not exactly sure what to say.

Hawke shied away from his touch, and looked a little uncomfortable under his gaze. "I am fine, Fenris," she answered with a nervous smile.

He let his hands fall and the two of them stood in silence, while she stared down and the toes of her boots and he studied every feature of her face. When he could take the quiet no more, he took a step towards her, only to have her take one back. "I miss you," he painfully whispered.

"Fenris…" she sighed.

"Please, Hawke…please look at me," he begged. He just needed things to go back to normal. She was his sanity, and now having her so close, yet so far away was making him crazy.

"I know what you want from me," she answered. "And I'm sorry, but I cannot give it to you." She looked up to him, but instead of seeing the love he wanted to find, resolve and determination stared back at him. "I am a slave, Fenris. It was foolish of me to believe we could be normal. Please, just leave me alone. This is hard enough without you reminding me what my life could have been like." She turned away from him, and Fenris felt heat build behind his eyes, but he kept his jaw tight and didn't allow himself to give in to the emotions. "It's better this way," she whispered as she began feeding one of Lucian's horses.

Fenris pushed off the wall, and started walking back to the estate. _It's better this way…_

He wished he shared the sentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have decided to enable anonymous reviews. Don't be a troll and go all willy-nilly with it. (yeah, I just said 'willy-nilly' like a grandma) I'm trusting you...**


	14. Act 1 Ch 14 Summer Begins

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your wonderful reviews on my last chapter. They brightened my day, hell my week. And I have now reached over 100 reviews! That is amazing. This is a shorter chapter that basically marks the next story arc of Act 1. Thanks for sticking with me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**"Summer Begins"**

Summer was finally here. Even though there wasn't anything particularly special about it, the season always made Hawke think of her childhood. And at this point in her life, happy memories were what helped her get by from one day to the other.

Currently she was practicing with her bow out in Lucian's courtyard. After Orana had brought her back to health, she had been working hard to get back to her former strength. At first she couldn't even hit the target, but with dedication and time her aim was nearly back to its previous precision.

Sometimes she would get lost out here for hours deep in her thoughts. No one bothered her as long as she kept shooting arrows. It gave her time to think and to let her mind wander.

Lucian had been treating her mildly better over the past few months, but only just slightly. The torture he used to inflict on her had stopped altogether, but he still frequently denied her meals and berated her for minuscule errors.

Thank the Maker for Orana. Anyone else would have never known the right things to say to help bring the life back into her. Granted, there was still a large part of her that was dead. Thoughts of freedom and happiness were nearly all washed away. Her hope was that one day those ideals would return to her.

Hawke had become very protective of Orana. She hated the way Lucian watched her, as if the sick wheels in his head were turning, imagining all the things he wanted to do to her. Luckily, there had only been a few times that her friend had come close to punishment and each time Hawke had been able to distract Lucian long enough for him to forget about the other slave.

And then there was Fenris.

Her heart ached just thinking his name. It had been weeks since he had last tried to speak with her, and even then it was only to ask if she needed help loading luggage onto Lucian's carriage.

It pained her to see the hurt in his eyes, and hers no doubt mirrored it. But it was better this way. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Each night she still thought about him and even occasionally dreamed about the two of them in a happier place, free to let their desire for one another grow without the constant pressure of being slaves.

And even though it was easy to force her mind to think of other things, her heart was a different matter. There was a constant pull, an incessant burning, an ever increasing drive to be near him.

But it was too much. It hurt too badly to know that she could never have him like she wanted, that they would be forever in the shadows of the Magisters, hiding their love with the constant fear of being discovered.

"Hawke."

Hearing her name so suddenly, nearly made her slip and miss the bull's-eye. Turning over her shoulder, she saw Orana approaching her, flashing a sweet smile.

"You are getting better," she said.

"Practice," Hawke shrugged. "I'm still not completely satisfied with my aim." She turned to analyze her last shot. It hadn't quite hit the center.

"You're too hard on yourself. You have come far in such a short time."

Hawke smiled at her friend as she approached. Orana was such a kind spirit. It was a shame that the circumstances of her life had been chosen for her.

"I will be leaving soon," Orana added.

"Oh?" Hawke responded as she continued to practice firing her bow, trying her best to not let the sting of the statement be heard in her voice.

"Danarius has requested that I return to his estate. Since you are well he believes that I am no longer needed here."

"Figures," Hawke muttered. "I am sorry to see you go. It's been nice having a friend here," she smiled over to Orana after her next shot was fired.

Orana looked down to her feet and began fiddling with her hands. It was then that Hawke knew this wasn't the worst of the news. "Spill it," she laughed. "I can't see how it could possibly be any worse."

"Well," Orana began timidly. "Lucian would also like me to inform you that the two of you will be traveling to Magister Crucius' home to stay for the remainder of the summer."

"Leland's father?" Hawke stopped what she was doing and let her bow fall to her side. "Why would we be going there?"

Orana shrugged. "I do not know. He only said that Danarius was sent an invitation, but since he will not be able to arrive for another few weeks, he is sending you and Lucian in his place. One does not keep a man like Crucius waiting," she finished with an eye roll.

"I see," Hawke murmured.

"In case I do not see you again, I hope that your summer treats you well, Hawke," Orana grinned.

"And I wish the same for you."

The two friends shared a heartfelt smile before Orana made her way back into Lucian's manor.

Hawke brought the bow back up to begin firing again. They must be leaving soon. She wondered if Leland would be there as well and if his father would be just as awful as all the other Magisters she had met. Perhaps he would be more like his son. Maybe her summer was looking up. A few months away from this hell hole would be welcomed, but then a thought occurred to her, one so distracting that it caused her arm to falter and the arrow she was shooting to land way off target.

Fenris would be there. It had been months since the two of them had been together for more than a few days.

Her eyes focused on the arrow she had just fired. It was stuck in the ground a few feet from her make-shift target, still slightly shaking from the force of her shot.

The beating of her heart sped as she imagined spending time with him again, but before she could dwell on those lingering feelings she stomped over to the arrow and plucked it from the ground.

She rubbed the soft fletching up and down the pads of her fingers as she tried not to focus on the memories of the deep timbre of his voice, or his astonishing green eyes.

Maker help her, this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

><p>As Fenris approached the gates of Magister Crucius' home, his stomach was turning wildly with nerves. Hawke was already here, and had been for a few weeks. He had been trying not to think about them being together at the same place, knowing that it would only get his hopes up. She had already made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with him.<p>

But Fenris couldn't help but think about all the free time they would most likely have together. In his experience, their presence wasn't required nearly as often while staying here. Even though he tried not to, his mind had already conjured several reunions the two of them could have while here.

Maker, he was pathetic. Why couldn't he just let her go? Isn't that what she wanted? Why did he insist on making this harder for himself? There would be no reunion. Hawke had no desire to rekindle any dwindling feelings between the two of them.

As he, Danarius, and Claudia exited the carriage, Fenris tried his best to distract himself. He analyzed his surrounding, searching the walls and grounds for weaknesses if someone desired to try and attempt to assassinate Danarius while he was staying here.

When they met up with Lucian, he and Danarius shared a small embrace. "Lucian, I trust all has been going well while you have been here."

"Yes, Uncle," Lucian smiled. "Crucius has been most kind. He has been planning a party for your arrival. I am sure he will be pleased to know that you were finally able to accept his invitation."

"Unfortunately, other things prolonged my absence," Danarius replied. Fenris knew exactly what those "other things" were. Since Talla had returned to her father's home, Danarius had been entertaining quite a few _guests. _And he was sure that, for his master at least, there was nothing unfortunate about it.

"Well, I am sure he is just happy that you were able to come at all." Lucian clapped his shoulder and began leading them through the estate. "Talla as well. She has been speaking of your arrival for days."

"Of that I'm sure," Danarius spoke through his yawn.

As they walked by one of the open terraces, the high pitched squeal of happy children echoed through the air. At first Danarius continued walking, but when the laughter grew louder he tilted his head to the sound and looked to Lucian for clarification.

"Hawke," his nephew nearly growled. "Since we have been here, she has been very hard to handle. Leland has become quite taken with her and refuses to allow me to punish her."

"Refuses to allow you?" Danarius turned to fully face him. "Lucian, he has no say over what you may or may not do to her."

"I know," his nephew sighed. "But he has become quite…possessive. He treats her as if she is a normal person. I caught him having lunch with her in the gardens one afternoon, and another time he insisted that she be allowed to stay in the house. Can you imagine? A slave with her own room in the home of a Magister? It's ridiculous. Luckily, Hawke was smart enough to refuse his offer."

Danarius crossed his arms over his chest. "Interesting," he whispered. Fenris also noticed Claudia lifting her eyebrows in alarm. He was just glad he wasn't the only one completely taken aback by the news. The last time he had seen Leland and Hawke together it was no secret that the man showed some affection for her.

"Come, let me show you." Lucian led them to the edge of the terrace and motioned down to the courtyard. As inconspicuously as possible, Fenris crept to the edge so he could catch of glimpse of Hawke as well. So much for trying to distract himself.

Immediately, he saw her. Her smile was huge as she and Leland played a game of keep away with the slave children. His stomach flipped as he took in her beauty. It had been so long since he had seen her look this happy. Her loose ponytail was barely keeping her hair in place, and a few strands had escaped and fallen into her eyes. She was laughing freely as she tossed the ball to one of her team mates. The small elven boy was immediately rushed as he tried to find a member of his team through the swarm of children. Hawke called to him and waved her arms frantically. He tossed the ball in her direction, but was clearly off target. Leland and Hawke smiled at one anther as they both raced to catch the free ball. Hawke was closer and just as she caught it and brought it into her chest, Leland picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he started twirling her around.

"Cheater! Cheater!" All the children began chanting at once. Laughing hysterically, Hawke tried to find one of her teammates as Leland continued to spin her in a circle. Finally, she tossed the ball. Fenris felt his stomach drop as Leland slowly placed her on the ground. She grinned up at him and swatted his chest before racing off to continue playing the game. The look on Leland's face as he watched her sprint off made Fenris's blood turn to ice. It seemed much had happened since she had arrived here.

"Disgusting," Lucian grunted. "It is one thing to desire a slave, but the way he carries on with her…It's sickening."

Danarius made an undistinguishable sound next to him. It was hard to know if he agreed with his nephew or had other thoughts. Before Fenris could analyze the noise further, Crucius addressed them from the open doors. "Danarius! So glad that you were able to finally make it."

Danarius bowed low to the Magister, out of respect. "It is an honor that you have allowed us to stay with you."

"The honor is mine," he smiled then walked over to stand next to the two mages, nodding politely at Claudia. "It's amazing how such a small little game of keep-away can make the slaves so happy. That Hawke," Crucius nodded in her direction. "She is yours, yes?"

"Yes. But she is currently staying with Lucian."

"She has been quite the influence on my son. Since she arrived he has become much more involved at the estate." He gave a small smile. "I'm just glad he isn't still wasting all his money at those pubs and brothels."

They stood in silence for just a moment as they continued to watch the game below. "Leland," Crucius finally called out to him. "Come. Our guests have arrived."

Fenris watched as all the slave children whined. "Now, now," Leland held up his hands. "We'll have a rematch again soon. I promise." That seemed to please all the children and Hawke as well. She smiled sweetly at him then turned her gaze up to the terrace.

Her eyes immediately settled on Fenris. Unable to help himself his lip curled up as they stared at one another. Fenris was certain that she blushed before brushing her hair behind her ears, then joined Leland in the walk towards them.

Fenris couldn't take his eyes off her as she came up the steps and moved to stand behind Lucian. Much had changed since she had been here. The sparkle was back. She was smiling, and it wasn't just some automatic response that she was using to hide her true emotions. It was genuine. When she caught him staring, she bit the inside of her lip and quite adorably shied away from his gaze.

While those around him were lost in conversation, Fenris lost himself in her. Seeing her like this made him remember what she used to be like, what they could be like. Everything he'd tried to convince himself of earlier went flying out the window. Now all he could even think about was how wonderful it would be to hear her say his name in that throaty, breathless way she used to utter it when they would sneak off behind the stables.

While the Magisters and Leland conversed, Fenris tried his best to keep from out right ogling Hawke. She noticed him staring, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. A slow smile spread across her face, before she turned to fully face him. "Hi," she mouthed.

"Hi," he mouthed back. She stared at him for a moment then shied away again. Fenris was certain her cheeks were turning slightly pink as he continued looking at her. When she turned back to him, he grinned. "How are you?" he enunciated with his mouth.

She studied his lips for a moment before understanding what he said. Nearly letting out a giggle she shook her head, and then answered, "Good. I'm good."

The Magisters were still unaware of their silent conversation. Fenris was just about to tell her that she looked amazing, when Lucian interrupted. "Hawke, take Danarius things to his chambers…"

"Don't do that," Leland cut him off.

Fenris swore Lucian growled before shooting his eyes over to his uncle. "It's alright, Leland. I would be happy to be of service," Hawke smiled.

Leland grimaced. "Don't be ridiculous. He can get any of the other slaves to do it."

The tension between the two men was beginning to thicken. Lucian looked as though he wanted to tear Leland's throat out. Luckily, Hawke noticed the animosity building and instead of annoying Lucian further she stepped forward. "Truly, it would be my pleasure Master Danarius. Will you be staying in the East or West Wing?"

"West," Danarius replied.

With a bow Hawke left the men to see to Danarius' things.

After a moment of silence, Leland and Lucian were still visibly fuming. "You know," Leland finally spoke, "her skills would be better served doing something other than retrieving luggage!"

"That is not your concern," Lucian spat.

"Letting a woman of her worth remain a slave is a complete waste. Surely you see that she doesn't belong in this life," Leland snarled, taking a step closer to Lucian.

Danarius cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him. "Leland, she is my property not Lucian's. He is merely caring for her at the moment. Initially, she was intended to be my bodyguard, but Talla is quite put off by her presence. It is easier to let Lucian use her." He narrowed his eyes at the young man. It was obvious to Fenris that his patience was hanging by a thread, and the only reason he was giving him any sort of excuse was because he did not wish to insult his father, Crucius. "Besides, since hostilities toward me are beginning to subside, my need for two bodyguards has dwindled. Fenris is the better choice to protect me."

"Are you sure?" Leland smirked. "I have seen Hawke in action. Her skill is quite impressive."

"Yes, I'm sure," Danarius smiled to hide his sneer.

"I can understand you not wanting to upset my sister, but I am certain that Hawke and I could take on Fenris and my father's best guard any day of the week." Leland crossed his arms over his chest and let the challenge hang in the air between him and Danarius.

His master chuckled then rubbed his chin as he pondered. "I think you have vastly underestimated my Fenris' skill. But I will let you find that out for yourself."

When Hawke returned she and Leland made their way to the sparring ring. Fenris and his partner, the captain of Crucius's guard, had already arrived. He watched as his opponents discussed their tactics. Leland kept gesturing to Fenris as if he wanted to take him on himself. Hawke was shaking her head, obviously disagreeing with him. But after a few hushed whispers, she shrugged her shoulders then moved to stand in front of the captain.

So it was to be him against the cocky Leland. Fenris was glad. He wanted nothing more than to put this spoiled brat in his place. He closed his eyes and channeled all his pent up rage.

As soon as Crucius gave the word, he charged Leland. He had to admit, he was good. Quick and precise, but still no match for him. It was too easy to anticipate his every move.

After a few blocks and swings, Fenris was through playing around and let all his aggression free. Why was he so friendly with Hawke? Why did he feel the need to defend her? Had she moved on to him? Did he make her happy? Did Hawke think Leland was better for her? Had he promised her freedom and wealth? The anger at having the only thing he had ever loved taken from him had him seeing red. Before he knew it Leland was on the ground with his hands up in surrender.

"Fenris! I'm done. You took me out ages ago!" Leland rushed out through his labored breaths.

Fenris blinked a few times to clear his thoughts then relaxed and turned to see if Hawke was still standing. He was just in time to see her sweep the guard captain's legs out from under him. With a smile she poked her dagger to his chest eliminating him from the match.

Slowly she turned to him and grinned. "Just you and me it seems," she laughed. "Are you sure you are up to this? I've been training pretty hard since the last time we sparred."

"I guarantee it won't be enough, Hawke. Have you already forgotten the last time?"

They were circling around each other in the middle of the ring, neither advancing on the other. Fenris gripped the handle of his greatsword, as she began twirling her daggers.

With a small chuckle she finally moved on him. Shit, she was quick. He had barely blocked her move before he was forced to turn around and block another. She was bouncing around him, giggling and grinning the entire time. It was infectious. Before he knew it, he was laughing as well.

Every time he tried to land a hit, she would roll or side step away from him. When he finally figured out her rhythm he faked like he was going to swing. Just as she moved to evade him, he lit up his lyrium so he could push his fist through her stomach.

Just before he connected her eyes grew wide. "Fenris, you promised," she whispered. His heart fluttered as he remembered that first night she stayed at the estate and the conversation they had had in the darkness of his small room. With a sigh, he pulled back but quickly swung his sword to sweep her legs out from under her.

When she landed on her back she let out an 'oomph' then rolled away before he had time to let his sword connect with her body. As his sword hit the dirt he looked around to find her.

She had disappeared. He growled and was bringing his sword back up when he was knocked flat on his back.

Before he had time to even process what was happening, Hawke had rolled on top of him. Her legs were straddling his hips, and her dagger was resting at his neck. "Got you," she smiled through her heavy breathing.

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. It had been ages since they were this close, and Fenris had to fight not to raise his hands to rest against her hips.

They grinned at one another while their breaths returned to normal. Her face was so close, he could practically taste her lips against his. After a moment, Fenris reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You _have_ been practicing," he smiled.

Hawke let out a little giggle then leaned further into his face. Just when he was sure that she was going to kiss him, Leland yelled from the edge of the ring, reminding them that they were not alone.

"Way to go, Hawke!" he clapped, then looked to Danarius. "See, I told you she could do it."

Hawke looked back down to him one more time before rolling off and walking over to join the spectators. Fenris propped himself up on his elbows and watched Leland smile at her then wrap his arm around her shoulders.

When he finally got up and started walking over to them, Hawke eyed him the entire time. He returned her gaze, ignoring the talk around him. In his mind it was just the two of them. And that was as it should be. Before the summer ended, he would make her remember that what they had was worth fighting for.


	15. Act 1 Ch 15 Claudia

_****_**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Marianne Bennet, whose reviews always make me smile and updates never disappoint. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

_**Chapter 15**_

"_**Claudia"**_

After a small lunch Crucius had wanted to meet privately with Danarius and Leland. Hawke and Fenris followed behind the Magisters as they made their way to his sitting room. Leland kept glancing over his shoulder at Hawke, grinning like an idiot each time he did so.

Occasionally, Hawke would smile back but Fenris felt like the attention he was giving her might be making her a little uncomfortable. When they rounded a corner, their shoulders brushed and neither apologized or pulled away. Feeling bold, Fenris brought his arm behind her and placed it against the small of her back as they followed up the stairs. A part of him was terrified that she would quicken her pace or swat his hand away, but she didn't. She actually slowed her step and leaned towards him. He tried to catch a glimpse of her eyes to see if he could read any intention there, but she kept her face forward. When they reached the top he was forced to reluctantly remove his hand so he wouldn't be seen, but the small touch left his fingertips tingling.

They then followed the Magisters into Crucius' study, but when they entered he turned to address Danarius. "Given the seriousness of this conversation I was hoping we could leave the bodyguards to wait in my sitting room. A show of trust," he smiled.

Danarius cleared his throat and looked towards Leland and Crucius. If there was foul play at work he knew he would be outnumbered. "I would like it if Lucian would be allowed to stay. If that would not offend."

"No, no. Of course," Crucius agreed and motioned for them to take a seat. He and Hawke left the room, closing the door behind them.

They were alone, if only for a moment. He watched as she walked over to the far wall and stared out of the window. After clearing his throat and wiping the sweat off his palms, he gained enough courage to finally speak to her. "You look well, Hawke," his voice carried softly across the room.

She turned over her shoulder and smiled at him. "I feel well. These last few weeks have done much to help put things back into perspective for me."

"That is good," he replied but was completely unsure of what perspective she was talking about.

Hawke began fiddling with her hands. Her breathing changed as she studied them. Without looking directly at him she began speaking. "Fenris, I just…I just want you to know that I have really…"

His heart started racing. She really what? Missed him? Loved him? Never wanted to see him again? Which was it? Before she could continue, the door to the study opened slowly and Leland crept out.

Fenris suppressed his growl as Leland yawned while closing the doors then stretched his arms above his head. "Boring," he laughed then walked over to Hawke. "Just a whole bunch of political jargon that I have no patience for."

Hawke smiled weakly at him then leaned against the windowsill. When Leland propped his arm above her head and grinned down to her, Hawke shuffled her feet back and forth as if she was contemplating removing herself from being so near to him. Ultimately, she decided to stay where she was.

"So," Leland let the word draw out as he leaned further into her. "Are you going to come with me at the week's end? I was really hoping that I would get the chance to show you my father's hunting cabin. You would love it, Hawke. It's nestled right between the mountain and this extraordinary stream. We could stay for a few days if you wanted…" He let the words trail off as he ran his forefinger down the top of her arm.

To her credit she seemed to shy away from his touch, but it still had Fenris fuming. Why was this man touching her at all?

"You know Lucian won't let me go," she answered, not looking him in the eye.

"Let me handle Lucian. Please. I want to take you, Hawke. It would be nice," Leland smiled and moved to grab her hand.

Just as their fingers touched Hawke made eye contact with Fenris. Politely, too politely from Fenris' perspective, she removed her hand from his. "I don't know."

Before they could finish their conversation Crucius burst into the room, fury etched across his face. "Leland! You would be wise to participate in this conversation."

He waved his father off then brought all his attention back to Hawke. Fenris could swear red flames burst from his father's eyes before he continued speaking. "So be it, Leland. You are leaving me no choice. Danarius has asked for Talla's hand in marriage. With his political support and Talla's magical abilities it is in my best interest to place her as my successor. You obviously care not for such things."

Slowly Leland turned to address his father. The tick in his jaw began bouncing rapidly as he tried to withhold his anger. After breathing loudly through his nose he walked towards him. "You would give my birth-right to that snake, all because he and Talla possess magical abilities."

The air in the room was thick with anger. This was quite obviously a private conversation that Fenris and Hawke should not be witnessing, but that did not deter the father and son from arguing further.

"You have left me with no alternative. You have shown no interest in replacing me in the Senate. What would you have me do? I am not a young man, Leland. Everything I have worked so hard to achieve will be lost once I'm gone. I must ensure that someone is left to protect it. Would it be you? Would you protect what I have spent my life slaving for?"

Leland began pacing back and forth across the room. He was balling his hands into fist and the muscles of his forearms were bunching and flexing, veins bulging with each step. Quietly, Hawke walked across the room to stand next to Fenris. She wrapped her hand around his forearm and leaned into him. "Should we leave?" she whispered.

Fenris looked back towards Crucius' study. Lucian and Danarius were still inside. He knew Danarius would prefer if he waited for him to emerge, especially given the hostility that was pouring out of Leland. He placed his hand atop hers and put his mouth directly by her ear. The sweet scent of her skin and hair momentarily stunned him. After taking a quick inhale he gathered his thoughts. "We should not leave Danarius unattended."

Hawke turned to look into his eyes. Their faces were so close, all it would take would be a crane of his neck and his lips could be on hers again. He resisted the temptation and kept his gaze on her eyes, afraid that if he looked at her full lips he would lose his resolve. She stared back at him, and in that moment it seemed like no time had passed at all between the two of them. It was just as it used to be: her leaning on him for guidance and strength and he giving it to her the best way he knew how. As her eyes searched his, Fenris rubbed her fingers that still rested on his arm. She took in a short breath then squeezed his arm. "Okay, Fenris," she said before releasing him. But Fenris saw what her eyes were really saying. "_I trust you." _

"Don't insult my intelligence, Father," Leland suddenly spat bringing them back into the room. "I know what this is about. What it's always about! I do not possess your precious magical ability, therefore I am nothing and do not deserve to be your successor." He squared off in front of his father, angry tears brimming on his eyes. "Admit it; you do not think I am capable of taking your place."

Crucius sighed and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Son, I have never and will never say those things. This is an old argument that I have grown tired of having. Danarius has presented me with an option. Unless you can convince me otherwise, he and Talla will take my place once I step down. I am finished discussing it."

With that Crucius left to return to his study, leaving Fenris and Hawke alone in the room with Leland. After taking a moment to compose himself, Leland walked towards Hawke who was still standing behind Fenris.

"I am sorry you had to witness that. Perhaps we should wait to go to the cabin," he addressed her, completely ignoring Fenris' presence. Leland took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea what it's like to know that no one believes in you?"

Fenris knew that sadness in his voice would appeal to Hawke's gentle side, and sure enough she stepped around him and brought a hand to Leland's shoulder. "I believe in you," she whispered. "And your father does as well. Prove to him that you can do this, Leland. He will see how wonderful you are."

Fenris wanted to gag at her sweet words. Leland was about to place a hand at her waist, but before he could Fenris cleared his throat loudly. Quite obnoxiously actually. Hawke looked back towards him then stepped away from Leland with a smile. "You will show him," she said. "Don't let Danarius take what is rightfully yours."

Leland nodded then walked out of the room. They were left alone again.

* * *

><p>Hawke felt extremely awkward standing next to Fenris in silence. There was much that probably needed to be said between the two of them, but she didn't have the courage to utter the words. Her time here had brought a great amount of happiness back to her life. A lot of that was Leland's doing. He had been so kind to her since the moment she arrived. Over the last few weeks it had become easy to forget that she was a slave. But seeing Fenris brought all that back.<p>

He was a reminder that no matter how much she tried to pretend she would never be able to have the things that she truly wanted.

In truth, she had done her best to mentally prepare herself for his arrival. She knew that things would be different here. She was different here. The past few nights while she tried to go to sleep she kept telling herself that this couldn't change anything. As soon as the summer was over they would have to go their separate ways and be stuck back at the same place they were a few weeks ago.

She had been confident that her resolve would hold. But from the moment their eyes locked everything crumbled. She had forgotten how lost she could get in his gaze, how warm just the slightest touch from him made her feel. And now she was standing so close she could smell the oil he used on his armor. The woody scent mixed wonderfully with his natural aroma. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Her mouth was beginning to water as she imagined burying her head in his neck while he wrapped his arms around her. She was just about to reach out and touch him, when the door to Crucius' study swung open.

The Magisters filed out still discussing the Leland / Talla situation. Her eyes flew open and she quickly righted herself. "I understand why Leland is having some difficulty with all of this. No decision needs to be made today," Danarius said trying to sound genuine, but Hawke heard the slithering hiss of his words. "And I trust you know that regardless of the outcome, my intentions towards Talla will be the same. She is a wonderful woman."

Crucius nodded then excused himself back into his study. As soon as the doors closed Danarius sneered then headed out of the room. She and Fenris followed close behind. After a moment Lucian turned towards Danarius. "Forgive me Uncle, but I was unaware you affections for Talla were so strong."

Danarius chuckled. "They aren't. She is simply a means to accomplish my goal. Surely, you can see the benefit of this union."

Hawke rolled her eyes, not even hearing Lucian's reply. Was nothing sacred to them? Everything was about power or wealth. Maker, she hoped Leland would be able to convince his father to let him inherit his power. From what she knew of him, he was a good man, with a big heart. He would be able to accomplish much if he was only given the opportunity.

When they arrived at Lucian's quarters he told her that he had no further need of her, so she continued walking along with Danarius in case he needed her assistance.

As he opened his chamber door he turned to Fenris. "You service is not required further. I expect you to escort me to dinner." He began closing the door so Hawke cleared her throat and approached him.

"Master, do you have any further need of me or would you prefer if I returned to the slave quarters as well?"

He eyed her for a moment. "You may leave," he said before closing the door. Her stomach started doing flips as she turned towards Fenris. He looked just as nervous as she did. It was still early in the day and if the Magisters didn't need them until dinner they would have several hours to keep each other company.

Hawke pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and started fiddling with the strands as she started walking towards the slave quarters. Fenris stepped in behind her. Her body began to heat as they passed the various corridors. Hawke knew that there were many closets and empty rooms throughout the mansion that she and Fenris could sneak off to.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to banish those thoughts. She had been quite clear that she didn't desire that type of relationship with him anymore. And just because things were good at the moment, it would be unfair to re-open that door if she would only close it once they returned home.

The slave quarters at Crucius home were much nicer than she was accustomed to. Down a long path, far away from the main estate their building was nestled just at the outer wall. Two large buildings that resembled long stables ran parallel to one another. One housed the females and the other housed the males. A fairly large courtyard separated the two. Inside each building a long hallway ran the length of it, with doors running down the wall that led to private rooms. Most were occupied by two or three slaves, but they were much larger than the ones at Danarius's home. And each person had their own bed. The opening at the top of the wall was the same for every room and let in the much appreciated cool air. But Hawke imagined that when things got colder it would be dreadful to sleep out here.

As they approached, many slaves were mulling around the common area. Children were chasing each other while the men and women were busy with their duties. Some were washing clothes, others chopping wood, and there were even a few just standing around talking. The atmosphere here was much lighter than what she was used to. During her entire stay never once had she seen a slave being beaten or tortured. Why couldn't she have been sold to Crucius instead of Danarius?

But then she would have never met Fenris. The thought made her heart ache. Perhaps it would have been better had she not. Hawke swallowed and took a sharp inhale as her stomach flipped on itself at just the idea.

She peaked over her shoulder at him. He was walking towards one of the benches that rested against the slave house. His natural gait made her knees weak; that strong, confident walk. Her eyes roamed across his shoulders and down his back. Without thinking, she imagined the feel of his bare, lean muscles flexing beneath her fingertips as he made love to her.

When he sat down on the bench and made eye contact with her, she was sure her mouth was hanging open and her eyes no doubt held a wild, lustful gaze. She shook her head to hide her embarrassment. Fenris leaned his elbows onto his knees and looked over to her under his lashes. She noticed the tiniest smirk playing on his lips and couldn't help but smile back at him.

Just as she was about to take a step towards him, she noticed Claudia walking up to the slave house holding the hand of a small elven girl. Once Danarius' sister was standing next to her she left go of the little girl's hand and waved a farewell to her.

"Poor little thing got lost. Normally, children aren't permitted to wander the grounds without an adult. I thought it would be best if I returned her," Claudia offered as explanation.

Hawke gave her a smile. "That was very kind of you. Thank you, Claudia."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before Claudia turned towards her, putting her back to Fenris. "Leland seems to be quite taken with you. How do you feel about that, Hawke?"

She was a little taken aback by her question. And to be honest she hadn't really let herself dwell on how she felt about it. He was Tevinter Nobility and she was a slave. What was there to think about? "Umm…" she timidly began. "He is very nice and kind to me, and has been a welcomed friend while I am staying here."

Claudia bit her lip as she pondered something. "Just be careful."

Cocking her head to the side in confusion, Hawke stared down at her. She looked so sincere. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What should I be careful of?"

"Don't be silly Hawke," Claudia propped her hands on her hips. "You have seen the way he looks at you. I'm not saying that Leland is a bad man. In fact, he is wonderful. But…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Tevinter changes people. You might start out trying to do good, but in the end power ultimately corrupts everyone here. And with a family like his, Leland is sure to venture down the same path." Hawke didn't want to believe her words, she wanted to have faith that Leland would overcome all that, but deep down she knew Claudia was right. It would only be a matter of time.

"Besides," Claudia smiled and leaned in to whisper, "Why would you want Leland when you have a strong, caring elf waiting for you." She nodded her head slightly in Fenris direction. Hawke peered over her shoulder and saw him trying to pretend like he wasn't watching their exchange. "He is worth fighting for, Hawke."

Shocked by her words, Hawke glanced back and forth between her and Fenris. There had been a time when she would have done anything, suffered any beating, endured any lashing just to have him hold her in his arms. Now…all that seemed lost. Tears were threatening to fill her eyes, but she held them back. "What do we have to offer each other but heartache?" she nearly choked on the words, surprised that she was letting her true emotions fall in Claudia's presence.

Claudia moved to stand further in front of her. "You know, Lucian is my son." Hawke furrowed her brow and shook her head no. It made sense. She was Danarius sister, Lucian was his nephew, but for some reason she had never put the two together. "Have you ever wondered who his father was?" When she didn't respond Claudia continued. "He worked in the stables at Danarius' home a little over thirty years ago. Back then, my brother wasn't nearly as powerful as he is today, but he was still awful," she grimaced. "I hated my life. I hated everyone around me. I could see the beginnings of change happening. Danarius was slowly gaining political power, and doing it by _any _means necessary. He was away often, leaving me at his estate. I felt so lonely, like I didn't belong there. But what was I going to do? This was the only life I had ever known."

"It was by chance that I ventured out to stables one day and came across the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had the most beautiful bright blue eyes, with dark, dark hair that swooped low over his forehead. He startled me, and I immediately left. But I couldn't get the image of him out of my head. For days I tried to get the courage to return and speak to him."

"Was he a slave?" Hawke asked hanging on every word coming out of Claudia's mouth.

She gave her a shy smile then looked off into the distance as if remembering a happier time. "He was wonderful, slave or no. And eventually I did gain the courage to return to him. The two of us fell deeply in love. I didn't care that he was an elf, or a slave. He could have been an Ogre, I would have still loved him. His heart was so pure. He was so passionate. Unlike any person I had ever met. And he loved me exactly as I was."

Hawke was in shock. Danarius' sister had been in love with a slave. "What happened to him?"

"We met in secret for over a year before I learned that I was with child. His child. We had planned to run away together and leave this life to let our child grow up in a better place." Claudia closed her eyes and her whole body grew tense. "We never made it. I was too scared to leave without my brother's permission, and thought that if I told Danarius he would understand and let us go willingly. I was so stupid. Once he learned I was with child, he ordered Lucian's father to be executed."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "Lucian was all I had left of him, and Danarius threatened that if I ever told my son of his father he would kill Lucian in front of my eyes. I was so terrified to lose him, so I have kept my secret all these years. Not that it matters now. He is more Danarius' son than he is mine. Everything his father and I wanted to protect him from took him anyway. He is just as awful as my brother. And I am ashamed to have birthed him."

After taking a few calming breaths she looked back into Hawke's eyes. "The point in all this is that I loved his father with all my heart. When you find a love like that, it's important to fight for it. You love Fenris and he loves you. Do not make the same mistake I did. Have the courage that I didn't. He is worth it, Hawke." Claudia gripped her hand. "And so are you," she whispered.

Claudia squeezed her fingers before leaving her and returning to the main estate. For a moment Hawke just stood there processing all that had just been revealed to her. Flashes of all the times Claudia had come to her defense came to mind, the compassionate gazes she would give her after she had been beaten, the knowing smiles she would throw in her direction when she and Fenris would return from one of their secret rendezvous.

But did she possess the strength to continue this secret love affair? Could her heart take it if something were to happen to Fenris just because she was too selfish to stay away from him? She didn't know. Was it worth losing him forever just for a few stolen kisses? There was so much uncertainty revolving around the two of them. And if she was being honest with herself, despite Claudia's inspiring speech, she didn't know if she was strong enough.

* * *

><p>Fenris was trying his best not to out right stare at Hawke, but he couldn't help himself from glancing over in her direction every few moments. She was just standing there, looking down at her hands. She seemed deep in thought. He wondered what Claudia could have been talking to her about that would make her so upset.<p>

Finally, she glanced in his direction. For a moment it seemed that she was going to retire to the slave quarters, but then changed her mind. Slowly, she approached his bench and sat down next to him. Her body was close, but not close enough to actually touch him. He desperately longed to reach out and caress her knee, but refrained.

After a moment of silence, Hawke fell back against the wall and sighed. Still leaning on his knees with his fingers resting against his chin Fenris turned over his shoulder to look at her. "Long day?" he asked.

"The longest," she smiled sweetly. "How was your trip?"

"Incredibly boring." Fenris leaned back against the wall with her as they fell into a comfortable silence. There were many things he wanted to say and ask her, but everything seemed to be lodged in his throat. When she shuffled in her seat to cross her legs, her foot brushed against the back of his calf. His whole body tensed at the contact, and when she didn't move it away, Fenris let out a slow breath. It was silly that such an innocent touch could ignite such a quick fire within him. "I have missed you," his mouth rushed out before asking his brain permission. Automatically, his body tensed, afraid of what her response would be.

To his surprise she scooted closer to him and looped her arm around his, then began running her fingers up and down the exposed skin of his forearm. "Me too," she whispered. "I've missed you more than I'd like to admit." Fenris tentatively reached out to her and placed his hand against her thigh. "I'm not ready to go back to the way things were," she spoke softly then nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "But this is nice. I miss this."

"Me too," he agreed and squeezed her leg. He didn't know where things were headed between the two of them, but he couldn't deny how much he truly _had_ missed this.

"Friends?" Hawke asked with a nudge to his ribs.

Fenris faked a grimace and looked down his shoulder at her. "Friends," he grinned, but Maker help him he wanted much more than that. And if he wasn't mistaken the twinkle in her eye told him she wanted that, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Been being a little lax with my writing lately, so the next update may be a while. So thank you for sticking with me. **


	16. Act 1 Ch 16 A Party

**_Act 1_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_"A Party"_**

Fenris only had about a month and a half left at Magister Crucius' home. Which meant he only had a month and a half to convince Hawke that the two of them didn't have to be 'just friends'.

He had wanted to laugh in her face when she'd made that ridiculous suggestion. As if the two of them could ever be only friends. She could grow two heads and turn green and he would still want to be more than _just friends_ with her. But convincing Hawke was proving to be a challenge.

It had only been two weeks since he arrived, and every day since, he had made sure to go out of his way to remind Hawke how wonderful they could be together.

Initially, he hadn't pushed anything in fear of scaring her back into her shell. For the first few days he would only smile in her direction when they passed each other. In the beginning she would shy away from his gaze, and then she began to blush each time she saw him. Eventually, she started to smile back. And now each time he walked passed her, she would take in a deep breath before her face would beam back at him. Progress.

Throughout the second week, he had made a point of sitting out in the slave's courtyard each and every night. Most of the time Hawke would play with the children, pretending not to notice his presence. But towards the end of the week, she gained enough courage to join him on the bench after everyone had gone to sleep.

Fenris was careful not to push her, and let her do most of the talking. She told him about her stay with Lucian, assured him that her current keeper was treating her much better now. One night they talked only of Leland. It was obvious that she cared a great deal for the Magister's son, and Fenris fought back the urge to growl or frown each time she said his name.

He had been able to learn that despite Leland's affection for her, she did not feel the same towards him. He was simply a kind man, who helped her cope. Several times she reassured him that there was nothing going on between them. This amused Fenris, considering he had never even asked.

But tonight she seemed less guarded. It was late. Too late, and both of them should already have been in bed. They had been talking for hours, but Fenris didn't want this spell to end. She scooted as close to him on the bench as she could then rested her chin on his shoulder as he told her about the time Talla had fallen down the stairs at Danarius's estate. She had landed head first with her robes flying over her head, displaying her underpants to all the servants.

This sent Hawke into a fit of giggles that led to her smiling up at him with her cheek on his shoulder and her hand resting on his thigh. Before she could throw her wall back up, she squeezed his leg and placed a kiss to his shoulder. Immediately, warmth spread throughout Fenris' limbs. She was beginning to look at him like she used to. Like he was her whole world, as if he was her only source of happiness and just being able to touch him meant everything to her.

Her eyes softened when he looked at her and before he could stop himself, his body turned towards her. She took in a deep breath as his hand reached up to cup her face. She whispered his name. Not to ward him off, but to draw him nearer. She said it with such reverence if he had been standing, his knees would have surely buckled. But when their lips were close enough to nearly touch, Fenris noticed the tightness in her body.

She wanted this, but clearly she wasn't quite ready. Instead of kissing her lips he lifted his mouth and brought her forehead down to him. Hawke let out a low sigh then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

"For what?" he asked as he cupped the back of her head.

"For everything," she sighed and pressed into him. "For understanding. For being here. For caring about me. For not giving up…" She trailed off and straightened her body to look him in the eyes. Fenris stroked her cheek with his thumb but his eyes never left hers. "I missed you so much," tears pooled on her lower eyelids and her fingers came up to stroke his jaw. "I tried to forget. But I can't." His jaw locked and he took a deep breath through his nostrils. He hated that he was the reason for these tears. "This isn't fair," she continued. "I'm sorry for putting you through this. But I…" she took in a strangled breath, "…I just don't think I'm strong enough." Hawke took a deep inhale before she continued. "I want to be. I really do. But everything is just so confusing right now. It would hurt so badly if something ever happened to you because of me. I would never be able to forgive myself. I just…I just…" she trailed off as new tears began flowing from her pained eyes.

Fenris gently shushed her and ran his fingers softly across her hair line. "I understand."

Hawke composed herself and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. "You do?"

"I do," Fenris curled one side of his lip up as he looked down at her. "I think about it all the time. But one thing I know is that my life began the day Lucian brought you to Danarius' estate."

"Fenris," she whispered as she tried to control erratic breaths.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you, Hawke. But if you need time, I can give that to you. Just promise me that you won't shut me out."

"I promise," she smiled weakly at him.

"Good." Fenris cradled her head in his hands and kissed her forehead before wiping his thumbs across her still glistening cheeks. "It's late. You need to get some rest."

Hawke nodded her head then wrapped her arms around him. With her head pressed into his neck she squeezed him to her. "I won't give up," she whispered so quietly Fenris barely heard her. He felt the barest pressure from her lips on his neck and sighed. He wanted more but this would do for now. Obviously, she was struggling. So, he would be here in whatever way she wanted him, no matter how much it hurt.

"Bed, Hawke," he said after he felt her body relax. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she agreed and gave him one more squeeze before releasing him and walking away.

Fenris sat on the bench much longer after she left, pondering their predicament. It was clear that they still cared deeply for one another. The only thing holding her back was their slave status. If they were free, there was no doubt in his mind that she would already be his. So all he had to do was convince Hawke to let him back in, then orchestrate their escape. Fenris sighed and made the walk back to his bed chamber.

When his head hit the pillow he felt so helpless. All he had to do…

Fenris needed a miracle, or an angel. Too bad Tevinter had neither.

* * *

><p>Two days later Fenris was getting ready to accompany Danarius to one of Crucius' social gatherings. There was really no purpose to the events, just a chance for Magisters to brag about their political exploits and parade around each other while drinking and dancing.<p>

Fenris hated them. For one, it was extremely difficult to guard Danarius in such a setting. Even though his master assured him that the chances of someone being stupid enough to assassinate him so publicly were non-existent, it still made Fenris uneasy. Secondly, being around one Magister was quite enough. Being in a room packed full of them was enough to make him want to commit murder. Plus, to make matters worse, Hadriana and Talla were going to be in attendance.

Even though he was a bodyguard he wasn't allowed to carry weapons in, which really didn't matter. His body _was_ a weapon.

When they entered the grand ballroom at Crucius' estate, Fenris followed behind his Master and Talla at a respectful distance, monitoring all those in attendance, carefully watching each and every person Danarius shook hands with.

While his master talked with one of his colleagues, Fenris resumed scanning the crowd. That was when he saw her.

Standing across the room, directly behind Lucian was Hawke. She was wearing a black strapless dress that fell just below her knee. Her hair was still pulled back in her low ponytail, but she had a pink flower wrapped around the hair tie. Her make-up was slightly more done up than usual. Nothing over the top, just a little darker around the eyes. She looked stunning. Clearly Lucian was showing off her beauty. Bodyguards were rarely female and having one that looked and fought like Hawke was definitely a prize. Already she had caught the eye of several Magisters. Most were looking at her curiously, but some had a hint of hunger in their gaze.

Before his anger had time to boil over, Hawke caught his eyes across the room. She smiled so brightly, her whole face lit up. If she smiled at him like that when they were at the slave quarters he would have run to her and scooped her up in his arms. Since that wasn't an option here, he simply curled up his lip and nodded. She held his gaze a moment longer before turning to follow Lucian around the room.

Since their moment on the bench she had been much more open with him, seeking him out when she wasn't busy with her duties. One afternoon she had asked him to accompany her to the gardens. When they had been well away from prying eyes, she'd reached out and grabbed his hand. She also hadn't shied away when he had brought his hand to her hip and pulled her into his side while they'd inhaled the blossoms on some of the trees.

One time she'd even wrapped an arm around his back and placed her hand against his stomach as she reached up on her tiptoes to smell the sweet aroma. Their faces had been close enough to touch, but Fenris had been careful not to push her. He hadn't wanted want to frighten or make her feel vulnerable, so he'd refrained from brushing his lips across the top of her head. When she was ready she would come to him, he would just have to wait it out.

But when she looked at him like she was now, it made things much more difficult. He knew that she was close to allowing him fully back in. Every time she smiled at him it was written all over her face.

Danarius and Lucian were making their way towards one another through the throng of people. Fenris and Hawke kept their eyes locked as they moved closer and closer to each other. If someone was dumb enough to make an attempt on Danarius' life here, now would be their chance. Fenris was completely enamored with Hawke at the moment and he honestly didn't care about anything else.

When Danarius and Lucian reached each other, Hawke peered at him over her keeper's shoulder, smiling widely the whole time. When another Magister joined the group, he and Hawke stepped away to grant them privacy.

She was so close her arms were brushing up against his, he even felt her fingers twitching against his own every time they touched. Hawke cleared her throat and looked up to him. "So, I see they made you leave your sword."

"Yes," he replied. "Not that it makes much of a difference."

Hawke giggled then leaned into him. "I have two daggers strapped to my legs," she whispered with a wink.

Fenris smiled down at her. So occupied in each other's eyes, they didn't notice the drunk Magister making his way towards them until he crashed into Hawke. Momentarily, she lost her footing and gripped Fenris forearm. He gripped her waist and glared at the drunk as he walked away without an apology. When she was settled, Fenris placed his hand at the small of her back and began tracing lazy circles with his fingertips. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered breathlessly while she gazed up at him as if she was in awe.

He could see her walls gradually crumbling. He knew that in this moment, if he had been able to, he could kiss her and she would have kissed him back without hesitation. Her big green eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, her lips were slightly parted as she exhaled each shallow breath. Maker, she was beautiful. He was just about to tell her so, but then a deep familiar voice broke through their trance.

"Hawke, are you alright?" Leland asked and reached for her hand.

Still looking at Fenris she let him grasp it, then blinked at few times before turning to Leland. "Oh, yes. I'm fine," she smiled and took a step towards him, leaving Fenris to drop his arm back to his side.

"Sweet Heavens above, Hawke. You look absolutely breathtaking," Leland said as he raised her hand and let his eyes travel the length of her body.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. The two continued to talk as if Fenris wasn't even standing there. He had thought that Leland was out of the picture since Hawke hadn't mentioned him recently, but apparently she had just decided not discuss him with Fenris. "How was your trip?" Hawke asked.

"Long, and boring," Leland leaned in and smiled. "But I am glad to be home. Especially, since I get to see you in this amazing dress. Hawke, truly, you are stunning."

Hawke visibly blushed and Fenris groaned, but not load enough to deter Leland from his flirtatious behavior. He stared longingly into her eyes before caressing her hand then pulling her towards him. "I have some friends I would like you to meet," he said softly.

Hawke stuttered as she searched words, "I…um…I…uh…I can't Leland. What about Lucian?"

"Oh, he is quite safe here, I assure you. Besides you deserve to relax tonight. No one wearing that dress should be forced to follow that cow around," he whispered with a smirk.

Hawke chuckled then without a glance back at Fenris, took Leland's hand and followed him across the room.

Fenris felt his stomach drop and his palms began to sweat. He had to admit, Leland was smooth. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. Hawke willingly settled into his side as he paraded her around, showing her off to all his companions.

Leland was making sure to include her in all of his conversations, and Fenris even saw her throw her head back in laughter a few times as she spoke with his friends. As he watched the two of them talk and laugh so casually together, Fenris felt that slither of self-doubt sneak into his mind.

How could he ever compete with a man like Leland? He had wealth, power, and more importantly the means to set her free. He could offer her none of that. He knew that the best option for both of them would be for him to step aside and let Leland have her, to stop this foolish idea that the two of them would end up happy together. But he just couldn't. If Hawke asked he would, but without hearing the words from her mouth, Fenris was determined to fight tooth and nail for this woman.

"What is he doing with her?" Fenris heard Hadriana ask. He turned back to the group of Magisters surprised that he hadn't felt her evil presence sooner.

Lucian sighed. "Don't ask me. I gave up trying to understand his infatuation."

"Well, this is ridiculous," Hadriana continued. "Talla, how can you let your brother carry on in such a manner with that filth?"

"I learned long ago to just let my brother make his own mistakes. He will soon grow tired of her. Trust me. Leland never indulges in these pathetic vies for attention long."

Hadriana huffed then looked over to Fenris. "Go over there and bring her back. Now," she hissed, jealousy clear all over her face. Fenris looked to Danarius and received a curt nod of approval.

Taking in a breath, Fenris began making his way across the crowded room. As he approached them, he could hear Hawke's lyrical laughter echo back to him. The sound both saddened and elated him. For so long she had stopped laughing. He was happy she was doing it now, just wished that it would have been him that she shared the gift with.

When he was close enough to them, Fenris cleared his throat. Leland completely ignored him, but Hawke turned over her shoulder when she heard the sound. As soon as her eyes met his she smiled, big and bright. That got Leland's attention and he turned as well to eye the source of her grin. Fenris noticed the deep scowl Leland gave him before he let it fall away and turned back to his friends.

Quietly, Fenris spoke to Hawke. "Danarius would like for you to…"

Before he could finish the sentence Leland abruptly turned into Hawke and waved a silencing hand in front of Fenris' face. Hawke jerked back and drew her brows together as she looked to Leland.

Despite, the rudeness of his gesture, Fenris wasn't surprised. He was after all a slave. And Leland was of Tevinter nobility. This was a very mild dismissal, just one that he obviously hadn't used in front of Hawke before now.

"Dance with me, Hawke," Leland smiled at her.

Immediately, Hawke's face relaxed but she tilted her head at him. "I don't dance," she shrugged then cut her eyes to Fenris. He clearly remembered that she did in fact dance, and was quite fond of it. The idea that perhaps she just didn't want to dance with Leland sent a wave of warmth through him.

"Just one," he grinned and leaned into her.

Hawke gave him a shaky smile that Fenris knew was forced. "I don't think others will approve," she shook her head.

"Who cares what others think? I don't. Do you?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing. One dance. That's all I ask."

Fenris noticed her take a deep swallow before glancing back at him. She held his eyes for a few seconds longer than necessary before sighing and turning back to Leland. "Alright," she whispered.

Leland took her hand and led her out to the crowded dance floor. Fenris silently fumed from the edge of the room. He was losing her. He could never offer her what Leland could. As she draped her arm on his shoulder and took his hand, Fenris flexed his fists. When Leland placed his fingers low on her waist, he felt a growl vibrating in his throat.

He hated the way they fit so well together. He hated the way their hands curled in their embrace. He despised the way Hawke leaned into him and the way Leland cradled her lower back.

He was just about to turn away from the torture, when Leland spun around. Hawke was now facing him and their eyes caught. She held his gaze and gave him a sincere smile. His breath caught as she lifted her hand and gently tugged on her earlobe. Leland looked over his shoulder and noticed that Fenris was looking in their direction. He pulled Hawke closer causing her to rest her chin against his shoulder.

She continued to stare at him and Fenris saw a hint of pain cloud her eyes before she sighed and tore her gaze away.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the party Fenris barely even saw Leland and Hawke. When their one dance was through he dragged her away and back into the mass of people. Lucian was pissed that his prize wasn't following obediently by his side. Hadriana was angry that Leland was throwing so much attention to a "filthy little bitch." Danarius was harder to judge. Fenris wasn't sure if his master was indifferent to the pair, or if attempting to hide his disgust for fear of upsetting Magister Crucius.<p>

Fenris, however, wasn't pissed. Or angry. Or indifferent. He was sick. The gathering had died down less than an hour ago, and as the people filed out Hawke was no where to be seen. He had lost track of her and to make matters worse, Leland was gone as well.

At this moment he was leaning against the railing outside the Magister's mansion that over looked the courtyard. He should have just gone to bed. He should stop looking over his shoulder at Leland's window. But he couldn't help himself. A flicker of light still danced on the other side of the glass. She was up there. He knew it. And the longer he sat out here pondering what the two of them were doing the sicker he became.

Was Leland whispering in her ear? Were his lips skimming across her flesh? Was she letting his hands roam across her body?

It was foolish for him to think so, but Fenris felt like Hawke was his. That her body belonged to him. As possessive as that sounded the idea of anyone else laying their hands on her, made him want to tear this estate apart with his bare hands.

The longer he stood there and thought of the two of them lying in Leland's bed the more his control began to slip. Fenris propped his arms over the railing and clasped his hands together as he rested his forehead against them. Even though his eyes were closed he could see the blue light from his lyrium brands pulsing on his arms.

He tried to take a calming breath, but it didn't ease the angry tremors waving through his body. Stupidly, he took another look over his shoulder and saw that the light in Leland's window was now extinguished. He cursed loudly and slammed his fist against the banister. The only sound he heard was the deep steady rhythm of his pulse, and the fast, erratic pace of his breathing.

"Fenris?"

The feminine voice broke through his rage and he whirled around to see Hawke coming down the steps. She didn't even flinch at the hostility that was no doubt pouring off him. In fact, Fenris thought he saw concern etched across her face as she moved to him.

"What's wrong? Has someone hurt you?" she whispered as she got near.

She had no idea how bad he was hurt. Nor did she know that all of his pain was caused by her. Not able to look at her anymore, Fenris waved her off and began to storm towards the slave house.

But Hawke caught his arm and pulled him to a stop. "What's _wrong_? Tell me," she pleaded.

"Let. Go."

"No," she answered forcefully and pulled him to her.

"Hawke, I am in no mood for your wish-wash emotions. You want him. Take him. I no longer care."

"What are you talking about?" She took a step forward and forced her face in front of his eye line. "I don't want anyone, Fenris."

"Lies," he spat. "I can smell him on you."

He saw her jaw clench before she gritted out, "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Do not play innocent. You know what I suggest. You have been in his room for hours, Hawke."

"Please," she threw his arm down. "I'd hardly say I was in his room for hours, _Fenris._"

She was right, but it didn't deter his anger. "Long enough to get the job done if my memory serves me correctly."

He only saw a flash of hurt pass her face before her anger quickly replaced it. She threw her hand back and slapped him hard across his cheek. Fenris' head jerked to the side and he slowly righted himself as he clinched his jaw.

Hawke stepped right into his face and pointed a finger at him. "You're an asshole." Before he could get a word in Hawke stepped back. "Goodnight, Fenris," she spat angrily then stormed off, leaving Fenris with nothing but the ache in his heart and the sharp sting on his cheek. Perhaps he deserved both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looking for creative input. You can leave it in a review or if you feel more comfortable you could send me a PM. Okay, I was wondering what the readers of this story's stance on me giving Hawke a first name is. It wouldn't be Marian. And I know sometimes when I read ff I like it when she is just called Hawke. It makes it easier for me to imagine my character in the story. But that could just be me, and someone asked me about her first name a while back and it just got me thinking. I don't have a problem continuing to call her just 'Hawke,' but wanted to see what others thought. Thanks for reading. And thanks for giving me your feedback. I appreciate it. **


	17. Act 1 Ch 17 The Games

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. My usual beta didn't get a chance to look over this, so my apologies for any mistakes you find within. And thank you so much for your reviews of that last chapter. I haven't started on the next one, so it may be a little while before I update, but there will be some good stuff in it. *wink wink***

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**"The Games"**

Since seeing Fenris in the courtyard that night, Hawke made sure to avoid him at all cost. How dare he accuse her of sleeping with Leland! Not that there was anything wrong with the man, but she hadn't and she wouldn't. And even if she did it was none of Fenris' business.

Well, _maybe, _he did have a right to be upset with her if she actually had. But she hadn't so his anger was completely ridiculous. If he would have just given her a minute to explain she would have told him that she was only alone with him for twenty minutes at the most.

And yes, that would have been plenty of time to…to do whatever. But they spent the majority of that time discussing Fenris. Leland had been suddenly curious about her counterpart. Hawke had been completely honest. Well, almost. She left out all the intimate bits, but admitted to caring a great deal for him.

Just before she left he had made her feel _a little _uncomfortable when he began asking her personal questions about her past. But when she asked if she could return to her quarters he didn't even blink before he excused her.

Leland wasn't some hooligan out to get into her pants like Fenris suggested. In all the time they'd known each other he hadn't even tried to kiss her. Once or twice he'd placed chaste kisses on her forehead or hand, but never on the mouth. And he never even seemed liked he wanted to.

Hawke tried not to let that bother her. She didn't like Leland that way anyway. And she was a slave, why would he even want to kiss her? Furthermore, why did she care that he didn't want to kiss her?

Hawke sighed from her spot propped up against the sparring ring at the back end of the estate. Leland was practicing with some of the guards men. He had lost his shirt and was wearing a pair of tight black breeches. The sight of his strong, broad chest sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

She had to admit that he was attractive. Tan, muscular; his dark hair and piercing blue eyes gave him an angelic beauty that even she couldn't deny. If she was any other woman she would probably be salivating at the mouth to be alone with him.

His torso turned towards her and he smiled big, showing all his perfectly white teeth before wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his exquisitely muscled forearm. Her eyes followed the thin trail of dark hair that traveled from his belly button to below his waistband. The strong V shape of his lower abs was like a beacon pointing to what laid hidden beneath the cloth of his pants.

No, she wasn't salivating at all.

Still in denial, Hawke quickly swallowed the excess saliva that had formed in her mouth and turned away before her face gave away her inner turmoil.

This was ridiculous. How could she be lusting after this man? Perhaps Fenris had every right to be angry with her. If she knew he was watching some beautiful maiden with nothing but dishonorable intentions, she would no doubt react the same way he had.

Hawke sighed and threw a casual wave in Leland's direction before walking back to the estate to meet Lucian.

Leland was kind, attractive, and incredibly charming, but nothing could compare to Fenris. She knew this. Anything else would always be second best.

Fenris might not be kind, but he _was_ kind to her. And he was definitely charming, the difference was he didn't try to be. He just was by accident. And he might not have the thick muscles and broad shoulders of Leland, but his body was still complete perfection. All tall and lean. The angles of his face could have been sculpted by a God they were so beautiful. Soft full lips, deep green eyes. Rough hands that gentled when they touched her body.

Not to mention he cared deeply about her. When she had no one else, Fenris was there. Helping her, giving her strength, protecting her. He understood the pain she felt more than anyone. In fact, she was fairly certain that he loved her. Though, he'd never spoken the words, his eyes did every time she caught him staring when he thought no one was looking. His fingers told her when they brushed the small of her back as he led her up stairs. His smile told her every time he grinned at one of her stupid jokes.

Leland may like her, but he didn't love her. And even if he did one day, it would be nothing like the love Fenris had for her. To Leland she was just a prize to be won. He would eventually tire of her and cast her aside. But Fenris…if given the chance she knew he would spend the rest of his life protecting and providing for her.

It wasn't a question really. She found Leland attractive and nice but nothing more. Fenris she found hypnotizing, captivating, he made her heart pound, and her breathing slow. He made her legs tremble and her body heat.

Confused at why she was comparing the two men to begin with, Hawke rounded the stairs and came crashing directly into Fenris. She let out a yelp of surprise as he settled her then took a step back and looked down into her eyes, his face giving away no emotion. "Master Danarius wishes you to accompany us to the gardens along with the fellow Magisters," he told her dryly.

"Oh. Okay. Right now?"

"They are in Crucius' study and will be joining us momentarily." He stepped away and began walking down the stairs.

Hawke felt her stomach drop as she processed the coldness in his eyes. She turned to face him and called his name. He paused and looked over his shoulder at her without saying a word. "I…uh…" _Miss you. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. _"I'll uh be down in just a minute."

"Do not keep the Magisters waiting, Hawke. I will not be able to cover for your tardiness."

He turned away and made his way out to the courtyard without another word or glance. Hawke sighed. Why was she so stupid? What was she so afraid of? Claudia was right. She deserved to be happy and so did he. Since she didn't really have to go upstairs anyway she raced after him.

Once she was outside she spotted him standing stoically with his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out into the courtyard. Before she lost her nerve she walked to his side. He cut his eyes to her and she noticed a slight shuffle of his limbs before he settled back into his stance. Quietly, she spoke to him as she too looked out into the courtyard.

"Fenris, I want you to know I'm sorry. For everything. I understand why you were angry the other night, and you had every reason to be. I would have reacted the same had I been you. But I want you to know that Leland means nothing to me. I don't want him. Ever."

She chanced a glance in his direction and saw that he was staring intently at her. Taking a deep breath she continued while she held his gaze. "There is only one man who I would ever want to give my heart and body to. And it is not him."

He stared at her for a moment, his face giving away nothing. Several times she thought he was about to say something, but in the end he only thinned his lips and turned forward.

Nice. She just put herself out there and he acted as though she had said nothing. Suddenly, she felt extremely uncomfortable. And for once she was silently begging for the arrival of the Magisters if only to end how incredibly embarrassed she felt.

She heard Fenris clear his throat, and she sliced her eyes to him. He was looking at anything but her, and seemed as if he was trying to say something. "Did he…uh…did he try anything with you?" He asked quietly.

"No," she answered just as softly.

"Did you want him to?"

She couldn't deny the attraction she felt for Leland, but she knew that she would never act on those urges. He didn't feel _right. _"I told you, Fenris. There is only one that I want."

"Whoever that man is, he is extremely lucky," he responded turning away from her so he couldn't see his face.

Hawke smiled slowly and barely suppressed her giggle. "Yes, he is. I wonder if he knows it."

When Fenris turned forward she noticed his lips fighting against his smile. "Oh, I'm sure he does. But do you think he returns your affection?"

"Well," she sighed dramatically. "He is a man of very few words. Sometimes I wonder."

Fenris shook his head with mirth. "You needn't wonder. He would be a fool not to."

Hawke grinned and looked over her shoulder just in time to see the Magisters filing out of the estate. Crucius, Hadriana, Lucian, Danarius, and lastly Talla.

Her moment of giddiness died as they approached her and Fenris. Both of them fell in behind the mages as they made their way to the gardens. She didn't' understand this weekly tradition. Since she had been at Crucius' estate all of the Mages came together at least once a week and made a walk of his impressive grounds. They never spoke of anything important when the bodyguards or servants were around. And only on a rare occasion were they excused so they could speak privately.

Hawke decided to keep her distance from them and couldn't wait until she was alone with Fenris. She fully intended on officially showing him that she wanted to try again. It might make her selfish, but she didn't care. As long as that man was alive and breathing in the world there would be no one else for her. She should just accept it. She belonged to him. No matter how much she fought, it was going to be inevitable; so she might as well make the most of their stay here. Because as soon as the summer was over and she was forced to return to Lucian's home there was no way for her to know the next time she would be able to see him.

She glanced in his direction and noticed him scowling. Confused by his expression, Hawke tried to find the source of his mood. Leland was smiling widely, freshly washed, and as handsome as ever jogging towards her.

"There you are," he said as he approached. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

Determined not to entice Fenris' anger, Hawke responded amicably but tried not further the conversation. "Danarius wished that I accompany the Magisters. So here I am." She turned away from him and began walking closer to the group of mages.

"Leland!" Hadriana called excitedly. She smiled and waved him over. Hawke fought not to scrunch up her nose. Rarely, had she ever seen the apprentice show positive emotion and it just looked _wrong _on her. "I'm so glad that you could join us," she continued and placed her evil hand on his arm as she pulled him into their group. "Talla was just telling me about your last trip to Seheron. I would _love _to hear more about it," she breathed and batted her eyelashes trying to look seductive.

"Some other time," he muttered and politely removed her hand before turning back to Hawke. "I was wondering if you would be interested in accompanying me to The Games. There is one this afternoon, and since you are new to Tevinter I assume you've never seen one. It could be fun."

Hawke didn't answer, unable to find respectful words to deny him without hurting his feelings. Plus, Hadriana was currently daring her to accept, her eyes promising to bring enormous amounts of pain if she did.

Lucian saved her and joined the conversation. "You attend The Games?" he asked. "I have never seen you there before, and I rarely miss them."

"Aw," Leland smiled. "That is because you are no doubt sitting in your balcony on your cushioned top pillow. The real action is down with the crowd, amongst the commoners. The excitement is contagious. There is no better thrill than participating with them."

"So," Lucian regarded him skeptically. "You dress down, dirty yourself up, and sit among the lower class."

"Yes," Leland laughed. "Is that so crazy? You make it sound as if I roll around in the mud with them as well. Think you'd be up for it?"

Lucian brought his hand to his chin and stroked it as he contemplated the offer. "This intrigues me. Yes, I think I would."

Crucius cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Leland, what you suggest is extremely dangerous to a man of your nobility. Even more so with Lucian accompanying you."

Eagerly, Danarius stepped forward, jumping on the chance to suck up to the more powerful Magister. "Please, allow me to offer the services of my bodyguards during the journey. I assure you Fenris and Hawke will keep them well protected."

Crucius considered the offer for a moment then nodded his head reluctantly. "That settles it then," Leland smiled. "Hawke, you and what's his name will be joining us. Be sure to hide your weapons as best as possible so you won't look to suspicious. I prefer to be treated just as anyone else while I am there." Without another word he sauntered off.

* * *

><p>Hawke hadn't been able to catch Fenris alone. Both times she ventured to his room the old man who stayed with him was there as well. Not wanting to appear rude, she didn't ask him to leave and finally, unwilling to wait longer, she made her way to the front gate.<p>

Crucius' guards lined the wall, securing them in. She leaned against the tall stone and waited patiently for the men to join her. Her usual daggers and bow were left behind since they drew too much attention. In their place she had two small daggers attached to each of her calves, hidden by her boots. She also decided not to wear her usual armor and was dressed from head to toe in black, from her sleeveless tank, to her tight trousers, and her impressive, at least for a slave, boots that rested just below her knee. Hawke figured that she looked common enough. Perhaps a little menacing, but common.

After a few minutes Leland, Lucian, and Fenris made their way to the gate. Hawke had to suppress her giggle at Fenris' attire. He looked exactly the same. Lucian and Leland at least attempted to dress down. The only thing Fenris lost was his sword. He didn't need it anyway.

"Here," he told her as he approached. "This will cover up your slave mark." He handed her a piece of crimson cloth. At least someone was thinking ahead. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Commoners didn't usually possess slaves. If Leland and Lucian were seeking the full experience it wouldn't do for someone to spot her brand and start asking questions.

"Thank you," she muttered as she tied the cloth in a knot at her wrist. "Where did you get this anyway?"

"I thought about it as I was leaving the slave quarters and stopped one of the seamstresses. She had some extra fabric. It was either red or brown. Red looks better on you."

Hawke smiled and looked up at him. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but held back. Instead she reached up on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his ear. "Does this mean that I am forgiven?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. I rather enjoy the idea of you having to make it up to me," he whispered back to her.

"Will you meet me behind the slave houses once everyone has gone to sleep tonight?"

She felt him shiver then turn his head to speak in her ear. "We have an audience, Hawke. Please stop trying to excite me. It is difficult to hide it in these pants."

Biting back her giggle she stepped away from him and noticed Leland glaring at them. "Shall we be off then," he bit out motioning towards the carriage.

Leland and Lucian sat on one bench while Fenris and Hawke occupied the other. Purposefully, she sat as close to him as she could, letting her entire leg push against him. The few times she resituated and left space between them, Fenris would spread his legs a little wider until they were touching again. Maker, she'd forgotten how much fun this could be. Trying to find the best ways to hide their affection, though anyone who was looking for it would surely notice. It was a thrill. Throughout the entire journey she had to suppress her smile, and completely ignored the two noblemen sitting across from her. All she could concentrate on was the heat of Fenris' long leg.

* * *

><p>They arrived at a private side entrance. Leland grasped her hand and helped her down the steps of the carriage. "This will be so much fun," he smiled at her. "The Games are incredibly brutal, but a fighter like yourself will surely appreciate them."<p>

When Lucian and Fenris had joined them they made their way into the stadium. The arena was full to bursting with screaming fans. Rows and rows of people were in a circle with a large fighting area in the middle. Leland led them to the rowdiest section then clapped his hands together. He and Lucian both were smiling from ear to ear as the crowd roared around them.

With all the people, Hawke was beginning to think this was a bad idea. There was no way to protect both Lucian and Leland, and she was constantly get jostled back and forth. Familiar hands gripped her elbows, and then Fenris pulled her into his stomach as he led her through the crowd to stand behind the other two men.

"Overwhelming isn't it," Fenris whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Hawke answered and craned her neck around to look at him. "What are 'The Games', anyhow?"

"Brace yourself," he told her as he rubbed his hands up and down her waist. Luckily, Leland and Lucian were too caught up in the excitement to notice. "This will not be pretty, Hawke."

She grabbed his wrist, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. "What aren't you telling me?"

Fenris cut his eyes to their charges to ensure they weren't looking in their direction. He looked back to her and placed his lips at her temple, giving her a sweet kiss. "I never would have wanted you to see this." His hands wrapped fully around her waist and gave her a long squeeze before he released her. With a soft hand at the small of her back he guided her to stand directly behind Lucian.

Now she had no idea what to expect and Fenris' words could never had prepared her for what was about to happen.

A loud trumpet sounded then two scrawny elves were forced into the ring. Both of them held poorly made shields and rusty swords. "Fenris," she drew his name out and reached across her body to grab hold of his arm. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"Close your eyes," he warned. But she didn't.

Hawke jumped when a large door on the opposite side of the arena creaked open. A massive beast sprang forth and charged the poorly equipped elves. She gripped Fenris' forearm and began grinding her teeth as they attempted to stumble away in different directions.

The crowd continued to cheer. Lucian and Leland pointed and laughed as the smallest of the elves fell to his knees and was attacked from the back. His cries were so terrified they echoed across the stadium even over the cheers of the people. Hawke placed her hands over her ears and felt Fenris circle his arms around her and pull her to him. She buried her head into his chest hoping to escape from this horror.

Just when she thought Tevinter could get no worse, it surprised her with something like this. And Leland, a man she thought was full of goodness was laughing with his friends as two innocents lives were slaughtered for the sick amusement of these people.

She was forced to endure 9 more rounds of the grueling torture, each one different with opponents but the offering of two slaves stayed the same. Eventually, she could take no more and stood behind Fenris shielding herself from the carnage with his body. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek onto his back. He tried to comfort her by running his fingers up and down her forearm, but nothing could drown out the noise of the innocent lives screaming for mercy. Luckily, Leland and Lucian were too caught up in their enjoyment of the events to notice anything the two of them were doing.

Finally, it was over and mindlessly she let Fenris guide her out with a hand on her lower back. She felt his breath at her ear, but she didn't turn to look at him. "I am sorry. I should have warned you, but I didn't know how."

"That was horrible," she whispered.

"I know. Nothing is sacred here. Especially, the lives of slaves," he ground out.

Her eyes finally focused and she noticed Leland and Lucian walking ahead of them discussing theatrically the events that had just transpired. Neither one seemed to be paying much attention to the two of them. "Did Leland see me?" she asked.

"He only glanced back once, but he didn't notice that you were standing behind me. When the crowd starting cheering again he turned back around and never checked on you again."

Good. She hoped that he wouldn't attempt to speak with her. With the way she was feeling at the moment she wasn't sure she would be able to hide the disdain she currently held for him. He was just like all the rest. Just like Danarius, just like Lucian. When the time came he would become just like all the other Magisters.

They emerged from the stadium in an unfamiliar alley. "Shit," Leland muttered. "We exited on the wrong side." He looked back and forth getting his bearings then motioned for them to follow him. Hawke pulled back the scowl she wanted to openly direct at him. Since her mind was focused on the things she had just seen, and Fenris was too concerned for her they didn't notice the group of thugs approaching them until it was too late.

Suddenly, their group of four was surrounded by six dirty looking men. All were wearing tattered clothing and were in desperate need of a bath. The ugliest one stepped forward and eyed Leland. "Lovely day for a walk, isn't it?" he spoke to him.

Some ingrained call to protect Leland and Lucian sprang forth from her and she itched to reach down and palm the daggers in her boots, but knew the action would draw too much attention.

"Let us pass," Leland commanded. "We desire no trouble and have nothing to offer you."

The leader of the group eyed each of them, settling his gaze on Hawke. His eyes traveled up and down her body before he grinned slowly. She clinched her fist, hoping that he would be stupid enough to entice her pint up rage.

Suddenly, Fenris' arm swung around her and he pushed her behind him. "Avert your eyes, filth," he ordered. "Or I will tear them out." Lucian immediately began walking backwards towards the protection of the bodyguards.

"Watch your tongue, knife-ear," one of the thug's cronies threatened.

Still angry at the sickening acts she had just witnessed, Hawke felt her blood boil. "Don't you dare call him that," she gritted out.

The thug smirked then spat on the ground before turning his gaze back to Fenris. "Knife-ear," he taunted. Unable to restrain her emotions Hawke moved to push Fenris aside determined to reach that asshole and strangle him. Unfortunately, Fenris caught her around the waist before she even took three steps.

With one arm wrapped around her middle, and the other hand gripping the top of her arm, he pressed his chest into her back and whispered in her ear. "Easy. We are outnumbered and your weapons are still sheathed." Hawke took a tense breath and felt her arms shake with anger. Fenris rubbed his hand along the top of her arm in an attempt to calm her. "It's nothing I haven't been called before."

It didn't matter. This man would not insult Fenris. "You'll pay for that," she threatened the thug.

"Disgusting," the leader muttered. "A piece like that going to bed with elven trash."

Neither Fenris nor Hawke said a word but he kept his hold on her. Finally, calming down a bit she looked to Lucian and then to Leland to make sure they were both safe. The Magister's son blue eyes bore into hers, and she knew he was scrutinizing the intimate way Fenris was holding her. A muscle ticked in his jaw before he turned back to the leader. "Enough," he spat suddenly incredibly angry. "We are leaving."

He made a move to pass by him, and in the blink of an eye the thug leader drew his sword and bashed Leland against the side of the head. He fell to the ground in a heap of dead weight. Hawke didn't let her mind think, only react.

She bent down and retrieved her daggers from her boots then looked to Lucian. "Shield Leland 'til this is through," she told him.

Surprisingly, without hesitation, Lucian crouched next to Leland and began his mantra to cast a protective spell around the two of them.

Hawke advanced on the thugs quickly. She noticed a flash of blue light out of the corner of her eye, and then heard the crack of bone and ripping of flesh. Fenris definitely had the element of surprise working in his favor. These men were probably scared shitless.

Her small daggers were less efficient than her normal weapons, but they would get the job done. She charged the first man she saw and pierced his stomach before he even had a chance to swing his weapon.

Turning quickly she evaded the sweep of the thug leader's sword then spun to kick him in the back. He crashed to the ground, landing on his stomach. Swiftly, she gripped the back of his head, pulling up to expose his throat, and then slashed the flesh open. She heard the gross gurgling sounds escaping from his neck while she scanned the area.

Fenris had already taken down two men, add that to hers, there were four dead on the ground. Currently, Fenris was attempting to kill another, but without a weapon it was bit harder to counter the moves of the thug's sword.

That left one thug unaccounted for. Squinting her eyes she scanned the alley. Lucian's spell was still holding strong and it looked like Fenris was close to victory.

Over her shoulder she barely heard his footfall hit the dirt, before she felt the sharp twinge of metal and agony pierce her stomach. She looked down and saw the tip of the thug's daggers poking out of her middle. Calmly, she reached down and fingered the blood, before swiftly stepping away then turning to slice his throat with a flick of her wrist. "Bastard," she breathed before she collapses to her knees.

She tasted the tang of copper in her mouth and saw the crimson blood pouring quickly out of her wound and into her hands. Everything around her started to become hazy, like nothing was quite in focus. She searched for Fenris. Through the fuzziness of her vision she saw his white hair charging towards her then felt the heat of his body press against her as he cradled her to his chest.

"You're alright," she heard his whisper. "Hold on."

Hawke tried to reach for him, but her arm felt too heavy. Her body was giving up, she could feel the lethargy of blood loss spread through her limbs. Forcing her head to turn she looked at him. His mouth was moving but the words sounded muffled and far away. A high-pitched ringing reverberated in her ears making her wince, when it finally stopped she was able to hear more clearly. "Don't give up," Fenris growled. "Hang on." She nodded but wasn't sure if she had any say in the matter, her body already felt weightless and cold.

"Lucian!" Fenris barked. "Heal her. Now!"

"I don't have my staff," he actually sounded concerned. "The only way I could do it is through blood magic. And I would need a living host."

Suddenly, Leland came into her line of vision. There was a trickle of blood oozing down the side of his face. "All of the thugs are dead. We can't use them," he informed them. "Oh, Hawke." Leland reached out his hand and ran his fingers down the side of her face. Her body jerked as it fought to take in a strangled breath and she pulled away from Leland and looked back to Fenris. With all the strength she possessed she reached her hand up and grasped his neck. His name came from her lips on a sob.

"Use me," Fenris whispered.

"What?" Lucian asked bewildered.

"Use me," he responded more forcefully.

"It might kill you. I can't do that. Danarius would…"

"Do it!" Fenris yelled.

"No," Hawke choked. "_No._"

He looked back down at her and caressed her cheek. "I cannot lose you," he whispered.

"Use him," Leland gritted out. "Save her at all cost."

Unable to protest, Hawke gripped Fenris' hand and felt him squeeze back as Lucian began the ritual. He sliced his palm then held it out to them. She felt the evil magic begin to course through her. Slowly, her body grew warm. Gradually, the blood stopped oozing from her stomach. Her heart began to beat in a normal rhythm. But the magic was too much. Even though her body was healing she felt her eyes grow heavy with fatigue. The last thing she felt before darkness claimed her was Fenris' hand going limp inside hers.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start. The room was dark. Too dark. The bed beneath him felt hard and cold. All of his limbs felt like they hadn't moved in days. His mouth felt dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of it. It took all his strength to sit up.<p>

As his eyes adjusted he noticed he must be in one of the guest rooms of Crucius' mansion. Panic overwhelmed him. Where was Hawke? Did the ritual work? He was just about to jump out of bed to find out when Danarius emerged from the shadows.

"Foolish," he spat. Fenris stilled and looked into his master's eyes. They burned with anger. "So very foolish. Your affection for her is beginning to make you stupid as well as weak. You will pay for offering yourself up as sacrifice."

Without another word, Fenris felt his lyrium light up and burn against his skin. He thrashed in the bed then his muscles went taut as Danarius furthered the pain. "You will not do something this stupid again. Are we clear?" The only answer Fenris could give was painful moan. His back arched off the bed and his heels dug into the mattress. "I will not see my investment die. You are too valuable."

The burning intensified and Fenris still couldn't answer. He would have probably said anything to make the pain stop, but that didn't mean he wouldn't sacrifice himself all over again if Hawke needed him to. There was nothing Danarius could do to him that would convince him not to.

Suddenly, the pain stopped and Fenris relaxed back on the bed. "Are we clear?" Danarius asked again.

"Yes, Master," he lied. Danarius spun on his heel and made his way to the door. Before he left Fenris called out to him. "Did it work? Does she live?"

Slowly, Danarius looked over his shoulder and flashed him a wicked grin. "She lives. Leland has been taking excellent care of her," he said before leaving the room.

His parting words were meant to agitate him. But all Fenris felt was extreme elation. She lived. His Hawke lived.


	18. Act 1 Ch 18 The Price of Freedom

**A/N: Epic Resurrection! This is for lawaigirl for giving me the sweetest PM I've ever read, and minerthreat for the latest review. It inspired me to come back to this. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

_**Chapter 18**_

"_**The Price of Freedom"**_

Two days he had been cramped in the tiny guest room. His only source to the outside world, the occasional visits from Danarius, which almost always ended in some form of pain. His master did not intend to let him forget the decision to save Hawke. Despite the tortures, despite the isolation, Fenris was doing his best to regain his strength. The Blood Magic ritual had left him weak. Too weak. At first, it had been difficult to even lift his head. Walking to the end of the bed had proved just as hard.

It surprised him that he allowed Lucius to even perform it. Blood Magic was by far the lowest of low, cavorting with demons to obtain your goal, but for Hawke...For Hawke he would do anything. That was why he was flexing his arms and legs, working his fingers, doing everything he could to bring the life that the mage had stolen back to his limbs.

That afternoon, Danarius returned to his chambers and Fenris showed him how well he had recovered. He was able to phase his lyrium. He was able to swing his sword, but didn't let on how woozy it left him. "Very good," Danarius said. "Very good, indeed. You have been working hard. I am meeting with Crucius. It is time my bodyguard returned to his duties."

That was fine with him. Leaving the room and finding Hawke was at the top of his priorities. He needed to see her, to hold her, to know with certainty that she had survived the ordeal unscathed. "I am ready," he told his master. Even just a glimpse of her would squash the nervousness inside him. He had been told that Leland was taking excellent care of her. Well, he had better be. And if one hair on her was touched against her will, Fenris would not be accountable for his actions, nor did he care about the consequences.

After dressing in his usual garb, he accompanied Danarius to Crucius' study. His eyes shifted, traveling over every hallway and room they passed, unsure where Hawke would be. Once inside the meeting room, Fenris noticed Leland sitting in a far corner, his eyes boring into his. Maybe a hint of jealousy hung in them. If he cared for Hawke has he let on, there should be. She was his, and nothing Leland did would change that.

He took his place against a back wall, and noted that Crucius also had a guard in the room. Usually, the magister wasn't as paranoid as Danarius. This could either be a sign of something to come, or coincidence. Fenris eyed the man. He was dressed in light armor, with a longsword at his hip. When he noticed Fenris' stare, he palmed the hilt, giving him a slight smirk. He could smirk all he wanted. It wouldn't save him from having his heart pulled out.

"We have much to discuss," Crucius said. "Danarius has asked for Talla's hand. My seat of power is ending. I am old and have no desire to continue down this political path, but that does not mean that I want my work to fade into the dust. Leland you have never shown any interest in replacing me, and I know it offends, but I do not think that you are ready." He paused and looked at his son, who was silently fuming in the corner. "Is there anything you would like to say in your defense?"

Leland took a strong inhale through his nose, steadying his anger. After taking his moment, he stood with a calm he did not previously possess. "What you say is true, Father," he said, moving to stand in front of the window. As he looked out in the court he continued, "I have never shown interest in replacing you, but to be honest, I did not think it would ever happen. You have always seemed too large, immortal even. The thought of you no longer being able or willing to continue your seat in Miranthous seemed impossible. I have squandered the years I should have spent learning from you, thinking that I would have many more. For that, I am sorry." Fenris tightened his jaw, and looked away, not knowing how much of what he said was true or not. "I am ready to learn now," Leland said. "I know it may be too late, but I am ready to do what you need of me."

Crucius seemed touched by his son's words, holding back his emotions. "This pleases me," his father said.

Danarius had grown restless during Leland's speech. No doubt, realizing that his hold on Crucius was dwindling. If Leland inherited, his marriage to Talla would hold little benefit to him. Sure, she had social standing and connections, but nothing truly to bring him. Nothing she wasn't giving him now.

His master cleared his throat. "That is very heartfelt, Leland," Danarius smiled before turning to Crucius. "Regardless of your choice, I will keep my offer for Talla on the table. She is special to me. And with our bloodlines, the potential for our children would be insurmountable."

Desire flashed behind Crucius' eyes. Despite his attempts to seem like he was one of the better ones, he was the same, desiring power. And here, in Tevinter, magic was power.

Leland noticed too. "I have found a suitable bride father. One who carries magic within her blood as well. She holds none herself, but if what I've heard his true, the mages in her family are quite impressive."

His father squinted his eyes, and Fenris felt his stomach turning, hoping, praying, that his thoughts were wrong, that Leland couldn't be suggesting what he thought he was.

"Who have you found?" Crucius asked. Danarius was at his side looking at Leland with interest.

"You know her. You have seen her skill. You have even met her family." Leland turned towards his father and approached the table he sat at. "Let me buy Hawke's freedom. Let me give her the status that she deserves."

Crucius let out a strangled scoff. "What?" he screeched. "You mean to take a slave as your bride?"

If Danarius was put off by the idea, he didn't let it show. Fenris was lucky that he was still able to stand. This was the moment he'd hoped would never happen. Leland was offering Hawke something he would never be able to. He told himself that it wouldn't matter. Hawke was still his, no matter what Leland gave her, but then...he'd never expected this.

Hawke could be free. Have a life. _With another man_. Have a family. _By someone else_. Was he so selfish that he couldn't let her go to give her this? In his dreams, it had always been the two of them. Maybe building a home together. Raising a child together. Wandering the hills and fields, seeing the world. His throat had grown tight around unspilled emotions.

"She should never have been a slave to begin with!" Leland shouted. "Clayden made a cruel move by giving her up. If he hadn't, she would be the stepdaughter of a magister! And then, this discussion wouldn't even be happening! I could have her without your disapproving stare. You have seen how good she is for me. You have seen the way she inspires those around her. Let me have this and we will give you the bloodline you crave."

Crucius thought for a moment, but waved the offer away. "You talk as though it would be so easy. She does not belong to you or me. She is Danarius' bodyguard. And a skilled one at that."

"Perhaps something could be arranged," Danarius slithered out. "She is valuable, though. Much more valuable than what I initially paid for her. What are you prepared to give me in return?"

"Name your price," Leland said, but his father raised a silencing hand.

"Fenris," Danarius said. "Leave us. I have no further need of you. Retrieve Hawke. Tell her to wait outside the room until she is called."

With the heartache within him, he was surprised that he was able to even respond. "Yes, master," he said as he left.

His limbs felt heavy, his head was swimming. On its own accord, his body moved towards the slave houses, and he was grateful. Nothing he had experienced before, the pain from the lyrium, recuperating from the blood magic, the constant beatings, none of it could compare to the ache in his chest. It felt as though his heart was about to explode. For a fraction of a second, he considered reaching in and pulling it out himself. He should be happy for her. She was getting something neither of them had ever considered possible. But now, it would be without him, not together as they'd hoped.

He found her, walking out of the female slave quarters, rounding the building. With determined steps, he followed her. She stopped to speak to a frail elven woman. Fenris didn't know what she was saying to her, the only sound he heard was his own labored breathing.

Faster and with more aggression that he should have, he grabbed her arm, flinging her around. "What the-?" she said, resisting him. Once she realized it was him pushing her back into the wall of the building, she relaxed only a little. "Fenris? What's the matter? Are you alright?"

They hit the wall with a thud, and before Hawke's next question could be uttered, he crushed his mouth against hers. Initially, her hands and mouth remained stiff, confused and unsure of this sudden affection. When he brought a hand to her face, pushing into her and opening his mouth, she relaxed. He could feel her shuddering breaths as she opened herself up to him. One of her hands came to rest on his wrist at her face, her other through his hair. Her soft sigh brought heat down his body. This could very well be the last time he'd ever hold her, kiss her, or tell what she meant to him.

Despite the gentleness of their mouths, he could tell that his eyes were shut tight, his brow furrowed in pain. She pulled him closer to her, and he was embarrassed by the sudden, aching, groan he produced. One of her legs hooked around his, and he realized that he should stop. Danarius was waiting on her. What would happen if she were found this way with him? Pushed against a wall? Enjoying his affection? All of her chances for freedom may be lost.

He pulled back, pressing his forehead into her. Their heavy breaths mixed as he said, "I never gave up on us."

"Fenris?" she asked with a hint of fear. Her hand was rubbing his forearm, gently trying to ease him.

"Danarius waits for you in Crucius' study," he said, pushing off her.

"Okay," she said. "I should go now?" He gave her a curt nod. "Later," she told him breathlessly. "I will find you later."

He watched her go. No she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Hawke went to his master. Hours and not one word had been given on the outcome of that meeting. Had Danarius agreed? Had Hawke? He wasn't sure if she needed to. Even if she denied, and the price was right, Danarius would force her.<p>

He lay on his cot, trying hard to find sleep, but unable to. The old man he shared a room with was snoring loudly. Fenris didn't even know his name, nor did her care to. He smelled and hacked up phlegm. The loud snores were nearly drowning out his thoughts, but unfortunately, not completely. Was Hawke happy by this decision? The idea made him sick with hurt and guilt. He could never give her this. Never.

In the morning, Leland would announce his decision. Fenris was sure of it. Was Hawke with him now? He hadn't seen her all evening, or Leland. They'd skipped dinner. Fenris couldn't get images of the two of them out of his head. If they were together, they'd been alone for a very long time. Long enough for things to happen. Repeatedly.

His door creaked and he knew that someone was entering, but he didn't care. Before he would have reached for his sword, and ignited his lyrium. Now, he couldn't find the will.

"Fenris," her voice whispered, and he shot up.

The firelight from the hallway illuminated her body. He could tell that she was wearing her sleep clothes. Tight shorts and a tank, exposing every one of her curves. Possessiveness soared through him. Who else had seen her this way? "Get in here," he commanded. She closed the door and moved to his bed. His roommate continued snoring, but he didn't want him to wake, so he kept his voice low. "Who else has seen you?"

"No one," she said. "I came straight from my quarters." Had she not been with Leland? He was about to ask, when she moved towards him and slipped under his covers. "I can't sleep," she whispered, settling in next to him.

He moved onto his side, so that they would have more room. Silently, they stared at one another. No doubt, both trying to memorize the other's features. She had to know of Leland's plans.

"Have they told you?" she asked, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Yes," he answered hoarsely.

"I don't want to do it," she said, now fully crying. "This isn't what I want."

It wasn't what he wanted either. But this was her chance, and it might be the only one she ever received. "I know," he said. "But it's freedom, Hawke. Real freedom."

Her cries grew a little louder, but they didn't disturb the sleeping man. "Is this what you want?" she asked him.

He couldn't lie to her. Not now. Not when there was so little time between them. "No," he said. "It isn't. But it's the best thing for you."

Under the blanket, she found his hand, and brought it to her cheek, cupping it to her. With reverence, she held it there, turning into it to give it a kiss. "It's not fair," she said through thick tears. "It isn't fair."

It wasn't. In a perfect world, it would be the two of them. Not wanting to add to her distress, he didn't tell her that, but brought his mouth to her forehead giving it a light kiss. Her chin jutted towards him, telling him that she wanted his mouth on hers. Slowly, he trailed his lips down her nose, before softly kissing her.

It was sweet and sincere, everything they felt for one another. It was _I love you_, and _You were made for me_, and _Please don't forget me_. Even with his eye closed, he knew that they both had pained expressions, trying to cling to this, vainly hoping that when dawn arrived they'd have a different life.

Hawke hooked her leg over his and slowly pushed him onto his back to straddle him. Through their thin sleep clothes, it was easy to feel one another, and Fenris grew instantly hard. Just once had he had the pleasure of being with her. Only once. And it was 1000 times too few.

While their kiss intensified, he reached down to her shorts and began pushing them down her hips. Hawke maneuvered her legs to allow him. Once she was free of them, she wasted no time, in releasing him by pushing down the waist of his pants. Fenris raised his hips to allow her, stifling a groan when she wrapped her hand around him.

With a languidly he didn't possess at the moment, she positioned him at her entrance and slowly slid down his length. Fenris threw back his head on a rushed breath, releasing her mouth. His hands went to her hips, gently holding her and she rose and fell above, loving him slowly. He watched her, captivated. Even in the dimness of his room, her beauty shone like a beacon. For a while, she had been his. If only for a short time, but it had made everything worth it. Loving her had been the best experience of his life.

Trying to take him harder, Hawke braced her hands on his chest, and bent over him, rolling her hips more frantically. Needing to be deeper, to feel every part of her, Fenris gripped her behind and took over. Thrusting up and down, he was only mildly aware that their loud breathing might wake the old man, but he didn't stop moving. Hawke made a whimper followed by a deep breathy moan. Afraid to wake their audience, Fenris said, "Give me your mouth."

She cradled his head, and did as he bid, letting him swallow her sounds of pleasure. When she was nearing her orgasm, Fenris felt a drop of moisture hit his face. He knew that it wasn't sweat. She was crying. This union was beautiful, wonderful, sad, and goodbye. He knew it. He'll never see her again.

A soft sob escaped her mouth as her body tensed. He could tell by the tightening of her limbs and muscles that he had given her what she needed. Leaving his mouth, she brought her lips to his ear, panting and grunting. It was enough to undo him.

As he came, tears hit his eyes. Not from the intensity of it, but from his deep sadness. This was it. She would be lost to him now.

He didn't know how long they lay holding one another. Despite, his fatigue, Fenris wouldn't let his eyes close. He simply held her, as close to him as he could, running his fingers along her spine. Hawke was giving him chaste kisses along his jaw and neck, unable to part from him either.

When it had been far too long, and they'd worn out their luck, Hawke whispered, "I have to go." Despite knowing it to be true, he tightened his arms around her. "I never gave up on us either, Fenris," she said. "And I never will."

She was trying to give him hope, but he couldn't feel it. He hugged her one last time and gave her shoulder a kiss. When she rose from the bed, he couldn't look at her. His eyes remained planted to the ceiling. Before leaving, she gave him one last kiss, which he barely had the strength to return. "I never will," she repeated.

The click of the door told him she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional AN: I have no idea if there is still even interest in this story. I lost my old notes and outlines and only held a vague remembrance of where the story was going. Luckily, when I decided to write this, I found an old outline, hidden away in a forgotten email account. Thanks for everything!**


	19. Act 1 Ch 19 The Choice

**A/N: Really short one here, but thank you for welcoming me back. I've miss you. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1<strong>_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**The Choice **_

Burying everything, pushing all of his emotions aside, Fenris dressed and prepared for the day. It was difficult, but he managed to harden his heart, knowing that his chance for happiness was lost. Hawke would soon be a distant memory. Their life together would become a fantasy that he would hold on to when the loneliness of the night drew him.

Stoically, he stood behind Danarius at the breakfast table. All of the household was in attendance. All except Hawke and Leland. He was sure that deal had already been made. Perhaps she was in one of the upper room with servants around her, readying her for a new life as the wife of one most powerful men in Tevinter. Well, most powerful once Crucius stepped down.

He couldn't let himself dwell on it. The pain would be too much. Instead he held on to the knowledge that even if this brought her happiness, she'd wanted him more. She'd come to him the night before, giving herself to him for the last time.

Despite his busy thoughts, it was hard not to notice Talla's cold stare and icy demeanor. She'd barely look at Danarius and whenever she did, there was malice behind her eyes.

"Talla," Danarius said with a condescending tone. "End this nonsense. We are leaving in a few hours and returning to my home."

"What does it matter? The deal is done," she responded with a angry flick of her wrist. "Whether we are here or there, it makes no difference."

"Calm yourself," her father said. "This is for the best."

Talla sent a glare to Crucius before throwing her napkin onto her table. "I've lost my appetite," she said and stormed off.

Fenris held a small amount of satisfaction knowing that this was bothering her so much. At least now she wouldn't be able to torment Hawke. In fact, she would have to treat her with respect. A small, pleased smile passed over his mouth.

When breakfast was finished, he followed Danarius up to his private chambers and began packing all of his belongings. In a private sitting room, separated from the bedchamber by a door, he could hear Talla and his master arguing. Over what, he wasn't sure. The words were muffled through the heavy oak, but her high pitched shrill was hard to ignore.

Once all of the cases and trunks were collected he placed them by the door, and waited patiently for their argument to end. After what seemed like an hour, they emerged. Danarius tried to place a comforting hand against his lover's back, but she pulled away, tossing a murderous scowl at him.

Danarius sighed. "My patience is wearing thin," he told her. "I will not allow this to continue for much longer."

"I should let you go without me," she threatened, but Fenris knew Danarius didn't care whether she came with him or not. "Your Fereldan whore can keep you company."

"Nonsense," Danarius waved her off. "Utter nonsense." He looked over at Fenris. "See that my belongings make it to the carriage. I will hear no more of this." With that, Danarius left, leaving a pouting Talla behind.

Realization that her supposed power move didn't work, she stormed up to Fenris and grabbed his chin. On reflex he wanted to pull away from her touch, but she was a mage. Fear that she would try to punish him kept him from offering any insolence. Jerking, she moved his face from side to side as if to study him. A sneer passed over her lips. "Danarius cares too much for his precious slaves," she spat, leaving Fenris confused. With a final shove, she pushed him away and left as well.

_Danarius cares too much for his precious slaves. _Was she simply angry that Hawke was a free woman or was this about something else? With a sense of urgency, he grabbed two of Danarius trunks and ordered another slave to help with the remaining. He had no business giving the command, but he looked threatening enough to make the meek slave do as he bid.

Quickly, he maneuvered around the estate, heading towards the stables. The luggage in his arms made it hard for him to see anything in front of him, and he used buildings to his left or right to tell him that he was going in the right direction. Once he heard a horse whinny, he briskly walked towards the sound. The other slave approached.

"Should I leave them here, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered, not bothering to correct the way he was addressed. As he dropped the luggage he looked towards the carriage and saw her.

Her back was to him, but she was brushing the horses, whispering sweet words to them. "Hawke," he choked out.

She turned to him and smiled. "Fenris," she said.

"What are you-"

"Are the horses ready?" Danarius said, cutting his question short.

"Yes, Master," she replied and came to stand in front of him.

Fenris felt his legs grow weak. _Master? _What was happening? She was supposed to be with Leland.

Talla approached as well, huffing while a few household slaves carried her luggage. "It's ridiculous that you refuse to part with her," she said. "Do you realize how this looks? What people will think? You no longer even require her."

"No one need know that I refused to give her to Leland," Danarius said, looking bored. Fenris couldn't believe this. All of his emotions were dancing together. Should he be happy? Disappointed? Angry? "His plan to wed her was only privy to the few of us," his master continued. "As long as you keep your mouth shut, no one will know. And whether or not I desire two bodyguards is none of your business."

Talla scoffed. "Keep your slut," she said through clenched teeth. "But don't expect me to play nice with her."

Danarius waved her off again. "Please. Do you honestly think that I would lay with a slave? And I care not what you do to her, as long as she is able to perform her duties."

Talla smirked and sauntered over to Hawke. "We are going to have so much fun," she whispered menacingly. If the threat bothered Hawke, she didn't let on. She only stood before Danarius, wearing no expression at all. "Put my luggage on the carriage," Talla ordered.

Without missing a beat, Hawke started the task, carrying the boxes and securing them. When Danarius and Talla stepped inside the stage, he couldn't wait any longer and went to her.

Pretending to help, he whispered, "What's happened? I thought this was all settled."

"I have much to tell you," she said. Why was she grinning? She'd had her chance at a better life and lost it.

"Fenris and Hawke," Danarius called from the carriage. "You're to ride on the back." Her grinned widened as she stepped up to the small bench. Fenris secured the last case and joined her. With a jerk, they began moving.

It was nearly an hour before Fenris felt comfortable enough to ask her about what happened. No one was around to see them conversing, and a roaring river to their left would slightly drown out their voices. "Tell me," he said.

"Are you not happy about this?" she asked, looking sad. "I don't have to marry him."

"I _am _happy that you're with me...it's just…Hawke, you were going to get out. He was giving you something that I never could."

"That's not true," she said quietly. "He was just taking me from one form of slavery to another."

Fenris didn't see it that way, and shook his head. "Why didn't Danarius let him have you? He seemed to be fine with it when I last saw him."

"Well...Leland is...nice. Very nice. The best nobleman I've met in Tevinter, but when Danarius sent me to him I realized what he wanted. He told me that as soon as everything was settled I was to give him a child, and then as many more as he needed. I could see it in his eyes, he didn't really want me. I was just a means to upsetting his father and sister's plans. He'd get his father's legacy, taking it from Talla. He'd still be able disrupt his father's expectations of him by marrying a slave. I was a pawn in his game."

She paused, studying her hands. "It was freedom, yes, but not the kind I wanted. I'd rather stay with you." A jolt of guilt hit in the chest. She'd turned down his offer because of her love for him. Words escaped him. "After I left you last night, I went back to Leland and told him that I would never love him. He didn't care. He told me that he would either buy my freedom so I could wed him or I could remain Danarius' slave. When I told him what I wanted, he seemed shocked. As if it couldn't be possible. Maybe it _is _crazy, but I just couldn't. I knew I'd regret it."

She sighed, lacing her arm through his. "I only want you, Fenris," she said. "No one else. I don't care if it doesn't come with freedom."

"That was stupid, Hawke," he said softly, but not holding back his annoyance. "Do you think I want this for you? Beatings? Torture? It will never get better for us, but it could have been better for _you_." With a gruff sigh, he sat back, pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly. "He didn't want to let me stay with Danarius. He wasn't going to."

"What changed his mind?" he asked, still agitated and unable to process his inner emotions.

"He assumed I'd go into this arrangement willingly. Despite everything else, he didn't want this to be forced, but he didn't want to lose face with his father either. If Crucius knew that I'd refused his offer he said he'd never hear the end of it. Late last night, the two of us went to Danarius and told him of our predicament. He was reluctant though. Crucius was prepared to pay him a great deal for me and Danarius would expect nothing less for his silence. Leland paid him from his own coin purse."

Hawke leaned forward on her knees, eying the horizon. "He was furious with me. Cruel even. When we were alone again, he told me to enjoy my life of imprisonment with my knife-ear lover. And I told him that I would. I know you think it was foolish, but I couldn't do it. It felt so wrong. Don't be angry with me."

As selfish as it was, Fenris was relieved. But he also knew that they couldn't continue down this path. It was too painful. "You told me once," he said, grabbing her hand, "'One day you and I will be free.' Do you still believe it?"

"Yes. It's all I believe."

From the depth of his soul, he tried his hardest to believe it as well.


End file.
